Goule et polynectar raté
by Llalie
Summary: Une goule en cavale, un Drago malchanceux, des cosmétiques magiques expérimentaux et un Harry coincé au milieu. Le destin  moi en l'occurence :p  a décidé de torturer un peu nos héros...
1. Chapter 1

« Est-ce que ce serait…  
>- Harry Potter ! Oui c'est bien lui ! »<br>- Prends une photo, vite ! »

Le flash éblouit le survivant hébété.  
>Harry Potter, dix huit ans, était en train de vivre le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie. Et pour couronner le tout, s'il ne faisait rien, celui-ci serait en première page des journaux le lendemain matin. Il repoussa violemment la forme blonde qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Celle-ci tangua et s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber.<p>

« Attendez ! Donnez-moi la pellicule ! » cria Harry en tendant une main désespérée vers les deux sorcières. Celles-ci se contentèrent de glousser bêtement, le regard fixé sur l'appareil photo.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croy…. » Trop tard, les témoins avaient transplané.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter, affalé contre lui, Drago Malefoy eut un haut-le-cœur. Et, avec une classe tout Malefoyenne, il vida le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures parfaitement propres et cirées du survivant.

Et merde…

…..  
>Quelques heures plus tôt.<p>

« Petit frère, que lis-tu sur cette publicité ? »

Ron regarda George avec méfiance avant de s'emparer du prospectus qu'il lui tendait.

« Farces pour sorciers facétieux vous annonce sa prochaine gamme de cosmétiques magiques : même une goule devient belle avec Magic-up. En boutique à partir du premier novembre. » lut Harry par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Le survivant se tourna vers George, le sourcil levé.

« Quel rapport avec nous ? »

Celui-ci eut un sourire légèrement inquiétant.

« Voyez-vous, j'avais emprunté la goule familiale pour expérimenter mes nouveaux cosmétiques, histoire de coller au maximum avec la publicité. Mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit, comme qui dirait, esquivée. » répondit-il, le nez plissé, et l'air un peu gêné.

Harry et Ron imaginèrent la goule familiale tartinée de cosmétiques expérimentaux, en train de courir en pleine nature.

« Alors, continua George, j'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez à la retrouver. Angelina m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir, impossible de m'esquiver.  
>- Hors de question ! cria Ron offusqué.<br>- Bien sur, si vous refusez de la retrouver pour moi, je devrais essayer mes nouveaux produits sur d'autres cobayes. » ajouta le perfide grand frère, avec un regard lourd de sens vers les deux jeunes sorciers.

Le portrait de Fred qui était accroché dans le salon avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt. L'idée de son frère jumeau semblait le galvaniser.

« Si tu veux je pourrais t'avertir quand ils seront endormis cette nuit. » proposa t-il avec enthousiasme.  
>- Et j'arriverai alors pour abuser de leur visage durant leur sommeil à grand renfort de fard à paupière qui fait briller les yeux, et de rouge à lèvre à effet collagène ! » continua George, un sourire sadique au visage.<p>

Harry et Ron blêmirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans le Chemin de Traverse en train de rechercher la goule fugueuse.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione dans un quart d'heure, si je suis en retard elle va me tuer ! » jappa Ron, la voie suraigüe.

Harry soupira. La nuit était en train de tomber, et il n'y avait plus un chat. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, six mois auparavant, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de mettre à plat leur relation. Entre les deuils, et la reconstruction de la société sorcière, lui-même et Ginny venaient tout juste de se remettre ensemble officiellement.

« Vas-y, je vais me débrouiller pour la retrouver. »

Ron le contempla, les yeux brillants.

« Merci Harry, tu es un saint, je te revaudrai ça, promis ! »

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il sembla se souvenir d'un détail.

« C'est une goule alcoolique, tu devrais essayer les bars. »

Et il transplana, laissant le survivant seul.

Essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par le désespoir, Harry commença sa tournée des bars, dissimulant sa cicatrice sous une mèche de cheveux.  
>Après plus d'une dizaine d'établissements visités, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, la goule ne se trouvait pas dans le Chemin de Traverse. Son œil fut alors attiré par la vieille pancarte mangée par les vers qui désignait l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes. Il pénétra dans la ruelle sombre.<p>

Un seul bar semblait ouvert. Harry se fit le plus petit possible, puis entra. C'était une pièce miteuse et enfumée, si obscure qu'on distinguait difficilement les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient. Il se dirigea vers le bar, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Excusez moi, auriez vous aperçu une goule ? » Demanda t-il poliment au gérant qui essuyait des verres à l'aide d'un torchon à l'hygiène douteuse.

Celui-ci lui désigna une table dans la pénombre. Harry s'approcha prudemment. Il dut se forcer à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la goule qui y était assise. Les lèvres rouges et gonflées dignes de Angelina Jolie, et autant d'étincelles dans les yeux que d'étoiles dans le ciel, du mascara allonge-cils, du fard rose sur les joues, une couche de fond de teint gomme-acné… On aurait dit une très très vieille prostituée en fin de carrière.  
>Et devant cette goule, une bonne dizaine de verres vides et plusieurs bouteilles de whisky pur feu entamées.<br>Pas de doute c'était bel et bien cette goule qu'il cherchait.

Il n'avait plus qu'à la saisir et à la traîner jusqu'au diabolique George afin qu'il continue ses expérimentations sadiques. Mais le tenancier du bar ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir aussi facilement.

« Hey gamin, cette goule a consommé pour quatre-vingt deux gallions d'alcool ! »

Harry faillit s'étrangler, ce n'était plus de l'alcoolisme à ce niveau ! Il commençait à sortir son argent, lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes sorciers qu'il n'avait pas remarqué passa juste à côté de sa table.

« Hey Drago tu viens ? On va chez Nott ! »

Harry se raidit immédiatement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il croise le groupe des Serpentards dans une situation pareille, dans un bar miteux, accompagné d'une vieille goule travestie et en train de payer une note astronomique d'alcool ?  
>Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait remarqué. Ils étaient complètement ivres et avaient déjà du mal à marcher correctement vers la sortie.<p>

Sa majesté Malefoy était en train de finir son verre à une table un peu plus loin.

« Partez devant, j'vous rejoins plus tard. » balbutia t-il, complètement ébréché. Ses camarades hochèrent la tête avec d'évacuer les lieux.

Il se leva, puis fit quelques pas vers la sortie, avant de s'effondrer devant Harry, non sans renverser quelques verres au passage. Harry essaya de le pousser hors de la table, mais le jeune sorcier l'agrippa violemment, puis posa ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes du survivant.

« Tu sais que tu es jolie, ma belle ? » Lui susurra Drago, un vieil air de séducteur du dimanche collé au visage.

Merlin ! Malefoy était assez ivre pour le prendre pour une femme et le draguer ! Harry se leva brusquement, tentant désespérément de se débarrasser de ce gêneur, mais celui ci s'était agrippé avec force à son cou, et sans trop comprendre comment, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les deux commères du début pour arriver devant la table. L'une d'elles, une grande blonde d'une trentaine d'années observa Harry avec stupéfaction.

« Est-ce que ce serait… »

L'autre sorcière, une rousse rondelette claqua des mains, surexcitée.

« Harry Potter ! Oui c'est bien lui !  
>- Prends une photo, vite ! »<p>

Le flash éblouit le survivant, hébété.  
>Harry Potter, dix huit ans était en train de vivre le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie. Et pour couronner le tout, s'il ne faisait rien, celui-ci serait en première page des journaux le lendemain matin. Il repoussa violemment la forme blonde qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Celle-ci tangua et s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber.<p>

« Attendez donnez moi la pellicule ! » cria Harry en tendant une main désespérée vers les deux sorcières. Celles-ci se contentèrent de glousser bêtement, le regard fixé sur l'appareil photo.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croy…. » Trop tard, les témoins avaient transplané.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter, affalé contre lui, Drago Malefoy eut un haut le cœur. Et, avec une classe tout Malefoyenne, il vida le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures parfaitement propres et cirées du survivant.

Il n'était plus temps de penser à une bête goule, Harry venait de se faire surprendre en train d'embrasser Malefoy, et ce dernier avait vomi sur ses chaussures par-dessus le marché.

Misérable, Harry saisit l'une des bouteilles entamées de la table, et la vida d'un trait.

….

« Aaaah ma tête ! » Gémit le survivant, roulant sur lui-même avant d'enfouir sa tête dans un oreiller douillet.

Il entendit une forme grogner à côté de lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Son cerveau était encore embrumé par l'alcool, et il ne se souvenait de rien. Où était-il ? Qui était à côté de lui ? Où était passée la goule ? Il mit de côté toutes ces questions pour s'endormir comme un bienheureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Drago Malefoy sortit lentement du sommeil léthargique dans lequel il était plongé. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne et il avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un troupeau entier d'hippogriffes.  
>Il sentit une forme bouger à côté de lui pour se lover contre son torse. Un ronflement sonore s'éleva alors.<p>

« Merde, ne me dites pas que j'ai ramené Pansy cette nuit ! » pensa t-il avec horreur.

Le jeune sorcier tenta alors de se rappeler des évènements de la veille, sans succès. Se préparant au pire, il souleva le drap pour voir qui se trouvait dans son lit.

« ! » hurla t-il, avant de se ruer en-dehors du matelas.

Horrifié, il contempla la vieille goule qui avait dormi à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas effectué le moindre mouvement, malgré le cri perçant qu'il avait poussé, et continuait de ronfler comme une bienheureuse, lovée dans les draps de soie.

Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, ce fut le moment que choisit Théodore Nott pour arriver au manoir. Épouvanté, Drago l'entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

« Hey Dray, t'es là ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoint chez Blaise hier soir ? »

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa lentement, et le battant tourna sur lui-même pour laisser passer le jeune sorcier dans la chambre. Celui-ci aperçut d'abord Drago, debout en caleçon au milieu de la pièce. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna ensuite son regard vers le lit.

« Dray, tu peux me dire pourquoi il y a une vieille goule maquillée dans ton lit ? » demanda t-il, calmement.

Drago fut incapable de lui répondre, se contentant de fixer son ami, la bouche béante, et les yeux révulsés. Théodore eut un sourire gêné, et, à la plus grande horreur du jeune héritier de la famille Malefoy, il chuchota, les oreilles cramoisies :

« Hum, je crois que je suis de trop. Continue Dray, je n'ai rien vu. »

C'en fut trop pour le jeune sorcier, il se précipita vers Nott, et lui saisit le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de fermer la porte à double tour. Théodore le considérait du regard, un peu inquiet. Est-ce que Drago avait l'intention de l'assassiner afin de cacher au monde ses tendances bizarres ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Théo ! souffla Drago, les yeux plantés dans les siens, j'ignore totalement ce que cette goule fait ici ! »

Théodore ne répondit pas, continuant d'observer son ami avec gêne.

« J'ai trop bu hier, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais s'il y a un truc qui est sûr, c'est que JAMAIS un Malefoy ne mettrait volontairement une créature non-humaine dans son lit ! »

Le jeune Malefoy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et Théodore décida de faire de même, tout en restant à une distance respectable de Drago. Ce dernier avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, et se lamentait à haute voix.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? D'où vient cette fichue goule ? »

A côté de lui, Théodore hésitait à lui faire remarquer quelque chose qui n'allait certainement pas améliorer son humeur.

« Au point ou il en est. » pensa t-il.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, afin d'attirer l'attention du jeune sorcier.

« Hum, Dray ?  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Théo ? Si c'est pour te moquer, ce n'est pas le moment.<br>- Non, c'est à propos de ce qu'on avait appris en Etude des créatures magiques à Poudlard, tu sais, à propos des goules. »

Drago releva la tête pour l'observer attentivement.

« Apparemment, les goules sécrètent une substance irritante qui laisse sur la peau des marques facilement identifiables. »

Nott s'arrêta, lançant un regard désolé à Drago. Le cerveau de celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre l'information, il s'élança devant son miroir, et laissa échapper un nouveau hurlement. Son corps était recouvert de marques violettes, seul son visage semblait avoir été épargné. Tentant de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était encore appesantie, Nott lui fit remarquer joyeusement :

« Au moins, on a la preuve que tu ne l'as pas embrassée, même si le reste de ton corps semble avoir été en contact avec elle. »

Drago Malefoy se retourna vers lui furieusement, puis sembla penser à quelque chose d'autre. Empoignant son caleçon, il le baissa violemment jusqu'à ses chevilles. Théodore eut un sourire amusé, et Drago un soupir de soulagement.

« Il semblerait qu'au moins, ton honneur soit sauf, Dray ! Lança gaiement Nott.  
>- Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à aller à Sainte Mangouste pour me faire soigner tout ça.<br>- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement j'espère ?  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago, son habituel air arrogant au visage.<br>- Je te laisse imaginer le scandale lorsqu'ils verront ces marques. Même moi je sais reconnaitre des irritations dues à une goule ! »

A nouveau, les neurones de Drago ne mirent pas longtemps à intégrer l'information. Si jamais la presse venait à savoir ça, il serait à jamais connu dans l'histoire comme le sorcier qui avait des contacts rapprochés avec les goules. A cette idée, son corps se recouvrit de sueurs froides.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, au pire tu en as pour quelques semaines avant qu'elles ne disparaissent d'elles-mêmes. »

Drago claqua la langue, agacé par la bonne humeur manifeste de son ami. Il enfila une longue robe de chambre verte, et fit signe à Nott de le suivre.  
>Ils descendirent tous deux dans le large salon du manoir.<p>

« Heureusement que mes parents se sont exilés en Allemagne, que diraient-il s'ils voyaient leur fils unique dans cet état... » pensa t-il sombrement.

Ils s'assirent dans le large canapé de velours, et Drago appela un elfe de maison.

« Pinky, apporte-nous du thé, ordonna t-il sèchement, et trouve moi la liste de tous les sorciers possédant une goule domestique. »

La jeune elfe hocha la tête, tout en lorgnant discrètement son maitre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda froidement ce dernier.

Pinky désigna l'échancrure du peignoir de Drago, qui laissait apparaitre les marques causées par la goule.

« Pinky doit elle aussi chercher un remède contre la gale, monsieur ? »

Theodore éclata de rire, tandis que Drago, refermant brusquement son peignoir, lui lançait un regard ulcéré.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que Drago se réveillait aux côtés d'une goule, Harry Potter quand à lui, avait squatté le lit de Ron pour la nuit. Ce dernier, sentant son meilleur ami envahir peut à peu son espace, le poussa sans ménagement hors du matelas.

« Harry, tu m'écrases ! » grogna t-il.

Le survivant n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et une rousse hors d'elle lança un chauve-furie au jeune homme.

« Aaaaaaaaah ! hurla Harry, tandis qu'il se faisait attaquer par une dizaine de chauve-souris en colère.  
>- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! » cria Ron, en avisant son reflet dans l'un des miroirs de la chambre.<p>

Le survivant se débarrassa difficilement de l'enchantement, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait, les yeux larmoyants.

« Harry, tu n'as pas retrouvé la goule finalement ? Regarde ce que George m'a fait ! »

Ron était méconnaissable. Les lèvres gonflées, les joues rouges, les yeux étincelants, son grand frère avait mis sa menace à exécution, et s'était servi de lui comme cobaye pour ses cosmétiques magiques.

Fred, qui s'était glissé dans l'un des posters de quidditch de Ron, rigola franchement devant l'air ahuri des deux jeunes sorciers.

« Tu as de la chance Harry, tu es rentré trop tard pour le maquillage. » dit-il gaiement, un sourire épanoui au visage.

Le survivant passa sa main sur son visage encore douloureux.

« Pourquoi Ginny m'a-t-elle attaqué ? » demanda-t-il sombrement.

Fred grimaça.

« Aucune idée Harry. »

Celui-ci soupira. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Ron se lamentait à voix haute devant son miroir.

« Je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça devant Hermione ! glapit-il.  
>-Essaye des contre-sorts, ça devrait marcher, lui glissa Harry. Je vais voir Ginny. »<p>

Il sortit de la chambre, et descendit prudemment les marches pour arriver dans la cuisine des Weasley. Hermione l'y attendait, un journal à la main, et l'air franchement pas amical.

« Harry. » gronda t-elle, les yeux plissés.

Le survivant eut presque l'impression de se retrouver devant une version féminine de Voldemort. Hermione était auréolée d'une aura meurtrière, et ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur démoniaque. Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive. Son amie s'approcha de lui rapidement et lui plaqua le journal sous le nez. Il s'agissait du numéro du jour de la gazette du sorcier.  
>Avec horreur, il contempla la photo qui s'étalait en première page. On l'y voyait, tenant dans ses bras une forme blonde qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Le titre annonçait : « Une nouvelle conquête pour Harry Potter ».<p>

« Alors ? siffla dangereusement Hermione.  
>-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Mione ! » balbutia le survivant, épouvanté.<p>

Il saisit le journal et commença à lire l'article.

_**Une nouvelle conquête pour Harry Potter**___

_Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier pour sa victoire contre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, n'est pas si sage qu'il voudrait nous le faire croire. Alors qu'il affiche au monde entier son bonheur au bras de Ginevra Weasley, Harry a également une maîtresse qu'il cache soigneusement à l'ombre des paparazzis. _

« J'ai été choquée en l'apercevant dans ce bar. » _Nous confie Mireille Midas, une sorcière du ministère. _« Nous l'avons tout de suite reconnu avec mon amie Johanna, et avons réussi à le prendre en photo avant de nous enfuir. » _(voir la photo accompagnant l'article)._

_La photo se passe de commentaires. On y voit le survivant dans une position plus que douteuse avec une jeune créature blonde et plantureuse. Qui est cette femme ? Harry Potter compte-il la choisir plutôt que Ginevra Weasley ? En tant que reporter, mais aussi en tant que femme, je compte bien enquêter sur cette affaire pour apporter la lumière sur cette histoire. Toujours est-il qu'il semblerait qu'Harry ne soit pas enclin à laisser quiconque se mêler de cette affaire :_

« Lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que nous avions pris une photo, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer en voyant le regard qu'il nous a lancé ! » _affirme le témoin._

_Il faut savoir que les deux jeunes sorcières ont demandé une protection spéciale au ministère, craignant que le survivant ne tente quelque chose contre elles. Pourtant, elles avouent n'avoir pas pu apercevoir grand-chose de la mystérieuse jeune femme._

« Une grande femme, aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs et mi-long. » _Décrit Mireille Midas._ « Elle s'accrochait à Harry Potter de façon plutôt langoureuse, mais étant dos à nous, nous n'avons pas pu distinguer son visage. »

_La photo ne montre rien de plus, le bar ou se déroulait la scène étant trop sombre et enfumé pour donner des clichés convenables. Néanmoins, Harry Potter reste tout à fait reconnaissable. Ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui est cette jeune femme qui a réussi à remplacer Ginevra dans son cœur._

_**Rita Skeeter**_

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait maudire Rita Skeeter ou partir se suicider à l'instant. Les souvenirs de la veille qu'il avait totalement oublié quelques instants auparavant lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire.

« Au moins il n'ont pas découvert que c'était un homme sur cette photo, et Drago Malefoy par-dessus le marché. » pensa t-il.

Mais ça ne lui apportait aucun soulagement, le résultat était quasiment le même au final : Ginny ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui, si elle renonçait à le tuer évidemment.

« Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille Harry ? cria Hermione.  
>- Attends Hermione, laisse-moi m'expliquer, c'est un énorme malentendu !<br>- Qu'est ce qui est un malentendu ? » demanda Ron, qui venait d'arriver.

Il rougit devant le regard ahuri d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas réussi à retirer le maquillage et se contenta de lancer un « Oh ça va, pas de commentaires » gêné.

Puis il aperçut le journal dans la main d'Harry, et la photo en première page. Le survivant attendit l'impact. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » grogna Ron, menaçant.

La suite ne fut que course poursuite, lancés de sortilèges et dévastation de la maison. Lorsqu'Hermione parvint enfin à calmer Ron, Harry avait les cheveux roussis et était passablement choqué.  
>Ils s'installèrent autour de la table comme des gens civilisés, et Harry fut contraint de s'expliquer sous les yeux mauvais de ses deux meilleurs amis.<p>

« Hier soir, commença t-il, j'ai fait la tournée des bars afin de retrouver la goule domestique, comme tu me l'as demandé Ron, et une femme totalement ivre m'a sauté dessus alors que je ne m'y attendait pas, c'est tout, fin de l'histoire. » raconta t-il, en évitant soigneusement de préciser que cette femme était en fait Drago Malefoy.

Ron le regarda avec suspicion.

« Et tu ne t'es pas défendu ?  
>- Elle m'a empoigné pour m'embrasser, j'étais totalement choqué ! s'exclama Harry.<br>- Et la goule ?  
>- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou elle peut se trouver, après cet incident, je l'ai totalement oubliée.<br>- Mouais… »

Ron et Hermione continuèrent de le regarder avec méfiance un moment, puis Hermione soupira bruyamment.

« C'est bon Harry, je te crois.  
>- Mouais, ça passe pour cette fois. ajouta Ron de mauvaise grâce.<br>- Le problème, c'est Ginny, elle vient de se faire humilier devant toute la Grande-Bretagne, ce n'est pas dit qu'elle te pardonne immédiatement. Surtout que demain c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. Vous allez être au milieu de tous les ragots. »

Harry souhaita soudain s'enterrer dans un coin de jardin et y mourir en paix. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il toujours à lui ?


	4. Chapter 4

Théodore Nott s'était confortablement installé dans l'un des larges canapés de velours vert du salon. Il sirotait son thé en suivant Drago Malefoy d'un regard amusé. Celui-ci avait vidé la bibliothèque familiale de ses livres de médicomagie, et avait cherché, en vain, un remède à son problème cutané.  
>Il arpentait maintenant la pièce comme un lion en cage, un dernier livre à la main.<p>

« Pour se débarrasser des marques laissées par un contact rapproché avec une goule, se baigner une nuit de pleine lune dans un bain d'urine d'elfe de maison » lut-il horrifié.

Théodore manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de thé. Puis, malgré le regard polaire de son ami, il gloussa bruyamment.

« Pinky se fera un plaisir de t'aider Dray. » ricana t-il.

Drago serra les dents. Il venait de passer sa matinée à chercher un remède, sans succès. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ces marques violettes, il se vengerait sur le propriétaire de la goule.  
>En imaginant ce qu'il lui ferait subir, il se mit à glousser tout seul, debout au milieu du salon.<br>Nott l'observa, un peu inquiet. Il voyait presque une aura maléfique émaner de son ami. Jugeant prudent de détendre l'atmosphère, il saisit l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier qui leur avait été apporté en même temps que le thé. Commenter l'actualité avec Drago lui ferait peut-être perdre ses envies de meurtre.  
>Mais en voyant la une, il faillit recracher son thé à nouveau.<p>

« Une nouvelle conquête pour Harry Potter », lut-il tout haut, ébahi.

Un léger tressaillement parcourut le corps de Drago. Qu'avait encore fabriqué Potter ? Il se retint avec peine de montrer le moindre intérêt pour l'article. Nott, quand à lui, dévorait le journal des yeux. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il commenta à haute voix ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Eh bien, saint Potter n'est pas si sage que ça finalement. Figure-toi qu'il a été surpris dans un bar, dans une situation très ambigüe avec une autre fille que Weasley. »

Drago ne répondit pas. Un Malefoy ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de potins de bas étage, se répéta-il mentalement.

« Il y a même une photographie. ajouta malicieusement Nott, l'observant à la dérobée.  
>- Sommes-nous obligés de parler de Potter au petit-déjeuner ? » demanda froidement Drago.<p>

Il bouillait littéralement de curiosité, mais il aurait préféré se faire écarteler par quatre hypogriffes en colère plutôt que de le reconnaître.

« Tu es vexé parce que c'est lui qui fait la une cette semaine ? » lâcha innocemment Nott.

A nouveau, Draco le foudroya du regard, blessé par ce sous-entendu. Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, six mois auparavant, il n'avait pas cessé de faire la une des journaux.

La première fois, c'était pour annoncer les procès d'après-guerre, en particulier celui de sa famille.

La seconde fois, pour déclarer que Drago, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient été acquittés grâce à l'intervention inespérée de Harry Potter qui avait plaidé en leur faveur. Cet article avait été terriblement humiliant. Ils devaient leur liberté à Potter, et le monde entier le savait.

La troisième fois, pour annoncer l'exil volontaire de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy en Allemagne, laissant leur manoir entre les mains de leur fils de dix-sept ans.  
>Drago ne leur en avait pas voulu pour ce départ, les autres sorciers les traitant désormais en parias, malgrés leur acquittement.<p>

Lui-même avait souhaité que les gens cessent de le voir comme un mangemort, et que Potter et ses amis ne ne le regardent plus avec pitié. C'est pourquoi il avait enchainé les scandales et les unes de journaux. Conquêtes d'un soir, fêtes, beuveries… Il ne lui avait fallu que trois mois pour devenir un bad-boy sympathique. Un rôle qui avait fait pardonner aux sorciers, et surtout aux sorcières, ses activités de mangemorts.

Plongé dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua que tardivement l'arrivée de la goule dans le salon. Ce fut Nott qui la lui signala d'un bruyant raclement de gorge.  
>Drago avait presque oublié qu'il l'avait laissé au fond de son propre lit. Il la dévisagea avec froideur. Elle était barbouillée de maquillage magique. Qui donc pouvait bien s'amuser à maquiller une goule ?<p>

La nouvelle venue, inconsciente de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait, traversa la pièce tranquillement avant d'arriver devant une haute étagère de bois.  
>Et devant un Drago ahuri, elle saisit une bouteille de Wisky pur feu âgée de deux siècles, et la vida d'un trait.<p>

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » hurla Drago, la montrant du doigt, stupéfait.

Elle venait de faire disparaitre un whisky de collection, que son père avait acheté plus de deux mille gallions à une vente aux enchères. Il commença à transpirer abondamment. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il courut hors du salon et se dirigea vers la cave du manoir. Les bouteilles vides s'amoncelaient sur le sol. La moitié du vin avait été engloutie.

Il retourna rapidement au salon, baguette magique à la main. Il allait supprimer cette créature avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégâts. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait plus, Nott était seul dans la pièce, continuant de lire tranquillement le journal.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda froidement Drago.

Théodore montra la porte qui menait aux chambres. Il courut, tentant de rattraper la goule.  
>C'est alors qu'un raffut épouvantable se fit entendre, venant de la chambre de sa mère. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la goule enroulée dans la moelleuse robe de chambre de Narcissa Malefoy avant qu'elle ne saute par la fenêtre. Il traversa la pièce en courant, et fit pleuvoir une volée de sortilèges sur la pauvre goule qui courut hors de la propriété avant de disparaitre rapidement.<p>

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, dépité par sa défaite, Nott lisait toujours le journal.

« Tu aurais pu m'aider, siffla t-il d'un ton venimeux.  
>-Pas question que je m'approche de ce genre de créature. » répondit tranquillement Théodore, sans lever le nez de son journal.<p>

Drago s'écroula dans un large fauteuil. Il fit alors le récapitulatif de la matinée. En quelques heures, il s'était réveillé avec une goule, son magnifique corps avait été marqué avec d'abominables et honteuses traces violettes, son elfe de maison pensait qu'il avait la gale, et une fortune en alcool avait été consommée par cette fichue créature.

« En fait Dray, tu es prêt pour la rentrée scolaire ? »

La septième année à Poudlard… Exceptionnellement, chaque étudiant devrait redoubler l'année précédente, qui avait été chaotique du fait de la guerre, et de l'occupation du ministère par les mangemorts. Et, à cause de la destruction partielle du château, la rentrée n'avait finalement lieu que le lendemain, c'est-à-dire le trente et un octobre.

« Hum mouais. » marmonna Draco.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il sentait déjà les regards suspicieux qui le suivraient partout.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas.

« Dray, je ne dis pas que tout se passera bien, mais on sera tous dans le même cas. Toi, moi, Pansy, Blaise, on a tous participé de près ou de loin à cette guerre, et pas forcément dans le bon camp. »

Théodore fit une pause, observant Drago qui demeurait impassible.

« Mais la guerre s'est terminée il y a six mois, et tu es devenu le bad-boy préféré des sorcières selon le dernier sondage de sorcière-hebdo ! » plaisanta t-il, un sourire malicieux au visage.

Drago eut l'ombre d'un micro-sourire sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ce fameux sondage.

Ce fut à cet instant que Pinky apparut à nouveau dans le salon. Elle remit à Drago un large parchemin. Le micro-sourire disparut et un sourire plus large et démoniaque prit sa place sur le visage pâle du jeune sorcier.

Il déroula le parchemin. Pas moins de cent familles sorcières possédaient une goule domestique en Angleterre. Il hocha la tête, stupéfait. Comment pouvait-on souhaiter ce genre de créatures chez soi ?

Il lut alors la liste avec application, essayant de retrouver un nom familier. Il était presque arrivé à la fin lorsqu'il le lut. Le nom du coupable.

« Pas de doute, c'est ça. » gronda t-il.

_Weasley._


	5. Chapter 5

Une foule de reporters armés de plumes à papote frénétiques s'étaient agglutinés sur la voie 9 ¾. C'était le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, et ils espéraient tous pouvoir interviewer les protagonistes du scandale de la veille.  
>Lorsque que le survivant apparut enfin, escorté par ses deux meilleurs amis, ils fondirent sur lui comme des vautours sur une charogne.<br>Harry, blasé, traversa la cohue sans faire la moindre remarque, tentant d'ignorer les questions qui fusaient autour de lui.

« Monsieur Potter, cette jeune femme était-elle juste une conquête d'un soir, ou comptez-vous en faire votre nouvelle petite amie officielle ? »

Harry Potter avait terrassé le plus grand mage noir de toute l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne. Pourtant, il sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dans son dos, au milieu de la foule, il sentait Weasley mère et fille essayer de le tuer du regard. Et Weasley mère et fille en colère, c'était bien plus effrayant que Voldemort.  
>Il avait vainement tenté de s'expliquer auprès d'elles la veille, mais il n'avait du qu'aux réflexes exemplaires d'Hermione de ne pas avoir fini en pâté pour chat.<p>

Ron quand à lui avait un tout autre problème. Il n'était pas parvenu à retirer le maquillage magique de son visage. C'est pourquoi il n'éprouvait pas une once de compassion pour son meilleur ami qui était jeté en pâture à un troupeau de journalistes et à deux rousses caractérielles. Tant que Harry focalisait l'attention, il pouvait espérer passer inaperçu. Malheureusement, un jeune première année d'origine moldue le remarqua, et décida de partager sa trouvaille avec tous les sorciers présents.

« Maman regarde ! Un drag-queen ! » Cria t-il tout content, en montrant Ron du doigt.

Les regards convergèrent tous vers le jeune sorcier. Ses oreilles passèrent au cramoisi plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Saisissant cette chance inespéré d'échapper à l'attention générale, Harry se rua vers le Poudlard-express, suivi d'une Hermione pliée de rire.

Non loin d'eux, Drago n'avait rien raté de la scène. Accompagné de Théodore, Blaise et Pansy, il avait suivi le groupe de Gryffondor des yeux dés leur arrivée sur le quai.

« Allez vous installer sans moi, j'ai un truc à faire. » Marmonna t-il à l'attention de ses amis.

Blaise et Pansy le regardèrent, éberlués. Weasmoche tartiné de maquillage et embarrassé en public, Potter au centre d'un énorme scandale , et Drago n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque. Ils le virent s'éloigner en direction du Poudlard express en mode commando. La tête recouverte d'un capuchon de velours noir, la démarche féline, les traits figés en une expression démoniaque, il ressemblait à un type louche de mauvais film moldu. Théodore pouffa légèrement, l'air narquois. La situation l'amusait beaucoup mais il s'était bien gardé de la faire partager avec les autres serpentards. Drago Malefoy savait se faire persuasif. Il lui avait montré en détail la collection d'objets de torture de son père, et Nott n'avait pas envie de la voir de plus près. Il garderait donc l'aventure de la goule pour lui.

Inconscient de l'aura meurtrière qui les suivait, Hermione, Ron et Harry s'installèrent confortablement dans un wagon vide. Ils furent vite rejoints par Neville, et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement d'aborder les sujets sensibles tels que Harry le tombeur et Ron le travesti. Alors que le train commençait à quitter King Cross, Luna entra à son tour.

« Bonjour Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron. » Dit Luna, avant de s'asseoir à côté du jeune Longdubat.

Celui-ci se tortilla sur sa banquette, mal à l'aise. Luna sortit le dernier exemplaire du Chicaneur de son sac, et commença à le lire tranquillement, inconsciente du trouble de Neville. Harry nota avec amusement que son style n'avait pas changé durant les derniers mois. Elle arborait son collier fétiche en bouchon de bierraubeurre, et des radis en boucles d'oreilles. Après quelques minutes d'un silence assez pesant, elle se tourna vers son voisin, et lui demanda innocemment :

« Neville, tu n'as pas oublié de prendre le Chapamorix n'est ce pas ? »

Harry eut l'impression d'assister à la métamorphose de Neville en tomate. Il semblait irradier tellement son visage était devenu rouge. Apparemment, cette allusion lui rappelait d'embarrassants souvenirs. Cette réaction n'avait pas échappé aux autres occupants du wagon, et tous s'étaient tournés vers Luna en quête d'explications.

Le jeune Londubat émit un borborygme incompréhensible. Avant que la jeune sorcière n'ait pu donner le moindre éclaircissement, il l'empoigna et ils sortirent précipitamment.

« Tiens tiens, on dirait qu'il y a de la romance dans l'air. » Chuchota Hermione en pouffant.

Ron grogna, sceptique. Harry quand à lui, regardait ses deux amis tour à tour. Avec le scandale le concernant, il avait presque oublié la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble deux jours auparavant, alors qu'il coursait seul la goule dans l'allée des embrumes.

« Et vous, comment ça se passe ? » Questionna t-il malicieusement.

Les oreilles de Ron s'enflammèrent et Hermione toussota, gênée. Assez fin pour comprendre qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas en parler pour le moment, Harry eut le tact de changer de sujet.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, Drago surveillait leur wagon. Il portait toujours son accoutrement de type louche, et ne faisait pas attention aux regards effrayés des jeunes sorcières qui passaient à côté de lui.

Il avait été passablement déconcerté par le comportement de Londubat et Lovegood, et totalement écœuré par les allusions concernant Weasley et Granger. Mais le sujet qui l'intéressait n'avait toujours pas été abordé, à savoir la goule maquillée qui avait été introduite dans son lit. Il avait réfléchi à la question, et finalement, il était convaincu que ce n'était pas l'idée de Weasley. Il n'était pas assez intelligent pour fomenter un complot de cette envergure. Potter était forcément le cerveau.  
>Une heure passa, et les Gryffondor n'avaient toujours pas parlé de cette fichue goule. Alors que Drago commençait à élaborer des plans de secours à base d'enlèvement en pleine nuit, de torture et de véritasérum, il entendit enfin ce qu'il attendait.<p>

« Au fait Harry, George m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin, il a retrouvé la goule. »

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers son meilleur ami, tandis que derrière la porte du wagon, Drago tendait une oreille très attentive à la conversation, le corps tendu par l'anticipation.

« Elle aurait été retrouvée dans un champ assez loin de Londres, apparemment elle portait une luxueuse robe de chambre, et une bouteille de whisky pur feu très chère.  
>-Une robe de chambre luxueuse et un alcool hors de prix ? Demanda Harry, dubitatif.<br>-Ouais, pour rire George a émis l'hypothèse qu'un riche et jeune sorcier l'ait confondue avec une femme grâce à son maquillage magique et l'ai mise dans son lit. Rit Ron.  
>-Pas moyen ! » Commenta le survivant.<p>

Il imagina la scène et se mit à rire bruyamment. De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago fulminait, ses pâles joues avaient légèrement rougi. Il possédait désormais toutes les preuves nécessaires. Potter et Weasley lui paieraient cher cette humiliation.

Il enleva la capuchon qui masquait son visage, fit demi-tour et remonta le train à grandes enjambées, l'air particulièrement rébarbatif. Les étudiants chuchotaient sur son passage, et certains le montraient même ouvertement du doigt.

« Regarde Jo c'est Drago Malefoy ! » Gloussa une jeune sorcière en agrippant la manche de son amie.

Le Serpentard leur jeta un regard hautain. C'eut l'effet inverse que celui qu'il escomptait, loin de fuir, les jeunes filles se rapprochèrent encore. La dénommée Jo lui tendit timidement une photo de magazine sur laquelle il se trouvait.

« ? » Marmonna t'elle, les yeux baissés.

Drago était de mauvaise humeur, mais il restait Drago Malefoy, il avait une insupportable vanité, et il se sentit malgré lui flatté par la demande. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il n'était plus un mangemort avide de chair fraîche aux yeux de monde.  
>Il saisit la photo, sortit une élégante plume de sa poche et signa le morceau de papier avec complaisance.<br>Ce fut comme un signal de départ pour les autres étudiants qui n'avaient pas osé l'approcher plus tôt. Il se retrouva rapidement submergé par une foule exclusivement féminine sous les yeux jaloux de ses camarades masculins.

Trois élèves de Serdaigle en sixième année à Poudlard arrivèrent alors, fendant le foule pour arriver devant Drago. En les voyant, celui-ci ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou partir en courant. Elles portaient toutes les trois une robe de sorcier customisée à l'effigie du jeune homme. Sous le portrait se trouvait l'inscription : « Fan club de Drago Malefoy ».

« Bonjour ! S'exclama joyeusement l'une d'entre elles. Je m'appelle Eva, et voici Laurine et Jane, nous sommes les fondatrices de ton fan club officiel. »

Drago resta bouche bée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ignorait totalement avoir un fan club.

« Nous nous occupons des produits dérivés à ton nom, continua la jeune sorcière qui n'avait pas remarqué le désarroi de son idole, nous avons une gamme complète de tee-shirts, tasses, shampooings et bien d'autres objets. Bien entendu nous te reverserons une part de nos bénéfices. Nous aimerions beaucoup que tu poses pour des photos et posters, ce sont des produits très recherchés. »

Drago la laissa continuer son monologue. Son cerveau avait un bug momentané. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle commença à sortir quelques exemples de produits à son effigie. Pointant l'un d'entre eux du doigt, il demanda, stupéfait :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Eva lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de lui répondre calmement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde :

« Une poupée gonflable de luxe à ton effigie bien sur, un produit qui se vend très bien par ailleurs. »

Le jeune sorcier ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il saisit l'emballage et lut la notice qui se trouvait dessus.

Poupée gonflable enchantée deluxe à l'effigie de Drago Malefoy. Double usage possible.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Une poupée gonflable enchantée à son effigie... S'il était possible de mourir de honte, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Un détail pourtant l'intrigua.

« Double usage possible. Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda t-il froidement.

La jeune Eva se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise. Derrière elle ses deux acolytes fixaient leur chaussures.

« Et bien, elle peut servir aux femmes… comme aux hommes. »

Horrifié, le jeune sorcier laissa tomber l'objet par terre, puis le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un scrout à pétard fou furieux. Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur celui-ci.

« Incendio ! »

La poupée gonflable partit en fumée. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois sorcières :

« Si jamais j'entends à nouveau parler de cette chose, vous verrez de très près la mort mesdemoiselles. » Leur murmura t-il à l'oreille, menaçant.

Laissant les jeunes femmes pétrifiées au milieu du couloir, il partit rejoindre son groupe de Serpentard. Sa mine était si renfrognée qu'il effraya trois étudiants de première année sur son passage. Il fit violemment irruption dans le wagon ou se trouvaient ses amis. Pansy se dandina jusqu'à lui, puis s'accrocha à son bras en couinant :

« Tu étais passé où, Dray ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte et s'assit sur un bout de banquette, la mine rébarbative.

« Arrête de bouder, Dray. » Dit Théodore en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Son commentaire lui valut un regard glacial, tandis que Drago reprenait son air hautain habituel.

« Un Malefoy ne boude pas, il désapprouve. » Grogna t-il.

Nott observa longuement son ami avant de reprendre le livre qu'il lisait avant l'arrivée du jeune Malefoy. Pansy quand à elle continua de dévisager Drago malgré les regards contrariés qu'il lui lançait.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda t-il finalement, agacé.  
>-Rien. C'est juste que d'habitude ton style est moins… strict. » Fit-elle remarquer.<p>

Afin de cacher les horribles marques qui le marbraient des doigts de pieds jusqu'au bas du cou, Drago avait impeccablement boutonné sa chemise, et portait des gants de velours noir. Il ignora le commentaire de Pansy, et saisit un livre de potion.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident. Lorsqu'enfin, le train s'arrêta, les étudiants descendirent rapidement puis se dirigèrent vers les carrosses tirés par les sombrals. Au loin, Drago aperçu Potter et sa bande. Il avait déjà l'intention de lui faire payer cette histoire de goule avant d'avoir rencontré son fan club et leurs produits dérivés spéciaux. Mais cet incident lui avait mis les nerfs à vif, et il comptait bien faire passer sa colère sur ce crétin de survivant.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry se trémoussait sur place, mal à l'aise. Depuis son arrivée dans la grande salle, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas cessé de le toiser, et le survivant distinguait presque une lueur de folie dans ses prunelles grises. Il essayait d'ignorer le Serpentard, mais c'était assez difficile compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Après tout, ils avaient été pris en photo dans une situation qui avait été mal interprétée par tout le pays. Il avait espéré que Drago Malefoy ait tout oublié, ivre comme il était mais son regard d'assassin semblait indiquer le contraire. Quelle autre raison aurait-il eu de lui en vouloir ?  
>Harry sentit un autre regard meurtrier l'atteindre de plein fouet. Ginny se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire timide mais voyant la jeune femme faire un mouvement vers sa baguette magique, il détourna vivement le regard. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dévoré vivant par une nuée de chauve-souris démoniaques, et Ginny connaissait le sortilège adéquat sur le bout des doigts.<br>Ses yeux errèrent dans la grande salle. Le château avait été rénové à l'identique. Il ne restait plus aucun signe de la bataille finale, si ce n'était une stèle commémorative sur le mur derrière la table des professeurs. Il croisa le regard d'Hagrid qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Passe-moi une corde Harry, que je puisse me pendre » Lui demanda Ron sombrement en regardant son reflet dans une cuillère en métal.

Le survivant, compatissant, lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel avec son ex-petite amie ou avec Malefoy. A peine de retour à Poudlard et deux personnes voulaient sa mort, il avait de quoi se sentir fébrile.

« Ron, tu cherches à lancer une nouvelle mode ? » Questionna Dean, observant le sorcier avec intérêt.

Harry vit les oreilles de son meilleur ami devenir écarlates, et se sentit un peu responsable. Si Ron était actuellement dans cette situation, c'était parce qu'il avait oublié la goule dans le bar après l'incident avec Malefoy. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de changer de sujet de conversation mais Padma Patil ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Tu me donneras le nom de ces cosmétiques Ron, ils sont sublimes. Il y a ce rouge à lèvres en plus foncé ? »

Ronald Weasley marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, humilié. Il était en train de parler maquillage avec une fille, c'était la fin de la fin. Un héros du monde sorcier se devait d'être viril, et non fardé à outrance parlant de cosmétiques comme du temps qu'il faisait. Hermione observait la scène, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall se leva et réclama le silence. Elle toisa l'assistance quelques secondes afin de juger si l'attention qui lui était portée était bien totale, puis commença le discours de bienvenue.

« Chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous un bon retour à Poudlard. Comme vous l'avez certainement lu dans la gazette, j'ai été nommée directrice de cette école. »

Un salve d'applaudissement retentit. Le professeur de métamorphose leva la main afin de réclamer l'attention une nouvelle fois.

« L'année scolaire a été écourtée en raison des réparations du château, mais le programme ne changera pas malgré les deux mois en moins.

Ron émit un couinement horrifié. Hermione quant à elle regardait sereinement la nouvelle directrice. De toute façon, elle avait d'ors et déjà rattrapé la septième année.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais vous parler de la guerre contre celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la grande salle. Les élèves avaient pris une expression sérieuse, et écoutaient gravement la nouvelle directrice.

« Nous avons tous perdu un proche dans ce combat, qu'il s'agisse d'un membre de notre famille ou d'un ami. Malgré notre victoire, nous avons eu de lourdes pertes. Nous devons faire notre deuil et avancer, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour tous ceux qui sont tombés pour notre liberté. J'aimerais faire une minute de silence en l'honneur de tous ces sorciers qui sont morts pour nous assurer un avenir meilleur. »

Tout bruit disparut aussitôt de la salle, et la plupart des élèves fermèrent les yeux afin de penser à ceux qu'ils avaient connus. Harry se souvint de Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Colin, Fol œil et tant d'autres. Il murmura silencieusement, le cœur gonflé.

« Merci. »

Drago quant à lui se sentait mal. Il se sentait mal d'avoir pris part à cette guerre du côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Certes sa collaboration avait été minime, mais cette pensée ne suffisait pas à le soulager. Les expressions douloureuses sur tous les visages qui l'entouraient le mettaient mal à l'aise, il avait envie de courir hors de la grande salle et de rejoindre ses parents en Allemagne. Pourtant, il se força à rester impassible.

La directrice reprit la parole.

« Souvenons-nous de cette guerre, et faisons en sorte que jamais plus, des évènements de ce genre n'arrivent. »

Elle parcourra la salle des yeux. Les élèves étaient tous là sous ses yeux. Ils avaient leur avenir devant eux. Ils étaient sa fierté. La guerre était finie, il fallait aller de l'avant désormais.  
>McGonagall leur accorda l'un de ses rares sourires.<p>

« J'aimerais maintenant vous présenter nos nouveaux professeurs. »

Le silence se brisa, la tension s'évapora. Elle montra un homme chauve assez jeune, qui se leva et fit une courbette maladroite à l'assemblée.

« Voici Richard Powle, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Annonça t-elle sobrement. Le professeur Slughorn reprendra son poste comme professeur de potions. »

Le professeur Slughorn rit joyeusement et fit de grands gestes de la main à quelques élèves. Le professeur Powle, plus réservé, se contenta de sourire.  
>Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.<p>

« Je dois également vous annoncer la mise en place de nouvelles mesures dans l'école. Madame Pomfresh a demandé à ce qu'une visite médicale obligatoire ait lieu chaque année pour tous les élèves, ainsi que pour les professeurs. Les consultations seront réparties sur une semaine à compter de demain.  
>-QUOI ? »<p>

Le hurlement de Drago résonna dans toute la grande salle. Voyant les regards braqués sur lui, il se rassit sur son banc, blanc comme un linge.  
>Il ne pouvait décemment pas passer une visite médicale dans son état actuel. S'il montrait les marques qu'il avait sur le corps à l'infirmière, elle lui poserait forcément des questions. Et pire, il risquait d'y avoir des fuites.<br>Théodore l'observait calmement. Lui seul comprenait pourquoi cette annonce avait provoqué un tel choc chez le jeune Malefoy. Il voyait presque les méninges de Drago fumer tandis qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de contourner cette obligation malvenue.

Pendant ce temps, inconsciente que cette annonce avait été comparable à une condamnation à mort pour l'un de ses élèves, la directrice continuait ses explications.

« Les visites médicales des Gryffondors toutes années confondues auront lieu mardi premier novembre, demain donc. Les professeurs mercredi, les Serdaigles jeudi, les Poufsouffles vendredi et enfin, les Serpentards samedi. La répartition des créneaux horaires sera affichée dans vos dortoirs. »

La panique s'empara de Drago. Il avait moins d'une semaine pour trouver une solution à son problème. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être malade sinon il finirait quand même à l'infirmerie.  
>Tout à coup, une idée lumineuse traversa son esprit. Il lui suffisait de se faire remplacer. Un peu de polynectar et le tour serait joué. Il suffisait qu'il déniche un cheveu de lui avant qu'il ne se fasse stigmatiser par la goule, et il aurait un double de lui vierge de toutes marques compromettantes. Le problème était : qui ? La seule personne au courant de son problème était Nott, et il était à Serpentard, il ferait donc sa visite médicale le même jour.<p>

Une touffe de cheveux bruns désordonnés bougea dans son champ de vision. L'aura maléfique de Draco réapparut.

« Potter ! » Grogna t-il en observant le survivant comme un loup fixe sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Théodore plissa le front.

« Dray, tu ne devrais pas plutôt trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation épineuse au lieu de penser à ta vengeance ?  
>-Potter est la cause de tout ça, il va arranger les choses, de gré ou de force. Grogna Draco sans quitter le survivant des yeux.<p>

Il saisit un parchemin vierge et se mit à écrire rageusement. Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, il ensorcela le parchemin qui s'envola en direction de son destinataire.

« Aïe ! » Cria Harry lorsque le bout pointu de l'avion en papier frappa sa nuque de plein fouet.

Il se retourna et vit le parchemin qui attendait patiemment qu'il l'ouvre. A l'autre bout de la salle, Drago le fixait avec un rictus particulièrement diabolique. Le survivant regarda rapidement autour de lui. Ron était occupé à engloutir le contenu de son assiette et Hermione avait sorti un livre de médicomagie de son sac. Il ouvrit nerveusement le morceau de papier.

_Ce soir a 22 heures devant le tableau de la Madone ivre au quatrième étage._

Une goutte de sueur se forma sur la tempe du jeune sorcier. Malefoy le défiait en duel ? Comptait-il le tuer dans le plus grand secret afin de faire disparaitre la seule personne à savoir qu'il était la « jeune blonde plantureuse » du scandale de la veille ? D'un coup de baguette magique discret, il brûla le parchemin, puis recommença à manger, fébrile. Hors de question qu'il y aille, vu l'aura malfaisante que dégageait Malefoy, ce serait se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup.

Drago l'avait vu incendier le message, et fixait encore le dos du survivant, ulcéré. Comptait-il se débarrasser de lui comme ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?  
>La partie : « Lui faire accepter le plan de gré » avait échoué. Finalement il allait devoir utiliser la force.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

La suite du banquet de bienvenue fut un véritable calvaire pour bien des personnes. Ron se faisait dévisager ouvertement, et les jeunes sorcières coquettes commentaient ses goûts en matière de cosmétiques. Ginny brandissait sa baguette magique façon majorette en lançant des regards mauvais à un Harry terrorisé. Enfin, Drago ricanait tout seul en pensant aux mille et une façons possibles d'obliger Potter à prendre sa place lors de la visite médicale.

Lorsque enfin ce fut l'heure de retourner aux salles communes, le survivant fut le premier à s'élancer hors de la grande salle, suivi de près par Ron. Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors et se barricadèrent dans leur dortoir, tous deux moralement éprouvés par cette rentrée.

Ils pensaient enfin pouvoir souffler et oublier leurs ennuis respectifs, mais c'était sans compter leurs cruels colocataires. Seamus entra dans la chambre en courant, suivi de près par Dean, et se précipita vers Harry en hurlant :

« Ginny arrive ! Elle a emprunté un scrout à pétard à Hagrid ! »

Harry glapit, les yeux exorbités et sauta prestement derrière un lit pour s'y terrer. Il sortit prudemment la tête de sa cachette en entendant le jeune sorcier ricaner.

« Franchement Harry, on dirait un lapin qui a vu un renard, j'aurais du prendre ta tête en photo. »

Il continua de se marrer tout seul, indifférent au regard noir du survivant. Dean, quand à lui, avait décidé de s'attaquer à Ron.

« Seamus, fais attention, ne t'en prends pas trop à Harry sinon Ron risque de s'en mêler, tu as vu ses peintures de guerre ? Il se prend pour un sioux ! »

Ron attrapa un oreiller et poursuivit l'impertinent tout autour de la chambre en faisant pleuvoir les coups et les jurons. Dean rigolait, le mettant au défi de l'attraper.  
>D'abord amusé, Harry se lassa vite du spectacle, et repensa sombrement aux évènements des derniers jours.<p>

C'est à cet instant que Neville arriva à son tour dans la pièce, l'air absent. Il vit la lutte entre Ron et Dean, aperçut Seamus qui encourageait les deux lutteurs et enfin Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Il hésita une seconde puis fit un pas dans la direction du survivant. Celui-ci sortit de ses méditations lorsque le jeune Londubat fut à côté de lui.

« Neville ? »

Le jeune sorcier se tordait les doigts nerveusement, le regard fuyant.

« Harry, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils. Annonça t-il lentement.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard perçant.

« C'est à propos de Luna ? Demanda t-il, se souvenant de l'étrange scène dans le Poudlard Express.  
>-Oui. » Murmura Neville, rougissant.<p>

Harry leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« Je… Je préfère qu'on en parle en privé. Précisa alors le jeune Londubat, gêné. Tu pourrais venir me voir à la serre numéro neuf samedi à quinze heures ? »

Harry acquiesca, intrigué. Neville lui sourit, visiblement soulagé qu'il ait accepté sa demande. Puis le jeune sorcier se retourna et commença à vider soigneusement sa valise. Un paquet de taille imposante se trouvait parmi ses affaires. Il le prit délicatement, en faisant bien attention à ne pas retirer l'emballage. Il tenta ensuite de le mettre discrètement dans son armoire, malheureusement, Ron, qui coursait toujours Dean, s'en aperçut.

« C'est quoi Neville ? » Demanda t-il, tandis que l'interpelé se figeait.

Ron plissa les yeux en louchant sur le paquet puis demanda, d'une voix gourmande.

« Ce serait pas le Chapamorix dont Luna parlait ? »

Les joues de Neville devinrent écarlates. La curiosité fit place à de la convoitise, et Ron s'approcha lentement du jeune Londubat, tétanisé. Celui-ci recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve acculé contre le mur, le paquet toujours étroitement serré dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas montrer ça à qui que ce soit, il en mourrait de honte. Heureusement pour lui, Seamus interrompit Ron.

« Choix des lits ! » Hurla t-il en s'élançant vers une couchette.

Aussitôt ce fut l'émeute, les occupants de la pièce coururent tous s'approprier un lit. Même Neville, qui tenait encore son étrange paquet, se jeta sauvagement sur l'un des matelas. Harry, qui n'avait pas réagi assez rapidement, se retrouva seul au milieu de la chambre sous les yeux moqueurs des autres garçons.

« C'est toi qui a la couchette avec la fenêtre cette année Harry ! » Dit joyeusement Seamus en désignant le seul lit encore vacant.

Harry regarda son futur nid. Une fenêtre était placée juste au dessus du matelas, et depuis six ans qu'il vivait à Poudlard, il n'y avait jamais vu le moindre volet. Ils avaient bien tenté d'en mettre un mais il avait toujours disparu comme par magie. A la fin de la troisième année, après des dizaines d'essais infructueux, ils avaient fini par abandonner et avait appelé ce phénomène : « La malédiction de la vingt et unième fenêtre de la tour de Gryffondor ».

Le survivant soupira et accepta son destin, résigné. Il se dirigea vers sa valise pour placer son contenu sur les étagères. Un nouveau soupir accompagna la découverte d'un petit cadre photo sur lequel on les voyait, Ginny et lui.

Voyant que chacun était parti vaquer à ses occupations, Neville plaça le paquet qu'il tenait dans son armoire. Par mesure de sécurité, il lança dessus une batterie de sortilèges et de maléfices qui empêcheraient les curieux d'accéder à son contenu.  
>Ron quand à lui fouillait rageusement sa valise, à la recherche d'un objet bien précis.<p>

« Te voilà ! » Cria t-il victorieusement en brandissant un cadre.

Il se pencha sur la toile et appela doucement, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Fred, viens là. »

Le portrait resta vide. Seamus, Dean et Neville s'étaient retournés et observaient désormais la bataille entre Ron et le morceau de toile couvert de peinture.  
>Agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse, le jeune sorcier commença à secouer l'objet violemment en continuant d'appeler son frère.<p>

« Ola du calme Ron, j'étais en train de parler avec George d'une nouvelle invention… Répondit enfin Fred qui apparut aussitôt dans le cadre.  
>-Rien à faire ! Hurla celui-ci. Tu avais dit que je pourrais avoir le contre-sort pour enlever ces cosmétiques magiques, donne le moi immédiatement, la plaisanterie à assez durée !<br>-Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Demanda innocemment le portrait, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il n'y a pas de contre-sort, il faut se procurer le démaquillant spécial que nous avons élaboré. Il coûte la modique sommes de trois gallions et douze mornilles.  
>-QUOI ? »<p>

Ron injuria copieusement Fred sous les regards goguenards de Dean et Seamus qui s'étaient confortablement installés sur le bord de leurs lits.

Harry finit rapidement de ranger ses affaires. Il tenait toujours la photo de Ginny dans sa main. Il hésita quelques secondes puis la posa sur sa table de chevet. Il irait s'expliquer avec Ginny lorsque les choses se seraient calmées. S'il tentait de l'approcher avant, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

Il monta sur sa couchette et ferma les rideaux qui entouraient le lit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres occupants de la pièce. Ceux-ci l'ignorèrent, captivés par la lutte verbale entre Ron et le portrait de son frère.

Souhaitant s'endormir rapidement après cette rude journée, Harry lança un sort d'insonorisation qui préserverait ses oreilles des cris de son meilleur ami. Ses condisciples ne pourraient pas entendre ses ronflements par la même occasion.

Le survivant jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Même si l'absence de volets l'empêcherait de faire des grasses matinées toute l'année, la vue qu'il avait du haut de la tour de gryffondor était magnifique. Il observa un moment le lac dans lequel se reflétait la pleine lune, et les abords de la forêt interdite, songeant à ses six années passées à Poudlard. Il se sentit nostalgique.  
>Le survivant était profondément plongé dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'un bâillement manqua lui décrocher la mâchoire. Il était déjà tard, et les cours commençaient le lendemain.<p>

Il se glissa avec délice dans les draps parfumés et propres, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il se sentait oppressé, une menace s'approchait de lui à grand pas. Il avait développé un radar à ennui durant la guerre, et celui-ci lui indiquait un danger imminent.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Hurla t-il alors.

Devant sa fenêtre, lévitant à plus de sept étages du sol se trouvait Drago Malefoy, un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon sur les lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry regardait, hébété, son pire ennemi s'approcher de la fenêtre, à califourchon sur un balai volant. Le sourire maléfique de Malefoy s'élargissait de secondes en secondes, et le survivant sentit des sueurs froides le recouvrir de la tête aux pieds. L'instinct de survie qu'il avait acquis durant la guerre prit vite le dessus, et il se précipita en direction de sa table de chevet pour y attraper sa baguette. Mais Drago n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. D'un coup de baguette magique rageur, il fit exploser le carreau. Il entra dans la chambre à toute vitesse, toujours sur son balai, et empoigna Harry avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'empoigner son arme.

« Enfin seuls tous les deux Potter. » Murmura Malefoy d'un ton douceâtre, jetant son moyen de locomotion hors du lit.

Le survivant tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte, en vain. Drago lui broyait les épaules.

« Inutile de te rappeler ce que tu m'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua t-il, les yeux fous.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Parlait-il du baiser ? Dans ce cas, c'était lui le responsable, il s'était quasiment jeté sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le jeune Malefoy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités pour ça, Potter ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie n'est ce pas ?  
>- Prendre mes… responsabilités ? »<p>

Harry avait réussi à articuler quelques mots. Il fixait son pire ennemi, choqué. C'était bizarre. C'était vraiment bizarre. Malefoy lui demandait, à califourchon sur lui, de prendre ses responsabilités pour un baiser accidentel. L'angoisse le submergea et il se débattit violemment.

« Tu es fou Malefoy ? A quoi tu penses exactement ? Lâche-moi !  
>-A quoi je pense ? Demanda Drago, le fixant méchamment. Tu as porté atteinte à mon intégrité physique, Potter ! »<p>

Harry transpirait abondement, la situation échappait à tous contrôle. Il était assez surpris de la réaction de Malefoy. Agir comme une jeune fille romantique à qui on a volé son premier baiser, ça ne collait pas vraiment à son image de bad-boy bourreau des cœurs. Draco continua sa tirade, indifférent au trouble de son prisonnier.

« Sans compter le préjudice moral. Comment crois tu que je me sois senti le matin lorsque je me suis réveillé dans mon lit avec à côté de moi… »

Le sorcier avait fermé les yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à terminer sa phrase tellement ce souvenir le révulsait. Le survivant l'observait comme s'il venait de s'échapper d'un asile psychiatrique.

« Tu… tu es cinglé Malefoy, je n'ai jamais…  
>-Ne nie pas Potter ! Je l'ai vu de mes propre yeux, et même Théodore peut le confirmer ! »<p>

Harry était statufié, il ne bougeait plus, sous le choc. Malefoy pensait avoir passé la nuit avec lui ? C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui demandait de prendre ses responsabilités ? L'horreur le submergea, cet homme était dangereux, la guerre devait l'avoir profondément dérangé pour qu'il invente un scénario pareil.

Drago quand à lui n'avait pas conscience de l'impact de ses mots sur le survivant. Il parlait de l'incident avec la goule, et n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que ses propos puissent être mal interprêtés.

Potter niant les faits, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, toujours à califourchon sur le survivant, afin d'appuyer ses dires.

Harry poussa un couinement aigüe en voyant son pire ennemi commencer à se déshabiller. Il se débattit furieusement pour échapper au sorcier.  
>Toutefois, lorsqu'il aperçu les marques violettes qui zébraient le torse de Malefoy, il s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger.<p>

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t'il ingénument, les yeux fixé sur les étranges stigmates.  
>-Tu oses me demander ce que c'est ? Grogna Draco sentant la colère l'envahir. C'est ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ! Avec ta goule diabolique ! »<p>

Harry comprit alors qu'il avait peut-être mal assimilé ce que Malefoy avait voulu dire par « prendre ses responsabilités ».

« Tu parlais d'une goule ? Demanda timidement le survivant, n'osant pas regarder Drago dans les yeux.  
>-Bien sûr, de quoi d'autre ? » Répondit agressivement le sorcier.<p>

Il aperçut les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de Harry, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément.

« A quoi tu pensais Potter ? » S'enquerra le jeune homme, atterré.

Le survivant observait obstinément ses pieds.

« Je pensais que tu parlais de la photo... Entre autres... » Marmonna t-il, mort de honte.

Malefoy le regarda, sans comprendre.

« La photo ? Quelle photo ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. Il pensait que Drago lui reprochait le baiser accidentel qui avait été publié à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais il ne semblait même pas au courant.  
>Il se dégagea de l'étau formé par les mains du sorcier, et saisit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.<p>

« Accio Gazette du Sorcier. » Marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

Un exemplaire vola jusqu'à eux depuis la valise de Seamus. Drago sembla remarquer que malgré le boucan qu'ils avaient fait, personne ne s'était encore réveillé.

« Insonorisation magique. » Répondit Harry à son regard interrogateur.

Il lui tendit le journal, Drago le lui arracha des mains. C'était l'exemplaire parlant du scandale Potter. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'y intéresser avec les évènements récents c'est donc avec une certaine curiosité qu'il parcourut l'article des yeux.

« Quel rapport avec moi Potter ? »

Harry le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il ne se souvenait vraiment de rien. Il lui montra la photo du menton, et le sorcier l'observa sans comprendre.

« C'est toi triple buse ! » Cria Harry, agacé, au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Drago ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire, Potter venait de lui sortir la blague la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendu. Toutefois, il reposa les yeux sur la photo.

« Merlin ! Cria t-il alors.  
>-Tu comprends enfin, Malefoy ?<br>-Cette étiquette ! C'est la robe de sorcier édition limitée que j'ai acheté cet été chez Fanfretoche ! »

C'était une preuve indéniable. Des cheveux aussi parfaits, une silhouette aussi magnifique, une robe de sorcier de cette classe. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait rassembler tout ça à la fois ? Il s'effondra sur le lit. Il était tombé bien bas pour avoir été pris en photo embrassant Potter dans un bar miteux. La haine l'envahit, et il saisit à nouveau Harry pour le secouer comme un prunier.

« Avoue Potter, c'était planifié ça aussi ? Mettre cette goule dans mon lit ne te suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu m'humilies en public aussi ?  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était un accident, idiot ! A cause de ça, Ginny veut me tuer ! » Répondit Harry, ulcéré.<p>

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, assimilant ce que son pire ennemi venait de dire.

« Comment ça, une goule dans ton lit ? »

Sous ses yeux horrifiés, son pire ennemi prit une belle teinte pivoine, avant de lui lancer un regard hargneux, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

En quelques mots, Drago lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu avec la goule. Harry eut tout d'abord une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire. Puis, au fur et à mesure de son récit, le survivant changea d'expression jusqu'à ce que son visage prenne l'air le plus comique que le Serpentard ait jamais vu. La bouche béante, les yeux grands ouverts, on aurait dit une carpe.

« Je… Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais fais une chose pareille ! » S'indigna le jeune homme.

Il se mit à raconter sa version des faits à toute allure. Même si c'était Malefoy, il ne comptait pas laisser quiconque lui attribuer ce genre d'activité douteuse. Il ne s'amusait pas à mettre des goules dans le lit des gens. Il avait oublié la créature dans le bar avec son pire ennemi, ce qui était arrivé ensuite ne le concernait pas.

Malefoy n'avait pas l'air convaincu par sa tirade. Il balaya ses dernières tentatives d'explications du revers de la main, et prit son insupportable air hautain.

« Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, Potter. Cette goule était avec toi, ce qui m'arrive est donc de ta responsabilité.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ?<br>-Non. Tu vas me remplacer pour ma visite médicale samedi à quinze heures. Répondit Drago d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. J'ai du polynectar et un cheveu de moi avant cet… incident. Tu iras à l'infirmerie à ma place. »

Harry l'observa, nullement convaincu.

« Pourquoi tu ne bois pas le polynectar toi-même ? Si c'est un cheveu qui a été prélevé avant que tu n'aies ces marques, ça devrait aller non ?  
>- Potter, tu n'écoutes rien en cours ? Cela ne fonctionne pas sur soi-même, Severus l'avait dit plusieurs fois, mais apparemment tu avais mieux à faire qu'écouter. »<p>

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde à donner sa réponse.

« Non.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-J'ai dit non. Tu as ces marques, et moi je suis pris dans un énorme scandale, on est quitte.

Draco eut un sourire menaçant. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse, et les révélations que Potter lui avait faites un peu plus tôt lui donnait une riposte sur mesure.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je ferais une annonce publique dans laquelle j'avouerai être la jeune personne séduisante du scandale. J'imagine déjà les gros titres des journaux : « Harry Potter fait son coming out ! », prometteur non ?  
>-Tu… C'est du chantage ! Et tout le monde pensera que tu préfères les hommes toi aussi ! »<p>

Drago eut un ricanement sinistre.

« Je préfère ça plutôt qu'être vu comme le sorcier qui met des goules dans son lit. »

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Très bien, il suffit de prendre ta place pour la visite médicale ? J'accepte, et on ne parle plus de cette histoire une fois qu'elle sera passée.  
>-Cela me convient. Répondit sobrement Malefoy, impassible.<br>-Par contre tu as dit que la visite a lieu à quinze heures samedi ? »

Drago acquiesca.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir me remplacer auprès de Neville. Je lui ai promis de venir le voir à la serre numéro neuf ce jour-là. »

Babysitter Londubat n'était pas particulièrement réjouissant, mais Drago décida de ne pas faire d'histoires et accepta sans hésiter.  
>Il prit son balai et repassa par la fenêtre.<p>

« Samedi à quatorze heures trente devant le portrait de la madone ivre Potter. Ne t'avise pas de me faire faux bond. »

Et il disparut dans l'obscurité. Harry resta un instant assis sur son matelas, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Dans quel guêpier s'était il encore fourré ?


	9. Chapter 9

La semaine s'était écoulée lentement. Harry avait à plusieurs reprises été attaqué par une nuée de chauves-souris enragées, et le regard menaçant de Drago Malefoy avait suivi le survivant en permanence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut la fouine ? Lui demanda Ron le samedi midi.  
>- Sais pas. » Répondit-il sombrement.<p>

Dans peu de temps aurait lieu la fameuse visite médicale, et le Serpentard n'avait pas lâché Harry des yeux durant tout le repas. Celui-ci se concentra sur son assiette, essayant d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur.  
>C'est cet instant que choisit une jeune élève de Poufsouffle pour aborder le survivant. Rougissante, elle lui proposa de boire un verre avec elle à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Il déglutit difficilement, voyant Ginny jouer avec sa baguette magique à l'autre bout de la table. Poliment mais fermement, il rejeta la demande. L'article scandaleux de la semaine passée avait fait passer le sage et rangé Harry Potter pour un tombeur et les sorcières s'étaient faites plus insistantes à son égard, pensant qu'elles avaient une chance auprès du jeune héros. Étrangement, leurs propositions coïncidaient avec les attaques de chauve-souris.<p>

Ron était abordé pour de toutes autres raisons. De nombreuses filles et même des garçons venaient lui demander ou il trouvait son maquillage, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver.

"Ron Weasley ?"

Un troupeau de jeunes sorciers s'était à nouveau approché de lui, et le jeune Weasley ouvrit la bouche afin de les envoyer paître. Il la referma immédiatement en apercevant le visage de ses interlocuteurs. Le groupe était constitué de quatre garçons, et ils avaient tous étalé une épaisse couche de maquillage sur leurs visages.  
>Hébété, il écouta les jeunes étudiants s'extasier devant son audace à créer les tendances, et lui demander quelques conseils sur les cosmétiques. Voyant son meilleur ami dans un état second, Harry décida de profiter de l'occasion pour s'esquiver discrètement.<p>

A quatorze heures trente, il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous. Malefoy s'y trouvait déjà, et il parut infiniment soulagé en apercevant Harry.

« Viens là Potter. » Ordonna t-il en saisissant la manche du survivant.

Il traina le sorcier jusqu'à un placard à balais spacieux. Rapidement, ignorant le regard choqué de Harry, il se déshabilla entièrement, ne gardant qu'un caleçon aux couleurs de sa maison. Voyant que le survivant n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, il soupira.

« Potter, on échange nos vêtements avant de prendre le polynectar. Bouge-toi on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Ils intervertirent leurs tenues en silence. Harry avait les joues en feu, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être à demi-nu avec son pire ennemi dans un placard. Drago ignora royalement le survivant, se rhabillant avec désinvolture. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'enfiler son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor, il jeta un bref coup d'œil dégouté à l'écusson rouge et or qui se trouvait désormais sur sa robe de sorcier, puis fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac.

« Tiens moi ça Potter. » Ordonna t-il en tendant au survivant deux fioles en verre.

Il retira ses gants, découvrant les marques violettes laissées par la goule. Puis, sans prévenir, il arracha une touffe de cheveux à Harry. Celui-ci glapit puis se frotta le cuir chevelu, lançant un regard torve à Malefoy. Ce dernier, ignorant le jeune homme, laissa tomber les cheveux dans la fiole. Il sortit ensuite de son sac un étui dans lequel se trouvait un unique cheveu blond. Il fit glisser celui-ci dans l'autre flacon de polynectar et le donna au survivant. Se fusillant mutuellement du regard, ils burent la potion.

A nouveau, Harry eut l'impression de fondre, ses membres se déformant désagréablement pour prendre à nouveau forme. Pour être honnête, Malefoy avait bien meilleur goût que ne l'avait eu Goyle de nombreuses années auparavant.

Bientôt, la transformation se termina, et Harry regarda autour de lui. Un nouveau Harry se trouvait en face de lui, un air désagréablement hautain au visage. Quant à lui, il sentait des mèches blondes lui chatouiller désagréablement le cou. Drago, qui avait maintenant l'apparence du survivant, l'empoigna brusquement pour l'examiner. Une fois son inspection terminée, lâchant un Harry déboussolé, il eut un sourire victorieux.

« Pas la moindre marque ! Parfait ! »

Il passa ensuite à un nouvel examen, du corps de Potter cette fois ci. Il tâtonna ses abdominaux et les muscles de ses bras. Le voyant tripoter son corps avec autant de désinvolture, Harry cria, révolté.

« Enlève tes pattes de MON corps Malefoy ! »

Drago eut un sourire machiavélique, et Harry frissonna en voyant son propre visage se tordre ainsi. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ses zygomycètes capables de lui donner une telle expression.  
>Il cessa brusquement de penser à ses muscles faciaux en voyant Malefoy enlever son pull.<p>

« Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voie blanche.  
>-Je veux voir si tu as réellement un tatouage de toi terrassant le seigneur des ténèbres dans ton dos. » Répondit Drago comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.<p>

Ainsi ce genre de rumeurs circulait. La nouvelle laissa Harry sonné. Sa réputation était de plus en plus dégradée chaque jour. D'abord il était un séducteur sans remords, puis un mégalomane qui tatouait ses propres exploits sur son corps, qu'inventerait-on ensuite ?  
>Malefoy ayant constaté qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre ornementation dans le dos de Harry, il se rhabilla rapidement, et commença à donner des consignes au survivant.<p>

« Bien Potter. Tu vas à la visite médicale, tu passes les tests sans rechigner, tu parles le moins possible et tu gardes une expression digne. J'ai modifié le polynectar pour que ses effets durent un peu plus de deux heures, tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir à ce niveau-là.  
>-Tu as.. modifié le polynectar ? »<p>

Drago se rengorgea, très fier de lui.

« J'ai l'intention de devenir maitre des potions à ma sortie de Poudlard, j'ai déjà fait quelques expérimentations avec Severus, mais c'est ma première réussite seul. »

Il capta le regard peu rassuré du survivant.

« Pas besoin de faire cette tête Potter, je l'ai déjà testé des dizaines de fois, il est sans danger. J'ai l'intention de le faire breveter d'ici peu. »

Drago avait pris son insupportable air supérieur. Lui, un sorcier d'à peine dix-huit ans avait réussi à allonger la durée d'action du polynectar. Il serait certainement félicité par toute la communauté sorcière pour une telle découverte.  
>Il avait été passablement irrité de ne pas réussir à faire un antidote pour les marques de la goule sur son corps. Avec ses talents en potions, il avait espéré pouvoir s'en sortir, mais ça n'avait finalement pas été le cas, et c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas encore assez bon pour inventer une potion lui-même. Il n'avait fait qu'améliorer une potion déjà existante, de là à en créer une, il y avait un monde.<p>

Il se tourna vers Harry, celui-ci se tripotait nerveusement les doigts, peu rassuré pour la suite des évènements. Toutefois c'est avec assurance qu'il donna ses propres recommandations à Drago.

« Tu ne te moques pas de Neville, tu ne le regarde pas avec ton insupportable air hautain, et tu essayes de ne pas trop parler. »

Malefoy acquiesça. De toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un long et ennuyeux débat avec Londubat.

« Au pire, si je m'ennuie trop je lui ferais un strip-tease. » Glissa t-il sérieusement.

Horrifié, Harry imagina Drago utilisant son corps pour se dénuder lascivement devant Neville. Couper toute tentation de ruiner encore plus sa réputation devint une priorité.

Il prit une expression larmoyante.

« Non, pitié tout mais pas ça madame Pomfresh, je ne supporte pas les seringues ! » Gémit t-il, l'air suppliant, mimant la scène en faisant de grands gestes désespérés.

Drago se vit lui-même suppliant et gémissant devant tous les Serpentard rassemblés. Un frisson lui glissa le long du dos, et il grogna, la voix rauque.

« Ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre Potter. »

Harry souriait largement, victorieux.

« On est d'accord dans ce cas ! » Affirma t-il joyeusement.

Une annonce retentit soudain dans le château.

« Les élèves de septième année de Serpentard sont attendus à l'infirmerie afin de passer leur visite médicale. »

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, nerveux et tendu. Il avait déjà passé sa propre visite dans la semaine, mais y aller avec l'apparence de Malefoy le rendait fébrile.  
>Drago quant à lui, voyant que le survivant ne bougeait pas d'un pas, le poussa violemment hors du placard. Il s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se mêlèrent aux autres élèves qui avançaient dans les couloirs.<p>

« Putain Potter, essaye d'avoir l'air assuré au moins, c'est ma réputation qui est en jeu ! »

Harry l'ignora. Au détour d'un corridor, Pansy, Blaise et Nott apparurent. Drago, conscient d'avoir l'apparence de Harry Potter, et sachant que ses amis seraient très surpris de le voir en une telle compagnie, s'écarta. Il vit Pansy fondre sur Harry pour l'étreindre.

« Tu étais passé ou Dray ? On t'a cherché partout ! »

Harry tenta désespérément de se dégager, un air légèrement dégouté sur le visage.

« Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça finalement. » Murmura Drago pour lui-même, en observant la scène.

Puis, laissant Harry se faire traîner à l'infirmerie avec ses amis de Serpentard, il prit la direction des serres.


	10. Chapter 10

« Dray, tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle. »

Harry fixa bêtement Zabini. Comment le visage de Drago pouvait-il pâlir, quand il était déjà plus blanc que celui d'un fantôme ?

Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, accompagné des amis de Malefoy. Pansy minaudait, accrochée à son bras comme un coquillage sur son rocher, et ses pauvres tentatives de se dégager s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants. Blaise le soutenait du regard, s'inquiétant pour sa santé, et enfin Nott, quand à lui, arborait un sourire sarcastique.  
>Ils marchaient d'un pas conquérant, trainant Harry, coincé dans la peau de son pire ennemi.<br>Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, une file d'élèves s'y trouvait déjà. Le survivant inspira longuement, tentant de faire disparaître son anxiété.

« Reste zen Harry, tu ne vas pas affronter un dragon ou sauver Ron dans le lac. Voldemort est mort et Lockhart n'est pas en état de tapisser les murs de ton dortoir avec ses photos dédicacées. Tu vas juste entrer là-dedans et passer cette fichue visite médicale. »

Son monologue mental fut brusquement interrompue par l'arrivée d'une furie. Une furie blonde, en sixième année à Serdaigle et apparemment très en colère.

« Drago ! » Hurla t-elle en se dirigeant vers Harry, qui s'était statufié.

La jeune sorcière tenait sa baguette dans une main et un parchemin de l'autre.

« Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? » Rugit-elle, pointant le bout de sa baguette sur la poitrine du survivant.

Harry eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. La sorcière continua sa tirade, décrivant en détail tout ce que Malefoy lui avait fait sous les yeux d'une assistance médusée. Quand elle eut fini son récit, les Serpentard fixaient Draco bizarrement, ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que le jeune homme ait ce genre de pratiques.  
>La Serdaigle laissa l'assistance intégrer les informations, puis elle brandit le parchemin.<p>

« Et toi, tu m'abandonnes au petit matin, avec juste un mot sur la table de nuit ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bout de papier : "C'était cool. Ciao."  
>La sorcière jeta le papier par terre, le piétina rageusement puis posa un regard venimeux sur le survivant.<p>

« C'était cool Ciao ? Demanda t-elle doucereusement. Je peux savoir ce que cette nuit a représenté à tes yeux, Malefoy ? »

Et là, Harry resta bouche bée, incapable de lui donner la moindre réponse. Le vrai Malefoy aurait arboré son air de séducteur puis sortit une phrase bateau puant la guimauve avec des yeux sincères. Bref, il aurait fait preuve d'un remarquable instinct de survie, conscient qu'il risquait de se faire transformer en steack haché. Mais Harry était dans un état second depuis la description très détaillée des pratiques au lit de son pire ennemi, c'est pourquoi il se contenta d'émettre un faible borborygme.

CLAC !

Il se prit une gifle monumentale, et lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre ses esprits, il avait une jeune fille en pleurs sous les yeux qui l'injuriait copieusement. Se tenant la joue d'une main, encore choqué, il commit par réflexe une terrible bévue.

« Pardon. »

Si Drago Malefoy s'était fait gifler malgré toutes ses tentatives de séduire la demoiselle, il aurait pris son air hautain habituel et aurait fait sa sortie dignement, ignorant la jeune sorcière. Mais le comportement de Harry était une incohérence flagrante avec le personnage de Draco Malefoy.  
>Un silence de plomb régnait désormais dans le couloir. La Serdaigle ne pleurait plus, en état de choc. Tous les Serpentard fixaient Harry, et celui-ci se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.<br>Pansy éclata alors en sanglots bruyants, et tous les élèves entourèrent le survivant. Ils vérifièrent qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, le soutinrent comme s'il allait s'effondrer raide mort d'un instant à l'autre, le submergeant de questions.  
>Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut bientôt mené au début de la file pour se faire examiner en premier.<p>

Quand Pomfresh ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, on lui jeta le pseudo-Drago dans les bras, la suppliant de vite l'examiner.

« Bonjour Madame Pomfresh. » Lança timidement Harry avec un sourire contrit.

Ce fut alors le branle-bas de combat. En quelques secondes, il avait été assis sur une chaise, ventilé à l'aide d'un éventail ensorcelé et l'infirmière avait déjà commencé à vérifier sa santé de A à Z.  
>Malefoy poli, ce n'était en effet pas normal, il devait y avoir une maladie rare la dessous, à moins que l'un de ses ennemis ne lui ait jeté un sortilège.<p>

« Monsieur Malefoy, je crains de devoir faire un examen plus poussé dans votre cas. »

Harry acquiesça aussitôt, n'opposant pas la moindre résistance. Les autres élèves de serpentard étaient médusés et fous d'inquiétude, quand à madame Pomfresh, elle commença à sérieusement paniquer. Elle lui fit alors passer une batterie de tests, sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

« Enlevez votre chemise monsieur Malefoy. » Lui ordonna t-elle, saisissant sa baguette magique.

Harry rougit furieusement, et commença à déboutonner son vêtement lentement, les mains tremblantes. Même si ce n'était pas son corps, il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de le montrer en public. Car oui, les élèves de Serpentard étaient toujours dans la pièce, l'infirmière les avaient oublié, trop occupée à trouver la source des inquiétants symptômes de Drago Malefoy.

Blaise était livide. Non seulement Drago semblait dans un état critique, mais en plus il ne se rendait pas compte que certains élèves le dévisageaient comme des loups devant un énorme bifteack. A se dénuder comme une vierge effarouchée, il allait finir par se faire violer sur place par l'un ou l'une de ses admirateurs. Pansy par exemple bavait inconsciemment, les yeux fixés sur son idole.

Lorsque Blaise se retourna vers Théodore pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, il fut étonné de lui voir un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Nott qui n'était habituellement pas démonstratif, souriait beaucoup depuis la rentrée scolaire. La situation semblait même l'amuser.

« Théo ! Lança alors Blaise, son regard réprobateur ancré sur le jeune sorcier. Il n'y a rien d'amusant, regarde Pansy ! Et Gray ! »

Nott ne répondit pas et observa machinalement les deux sorciers mentionnés. Il eut un mini rictus dégoûté. Côte à côte, Pansy et sa version masculine, Gray, lançaient des regards éperdus au pseudo-Drago qui se faisait docilement ausculter par l'infirmière.

Le vrai Drago ne supportait pas Gray et ses yeux de chien battu. Il aimait les femmes et les avances du jeune sorcier le révoltaient. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà rappelé à l'ordre, mais Harry quand à lui n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Quand à Pansy, Malefoy avait déjà renoncé à lui échapper, ce pot de glue perpétuel était accroché à lui depuis la première année et il n'avait jamais pu s'en débarrasser.

Madame Pomfresh termina sa consultation, puis saisit un morceau de parchemin et une plume avant de prendre des notes frénétiquement.

« Alors, voyons voir. Marmonna t-elle. Condition physique satisfaisante. Politesse inadéquate avec la personnalité du patient. Docilité louche, et comportement inhabituel. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry, le couvant du regard, puis reprit sa prise de notes.

« Diagnostic : fragilité émotionnelle due à un choc psychologique grave. »

Le survivant reprit immédiatement ses esprits. L'infirmière venait de noter sur la fiche de santé de Malefoy que celui-ci était atteint. Si Drago venait à apprendre qu'à cause de lui, il y aurait à jamais une paperasse confirmant son instabilité mentale, il le tuerait sans doute.

« Malefoy… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas la victime d'un choc psychologique grave ! » Tenta t-il, afin de minimiser les dégâts.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda d'un regard perçant puis écrivit une nouvelle phrase sur le parchemin.

« Dédoublement de la personnalité. »

Harry n'était pas un élève rebelle. Il aimait se balader dans la forêt interdite de son plein gré, transporter des dragons, infiltrer la salle commune des serpentard après avoir fabriqué du polynectar dans les toilettes des filles… Mais il n'aimait pas se rebeller contre l'autorité. Et l'autoritaire madame Pomfresh était du genre à se transformer en scroutt à pétard fou furieux lorsqu'elle était contrariée. C'est pourquoi, il se contenta de ne rien dire. Avec un peu de chance, le parchemin serait à jamais enterré dans une armoire pleine de documents administratifs, loin de l'attention de Drago. Il n'aurait qu'à signaler à tous les témoins de cette scène de ne jamais en reparler, et le tour serait joué.

Lorsque l'infirmière eut fini de noter ces conclusions quant à l'état de Harry-Drago, elle lui montra un fauteuil d'un ample mouvement de tête. Heureux d'avoir terminé la visite médicale, le survivant se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux avec un soupir, et assista, désabusé, aux autres consultations. Contrairement à lui, les élèves suivants se succédèrent rapidement, sans avoir à se déshabiller ou a effectuer une batterie de tests complémentaires.

Ils étaient tous passés et s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'infirmerie, Harry en tête, trop heureux de terminer ce calvaire.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! »

Le survivant avait déjà oublié qu'il avait l'apparence de Drago et gambadait joyeusement vers la sortie.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! »

Il compris soudain, et se retourna pour voir l'infirmière brandir un flacon.

« J'aimerais faire une analyse de votre urine, histoire d'être vraiment certaine qu'il n'y a aucun problème d'ordre physique.  
>- Une quoi ? »<p>

Harry pâlit. Elle ne voulait quand même pas qu'il lui remplisse ce flacon ? Car s'il devait remplir ce flacon il devrait… Non ! Il ne voulait même pas y penser, c'était inconcevable. Mais madame Pomfresh n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire part de ses états d'âme. Elle se saisit de lui et le séquestra dans les toilettes.

« J'ai tout le temps monsieur Malefoy, vous ne ressortirez que lorsque vous m'aurez rempli ce flacon. »


	11. Chapter 11

Pendant que Harry vivait ses mésaventures épiques à l'infirmerie, Drago était en plein dilemme. Il s'était assuré que Potter aille bien passer la visite médicale, alors était-ce vraiment nécessaire de rejoindre Londubat dans cette fichue serre ?  
>Il se trouvait devant la porte vitrée, et ce qu'il voyait derrière c'était un amas de plantes dangereuses gigotant dans tous les sens, et poussant parfois quelques rugissements inquiétants. Il lui fallut deux secondes pour prendre sa décision. Même s'il avait l'apparence du survivant, il était quasiment certain que l'humidité des serres affecterait son propre brushing lorsqu'il reviendrait à la normale. Et il n'avait pas envie de taper la causette avec Londubat.<p>

Ayant finalement décidé de fuir, il amorça un demi-tour en direction du château.

« Harry ? »

Drago étouffa un juron. Évidemment, il s'était fait griller juste au moment ou il allait prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il se tourna et toisa Neville qui était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune sorcier le regardait timidement, les joues un peu rouges.

« Viens, je vais te donner du matériel. » Déclara t-il en saisissant le poignet de Drago pour l'emmener dans la serre.

Une vague d'air chaud et humide le submergea dés son entrée. Il ne fallut qu'une minute, le temps pour atteindre le cabanon dans lequel se trouvaient les équipements, pour que les vêtements du serpentard soient imprégnés par l'humidité ambiante. Il sentit les mèches rebelles se coller sur ses tempes, sa peau devenir moite et il soupira. Maintenant qu'il y était, autant tenir sa promesse envers Potter. Avec mauvaise grâce, il se laissa traîner par Londubat.  
>Neville quant à lui faisait preuve d'un peu plus d'entrain Il équipa le pseudo-Harry de gants et d'un tablier vert immonde, puis il lui fournit quelques outils de jardinier.<p>

« Il n'a quand même pas l'intention de me faire jardiner ? » Pensa Drago avec horreur.

C'était exactement ce que Neville avait en tête. Il le guida jusqu'à une série de plants particulièrement grands et repoussants avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Voila des Lepreuplots Harry ! S'exclama t-il, les yeux brillants. Tu vois les cloques qu'il y a sur les feuilles ? On va récupérer le jus qu'elles contiennent ! »

Drago toisa les plantes d'un regard mauvais.

« A quoi servent ces choses ? Demanda t-il avec dégout.  
>-Il s'agit de l'un des ingrédients que l'on trouve dans le jus de citrouille de Poudlard, c'est un excellent exhausteur de goût. »<p>

Neville, inconscient du choc qu'avait provoquée sa déclaration, perça une cloque pour recueillir le jus. Le liquide visqueux et verdâtre qui en sortit faillit faire vomir le jeune aristocrate. Il y avait vraiment ça dans son jus de citrouille ? Il n'en boirait plus jamais de sa vie.  
>Ayant fini de recueillir le jus, Neville s'était retourné vers Drago, attendant de lui qu'il en fasse de même.<br>Celui-ci resta stoïque, le visage hautain et les bras croisés. Mais le sorcier insista, tendant à Malefoy un sécateur et une fiole. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment inconscient du dégoût de celui-ci.

Ce combat silencieux dura plusieurs minutes. Drago tentait d'ignorer le sorcier, tandis que ce dernier observait le jeune homme avec un air imbécile. Ils tinrent bon jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ne puisse plus faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« Merde, j'aurais dû obliger Potter de prendre ma place et refuser de participer à cette mascarade. » Jura t-il silencieusement.

Il attrapa l'outil que lui tendant Neville, et resta sur place sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de percer les furoncles de cette plante. Mais le jeune sorcier attendait encore, le regardant avec un sourire niais.

Drago s'approcha alors de la plante, prudemment. Il tendit son sécateur vers l'une des immondes cloques et la perça rapidement. Le jus l'éclaboussa et il poussa un grognement désespéré en voyant les tâches qui étaient apparues sur son pantalon. Neville détourna enfin son attention du sorcier, satisfait de le voir participer à son atelier jardinage. Il lui lança joyeusement, saisissant son sécateur.

« Au début je devais juste remplir les pots vides de terreau, mais comme tu venais, je me suis dit qu'on devait faire une activité plus intéressante ! »

Drago inspira longuement, expira rapidement. Londubat pensait faire plaisir à Potter en lui faisant percer les cloques d'une plante ? Les gryffondors étaient vraiment des créatures mystérieuses.

Il passa la demie-heure suivante à faire semblant de s'affairer autour de sa plante, écoutant les banalités que Neville lui sortait. Au bout d'un énième « Il fait beau pour un mois de novembre, hein Harry ? », il pensa sérieusement à lui jeter un sort aux conséquences douloureuses. Heureusement pour lui, le sorcier se décida enfin à parler de ce qui le troublait tant.

« Harry. Commença t-il. Tu as du remarquer ce qui s'est passé avec Luna dans le train non ?  
>-Mouais. » Répondit Drago, la curiosité en éveil.<p>

Il ne mentait pas en affirmant ça, car il se trouvait bien derrière la porte du wagon à ce moment là, espionnant Potter.

« Une histoire de chapamorix c'est ça ? » Glissa t-il l'air de rien, en observant le jeune sorcier à la dérobée.

A nouveau, Neville rougit. Sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, il hésita quelques secondes avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Tu vois, je n'ai jamais eu que Luna comme petite amie…  
>- Donc ils sont vraiment ensembles. Pensa Drago, qui sentait son intérêt décupler.<br>- Du coup, j'aurais aimé que tu me donnes quelques conseils, et que tu me dises si notre relation est… normale. » Finit-il, les yeux rivés au sol.

Drago eut envie de lui rire au nez. Londubat prenait Harry pour un expert en la matière ? Potter avait une vie amoureuse qui ressemblait à un champ de ruine. Entre Cho et Ginny, il était toujours tombé sur des névrosées, l'une chialait à longueur de journée et l'autre tentait de le tuer à chaque détour de couloir. Bon, même involontairement, il y était un peu pour quelque chose pour l'échec de sa dernière relation, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que le survivant était un être niais et malchanceux en amour.  
>Cette irrésistible envie de rire coupa court lorsque Drago repensa à la deuxième partie de la déclaration de Neville. Apparemment il pensait que sa relation avec Lovegood était étrange, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant compte tenu que Luna n'était pas des plus normales. Il fit un sourire qui se voulait engageant au jeune homme, l'encourageant à continuer ses déclarations.<p>

« Finalement j'ai bien fait de venir." Pensa t-il tout sourire.

Il fixa Neville qui se tortillait sur place, mal à l'aise.

« C'est quoi ce fameux chapamorix ? Demanda t-il l'air de rien.  
>- Et bien, le chapamorix c'est un chapeau de l'amour. Tu n'en avais pas un avec Ginny, Harry ? » Dit Neville, lui jetant un regard presque suppliant.<p>

Il semblait avoir désespérément besoin d'être rassuré. Harry aurait certainement répondu évasivement qu'il avait bien un truc du genre, mentant sciemment pour réconforter son ami. Mais Drago n'était pas saint Potter.

« Non. » Répondit-il alors, impitoyablement.

Neville sembla terrassé par la réponse. Lorsqu'il eut enfin la force d'ouvrir la bouche, il ne put prononcer qu'un simple : « Ah… » avant de reprendre son atelier jardinage. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris cent ans d'un coup, mais Drago était sans pitié, il comptait bien connaître tous les détails de l'histoire.

« C'est quoi ? » Répéta t-il d'un ton presque avide.

Neville se tétanisa.

« Rien. » Marmonna t-il sans se retourner, continuant de s'occuper de sa plante.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être été trop brusque, et qu'il fallait éviter que Londubat ne se braque définitivement. Il décida de jouer la diplomatie, ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent.

« Je te demande ça parce que finalement, on avait peut être quelque chose du genre… »

Il avait l'apparence de Potter, il pouvait se permettre d'insinuer ce genre de chose, sa propre réputation n'était pas en jeu. Comme prévu, Neville sembla se détendre, et se confia enfin à Drago qui frémissait d'impatience.

« Et bien, c'est un chapeau rose couvert de plumes blanches, Luna dit que je dois le porter pour éviter qu'on se fasse espionner par les Fanfuches à Capate pendant qu'on… qu'on... »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer, continuant à recueillir le jus de Lepreuplot, les mains tremblantes. Drago était muet d'horreur, fixant le dos de Neville avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante. Il imaginait le jeune sorcier, en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Luna. Bon, c'était déjà une vision dérangeante, mais ajoutez un chapeau rose à plumes sur la tête du jeune homme nu comme un ver, et l'image devient cauchemardesque.

Il se rua hors de la serre, profitant du fait que Neville lui tourne le dos, puis rejoignit rapidement le château. Il allait attendre que Potter revienne, caché dans le placard. Il ne voulait pas entendre le moindre détail supplémentaire sur la relation entre Luna et Londubat.

« Il ne reste plus que trois quarts d'heure avant que les effets du polynectar ne prennent fin. » Commenta t-il tout haut en fixant sa montre.

Il avait passé plus d'une heure à percer les cloques immondes d'une plante et à écouter les horreurs de Neville. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné de voir que les gens allaient se confesser au survivant. Il débordait de gentillesse niaiseuse.  
>Assis dans le placard, il regarda sombrement les araignées et la poussière qui l'entouraient. Mais il valait mieux passer le reste du temps ici, il ne supporterait pas qu'un autre des amis de Potter ne veuille lui confier ses soucis, il n'était pas un curé.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque Harry réussi enfin à sortir de l'infirmerie, il était en état post traumatique avancé. Il avait tout vu.  
>L'infirmière n'en démordant pas, il s'était résigné à remplir le flacon d'urine, et fatalement il avait fallu regarder et toucher les parties basses de Malefoy.<p>

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut le dos. Plus jamais il n'accepterait ce genre de proposition. Il aurait du tuer Drago et donner son corps en pâture aux créatures de la forêt interdite au lieu d'accepter bêtement son chantage.

Le survivant, encore choqué par cette satanée visite médicale, s'était débarrassé des Serpentards en piquant un sprint monumental dés sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Il marchait vivement en direction du lieu de rendez-vous.

Il regarda sa montre. Une heure et quarante minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait bu le polynectar. Malefoy n'avait pas menti en affirmant avoir réussi à prolonger la durée d'action de la potion. Même s'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi, il était tout de même admiratif devant cette amélioration.  
>Selon ce qu'il lui avait dit, les effets prendraient fin au bout d'environ deux heures. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le placard qui servaient à leurs échanges d'identité, il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure à vivre dans la peau de Drago Malefoy, et cette constatation le rendit plus heureux que jamais.<p>

« Te voila enfin Potter, qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ? »

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que le Serpentard lançait déjà les hostilités. Harry lui jeta un regard méfiant. Ne relevant pas la question, il demanda simplement :

« Tu as bien été au rendez-vous de Neville ? »

D'un geste dramatique, Drago lui montra les traces verdâtres qui maculaient son pantalon. Ce fut une preuve suffisante pour le survivant, d'autant plus que le jeune homme sentait l'humidité et le terreau à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
>Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, et attendirent silencieusement de reprendre leur apparence initiale.<p>

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry commença à perdre patience. Ils étaient assis dans un placard de la taille d'une boite à sardine et chaque recoin était infesté d'araignées.

« Malefoy, je croyais qu'il ne durait que deux heures ton polynectar ?  
>-Qu'est ce que j'en sais Potter ? De toutes façons il n'a jamais dépassé trois heures, patiente un peu et arrête de me gueuler dans les oreilles. »<p>

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante sans parler, seul Harry poussait de temps en temps des grognements inaudibles et des soupirs exaspérés.

Lorsque quatre heures se furent écoulées depuis la prise du polynectar, le survivant commença à sérieusement paniquer.

« Malefoy, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un problème ? »

L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir le visage du sorcier, et celui-ci ne daigna pas répondre.

« Lumos » Marmonna Harry sans prévenir.

Ils furent éblouis un bref instant, et le survivant pointa l'extrémité lumineuse de sa baguette en direction du visage du sorcier. Malefoy avait toujours sa propre apparence, et à en juger la sensation désagréable qu'il ressentait dans son cou, il possédait toujours la chevelure blonde de celui-ci.

« T'es fou Potter, tu veux m'aveugler ou quoi ? Rugit Drago, repoussant le sorcier.  
>-Pourquoi on n'a toujours pas reprit nos apparences, ça fait plus de quatre heures maintenant ! »<p>

Le Serpentard se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit-il.

Harry manqua de faire une syncope. Pour que Malefoy admette ne pas savoir, il fallait que ce soit anormal et grave.  
>Voyant que le survivant menaçait de faire une crise d'hystérie, le sorcier tenta de l'apaiser.<p>

« Pas besoin de paniquer Potter, on dirait un Poufsouffle. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais Drago l'ignora royalement. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problèmes dans ses préparations de polynectar auparavant.  
>Mais peut importe l'erreur qu'il avait faite, il y avait peu de chance que les effets durent très longtemps.<p>

Un gargouillement interrompit ses réflexions. A côté de lui, le survivant se tordait, mal à l'aise. Constatant le regard désapprobateur de son pire ennemi, il chercha à se justifier.

« Il est dix-neuf heures passées. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Dans un moment pareil, Potter pensait encore à son estomac.

« Ecoute Potter, nous n'avons pas le choix, on va devoir échanger nos places pour la nuit.  
>-Quoi ! Hors de question ! »<p>

Drago ferma les yeux. Merlin que ce Gryffondor était agaçant. Il s'imaginait que ça l'enchantait, lui, de devoir passer la soirée dans le même dortoir que Weasley et Londubat ?

« Tu préfères dormir ici ? » Le questionna t'il d'un ton doucereux.

Le placard était sombre, poussiéreux, peuplé d'une faune peu accueillante. Harry secoua la tête vigoureusement, il ne dormirait pas là-dedans, il préférait encore le dortoir des Serpentards.

« Bien, je vais te faire une liste rapide de ce que tu dois faire pour être moi. » Annonça Drago en saisissant une plume et un parchemin.

Le survivant ne l'arrêta pas, étant donné sa prestation lors de la visite médicale, il ne pouvait pas se targuer d'avoir tout compris de la psychologie Malefoyenne.  
>Drago faisait glisser la plume sur le papier rapidement, et après quelques minutes, Harry commença à craindre ce qu'il allait découvrir en lisant la « liste rapide » que le Serpentard lui aurait concocté.<br>En y repensant d'ailleurs, il avait toutes les raisons de craindre ce qui allait lui arriver, ainsi que ce qui allait arriver à ses amis.

« Non, n'y pense pas, demain tu seras à nouveau Harry, et tu répareras les dégâts à ce moment là. » Pensa t'il fermement.

Une fois la liste finie, Harry la fourra dans sa poche avec l'intention de la lire dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Elle ressemblait plus à un roman qu'autre chose.

Faisant la paix temporairement, Harry et Drago décidèrent de la marche à suivre. Ils allaient retourner directement dans leur salle commune et rester dans leur lit, baldaquins tirés jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leur apparence.

« Et si on ne reprend pas notre apparence ? Demanda Harry, septique.  
>-Je te l'ai dis Potter, c'est juste une erreur de dosage rien de plus, tout sera à nouveau normal avant lundi matin. » Répondit Drago, catégorique.<p>

En temps normal, rien de ce que Malefoy aurait pu dire n'aurait pu convaincre le survivant, mais il préférait faire preuve d'optimisme pour le moment.

Drago fut le premier à se lever. Il ouvrit le placard à la volée, essayant de se montrer sûr de lui. Voyant que Harry n'avait pas esquivé le moindre geste, il fit claquer sa langue, impatient. Le sorcier couina, se blottissant encore plus dans la pénombre du placard.

Le jeune Malefoy maudit Potter, qui ne faisait jamais preuve du légendaire courage des Gryffondors quand il le fallait. Pour mettre une raclée aux mangemorts pas de problème, mais quand il fallait remplacer Drago Malefoy il n'y avait plus personne.

Il extirpa le jeune homme de son cagibi sans ménagement, et le poussa en direction des cachots.

« Le mot de passe c'est Serpent à sonnette. » Lui indiqua t'il de mauvaise grâce.

Harry posa sur lui des yeux ronds.

« Serpents à sonnette ? » Demanda t'il, incrédule.

Malefoy ne répondit pas, un léger hâle sur les joues. Depuis la guerre on prônait l'égalité des sangs, l'entente entre les maisons de Poudlard et la cohabitation amicale avec les moldus. A cause de tout ça, ils avaient du adopter ce mot de passe ridicule plutôt que l'un de ceux qu'ils choisissaient habituellement.  
>Il se retourna et prit la direction des dortoirs de Gryffondor, laissant le survivant au milieu du couloir. Il avait vécu une après-midi horrible et ne souhaitait pas se battre avec Potter plus longtemps, il voulait juste se coucher et dormir paisiblement. L'idée de partager son dortoir avec un tordu comme Neville ne le réjouissait pas mais il ferait avec.<p>

Harry le regarda partir sans réagir. Il devait faire de même, mais il avait de mal à se décider.

« Dray ! »

La voix nasillarde de Pansy le prit par surprise, avec consternation il vit les amis de Drago accourir dans sa direction.

« On t'a prit quelques trucs à manger Drago. » Lui dit Blaise en lui tendant une assiette pleine à ras bord de desserts variés.

Finalement, le survivant ne se fit pas trop prier pour suivre les Serpentards jusqu'à leur salle commune. Il avait fini par se soumettre à son destin, et à son ventre.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry suivait docilement le groupe de Serpentard, continuant d'ignorer Pansy qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
>Nott quant à lui, observait la scène avec méfiance. Drago lui avait parlé de son échange avec Potter, et il avait suivi avec beaucoup d'amusement les péripéties du survivant à l'infirmerie. Mais cette substitution ne devait durer que deux ou trois heures tout au plus. Normalement ils auraient déjà dû avoir retrouvé leurs corps d'origine, alors pourquoi avait-il Potter en face de lui et non Dray ? Car c'était indiscutablement Potter. Le jeune Malefoy n'aurait pas eu l'air si content devant une simple assiette de sucreries, et il serait bien plus froid avec Pansy.<p>

Il se promit de mettre les choses au point dès qu'il aurait l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec l'imposteur.

Harry était tout à fait inconscient de la méfiance qu'il suscitait, il suivait le groupe sans se plaindre, résigné.  
>Il grignotait un morceau de tarte en marchant, songeant sombrement à un moyen de s'évader lorsqu'il aurait repris son apparence.<p>

« S'ils voient Harry Potter dans leur dortoir ça va être l'émeute, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient même capables de me jeter un Avada Kedavra ou deux… »

En effet, parmi les élèves de Serpentard, beaucoup devaient avoir quelques griefs contre lui. Ils étaient un certain nombre à avoir un parent ou un ami à Azkaban par sa faute.  
>Le survivant était quand même soulagé. Il n'avait jamais porté les élèves de cette maison dans son cœur, mais il avait craint qu'après la guerre, tous ceux qui avaient eu de la famille ou des amis aux côtés de Voldemort ne soient mis de côté et méprisés. Bien sûr ça avait été le cas un moment, et il savait parfaitement que son pire ennemi avait subi des agressions physiques et verbales à de nombreuses reprises. Mais au cours des mois, grâce aux interventions de l'Ordre du Phénix, la colère et la haine s'étaient altérées.<br>Lui-même avait pris la défense de la famille Malefoy lors de leur procès. Ca lui avait semblé naturel, parce qu'il avait été sauvé par Narcissa, et qu'il avait vu Drago renoncer à tuer Dumbledore.

« Et lui il me fait vivre ça ! Il n'a aucune reconnaissance ! grommela-t-il tout haut.  
>- Qu'as-tu dit Dray ? minauda Pansy.<br>- Rien… »

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Trois jeunes filles attendaient devant l'entrée. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent Harry, elles se jetèrent sur lui avidement.

« Tu te souviens de nous Drago ? »

Harry bien entendu ignorait complètement de qui il s'agissait. Il lorgna l'écusson qui se trouvait sur leurs poitrines. Elles étaient à Serdaigle.  
>Tentant de cacher son ignorance, il leur fit un sourire poli, les encourageant ainsi à monologuer. Celle qui avait parlé se détendit.<p>

« J'avais peur que tu ne nous en veuilles pour la dernière fois, glissa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard langoureux. A propos de cet objet dont nous avions parlé, nous voudrions vraiment ton accord. »

Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle s'attendait à se faire mettre en pièces par l'objet de son admiration. Mais Harry, qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, continuait de sourire bêtement. La jeune femme, encouragée, continua sa promotion.

« Alors, nous voulions savoir s'il serait possible de le commercialiser. Ce ne serait pas pour le grand public, juste une édition limitée réservée à nos meilleurs clients. »

Le survivant n'y comprenait pas un traître mot, mais il décida de faire comme si c'était le cas, et il accepta sans hésiter. Les trois Serdaigle le regardèrent avec adoration, le remerciant chaleureusement pour son accord. Puis, elles se dépêchèrent de partir afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

Harry Potter venait de donner son accord pour la vente de poupées gonflables double usage à l'effigie de Drago Malefoy.

« Depuis quand entretiens-tu des rapports amicaux avec ton fan-club Dray ? demanda Blaise, qui était étonné de voir son ami aussi conciliant alors qu'il avait pesté contre elles constamment depuis l'incident du Poudlard-express.  
>- Mon fan-club ? » répéta Harry, incrédule.<p>

Il avait également un fan-club, et cherchait généralement à l'éviter le plus possible. Mais il ignorait que Drago en possédait un. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Dernièrement, Malefoy avait fait de nombreuses unes de journaux à scandale.

Pansy émit un claquement de langue agacé, et resserra son emprise sur le bras de Harry.

« Serpent à sonnette. » dit-elle sèchement.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. La décoration était toujours aussi sinistre. Le survivant pria pour que les chambres ne soient pas aussi glauques. Il regrettait la chaleureuse ambiance cosy de Gryffondor, et fermant les yeux, il bénit le jour où il avait supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas le mettre à Serpentard.

« Tu dois être fatigué Dray, commença Pansy les yeux baissés. Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Le survivant n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre sous les draps et s'endormir comme un bienheureux. Il avait passé une journée épouvantable, et ne voulait pas rester au milieu d'une foule de Serpentard. C'est pourquoi il ne réfléchit pas trop et acquiesça de la tête.  
>Si Nott avait voulu comparer la tête de Pansy avec celle d'un animal il aurait dit celle d'une grenouille devant un festin de moucherons. Il saisit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna de force loin de la jeune sorcière.<p>

« T'es fou Potter ? Tu veux te faire violer ? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Le Gryffondor le dévisagea, choqué.

« Comment sais-tu… » commença-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Nott ne répondit pas, Blaise venait de réapparaître à côté d'eux.

« Théo, tu viens de priver Pansy du plus beau jour de sa vie tu sais ? »

Théodore ne répondit pas, il conduisit Harry jusqu'à un large fauteuil et le poussa contre les coussins. Le survivant se vautra dans le velours vert, et se remit péniblement en position assise, fusillant du regard Nott qui s'était installé dans un canapé en face de lui.  
>Blaise observait le comportement des deux sorciers avec des yeux ronds.<p>

« Dray ! »

Zabini eut une expression horrifiée, et Nott se tendit sur son siège.

« Grey… » marmonna ce dernier.

Harry dévisagea le Serpentard qui l'avait appelé. Techniquement il avait appelé Malefoy, mais à cet instant précis, Malefoy, c'était lui.  
>C'était un élève de son année, il était timide et se mêlait peu aux autres Serpentard, en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il lui avait donnée.<p>

« Va-t'en Grey, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Théodore souhaitait limiter les dégâts au maximum. Si cet idiot de survivant montrait ne serait-ce qu'une miette de sympathie envers le jeune homme, Drago ne pourrait plus jamais s'en débarrasser. Mais Grey ne l'écouta pas et s'assit à côté de Harry, le dévorant des yeux.  
>Le Gryffondor se sentit mal à l'aise devant ce regard insistant. Nott le scrutait avec insistance, essayant de lui faire passer le message : Attention danger imminent.<p>

« Grey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Pansy était revenue, remise de son faux espoir et une pointe de dépit dans la voix. Elle haïssait le sorcier, le voyant comme un rival.  
>Le serpentard ne répondit pas, se rapprochant langoureusement de Harry. Celui-ci changea de couleur plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation, et se recula vivement. Il allait se lever pour partir en courant, mais Grey fut plus rapide et lui attrapa la main.<p>

« Je t'aime Dray. » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, d'un ton presque désespéré.

Pansy et Blaise s'étaient figés, horrifiés. Drago n'avait jamais pu supporter les déclarations du jeune sorcier, et il y avait toujours répondu en lançant une pluie de sortilèges variés et dangereux. Le survivant ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une déclaration d'amour, par un homme de surcroît. A en juger la tête que faisaient les amis de Malefoy, à sa place, celui-ci aurait sans doute très mal réagi. Il se tourna donc vers Grey, retirant sa main de la sienne doucement et fermement.

« Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. » déclara-t-il fermement, le regardant dans les yeux.

Le sorcier le scruta, ébahi. Drago n'avait jamais cherché à parler avec lui, il se contentait de lui lancer des sortilèges avec un air hautain et exaspéré. Il était vraiment heureux d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de dialogue.

« Parce que je suis un homme ? » demanda-t-il, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Harry le regarda sans répondre, désarçonné par la question. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de partir sans un mot, ou d'agir froidement envers les autres. Même s'il se trouvait dans la peau de Drago Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas agir comme lui, surtout devant l'expression perdue et suppliante du sorcier qui se trouvait en face de lui.  
>Il se gratta le crâne, réfléchissant à une réponse appropriée.<p>

« Eh bien… commença-t-il. Pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme avant, mais si je tombais amoureux ça n'aurait pas d'importance je crois. C'est juste que je n'ai pas de sentiments envers toi. Même si tu souhaites que je partage ce que tu ressens à mon égard, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Bref, je ne t'aime pas, et ça ne changera probablement jamais. »

Il avait sorti son argumentation sans réfléchir. Ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était ce qu'il pensait en temps que Harry Potter. Blaise, Pansy et Grey le regardaient avec stupéfaction. Non seulement Drago venait de faire un monologue d'une longueur inhabituelle, mais en plus il avait parlé de sentiments. Nott se frappa le front du plat de la main. Cet imbécile de survivant venait d'encourager la meute masculine qui admirait Drago en secret à venir lui faire la cour. Avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres dégâts, il saisit le survivant.

« Tout le monde est fatigué, alors on va aller se coucher. » clama-t-il en traînant Harry dans son sillage.

Les Serpentard étaient trop choqués pour réagir, et Théodore fit monter le faux Drago dans leur dortoir sans rencontrer de résistance.  
>La chambre était spacieuse et chaleureuse, malgré le vert omniprésent.<p>

« Voici ton lit. » lui indiqua Nott d'un geste nonchalant.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du matelas, mal à l'aise tandis que le Serpentard restait debout au milieu de la pièce, le toisant calmement, les sourcils froncés.

« Je peux avoir une explication Potter ? »

Harry lui expliqua alors les évènements de la journée, en particulier le problème de polynectar.

« Donc, si je comprends bien vous devriez retrouver votre apparence dans les heures qui viennent ? »

Le survivant acquiesça.

« Très bien, tu resteras tout le week-end dans ce lit, baldaquins tirés, je dirai aux autres que tu es fatigué et qu'il ne faut pas te déranger. Quand tu auras repris ton apparence, appelle-moi, je t'aiderai à sortir sans te faire remarquer. »

Harry le remercia chaleureusement. Nott l'ignora et commença à vaquer à ses propres occupations. Le survivant se cala confortablement dans le matelas, et décida de regarder la liste de recommandations faites par Malefoy. Il ouvrit le parchemin.

_Potter, tu as intérêt à respecter ces règles, sinon tu auras affaire à moi._

Des sueurs froides lui coulèrent le long du dos, le début n'était pas très engageant. Il lut la suite avec appréhension.

_Tu ne donneras pas le moindre espoir à Pansy.  
>Tu ne côtoieras pas mon fan-club.<br>Tu ignoreras Grey.  
>Tu ne souriras pas une seule fois.<br>Tu ne parleras pas.  
>…<em>

Harry s'arrêta de lire. Il n'en avait pas respecté une seule. Craignant le pire, il recommença sa lecture. Heureusement, la suite n'était qu'une liste de recommandations de style et des conseils d'utilisation pour ses crèmes de jour, de nuit, d'après-midi, ses différents masques, shampoings, etc… A la fin du parchemin se trouvait l'unique commentaire :

Ne t'avise pas de dégrader mon physique, ma réputation est en jeu.

Le survivant soupira. Malefoy était pire qu'une fille. Lui-même, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était un masque capillaire.  
>Jetant la liste dans une corbeille à papier, il ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et s'allongea sur les draps. Le week-end serait long.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Drago avançait en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor d'un pas de conquérant. Si Merlin entendait ses prières, il n'aurait qu'un week-end à tenir et tout redeviendrait comme avant.  
>Une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il se rendit compte que ce crétin de Potter ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. Soupirant, il décida d'user de ses charmes pour que le portrait le laisse passer.<p>

« Bonsoir. » commença-t-il alors, lançant un regard de braise à la grosse dame.

Celle-ci rougit devant le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui prêta la moindre attention, les élèves se contentaient tous de lui cracher le mot de passe à la figure. Elle se mit à deviser avec le faux-Harry, gazouillant et battant des cils.

« Vous alors, vous êtes bel et bien comme le disent les journaux, Harry. » minauda-t-elle, une main devant la bouche.

Drago fit une rapide courbette.

« Que voulez-vous, je ne résiste pas au charme des belles jeunes femmes. » répondit-il, un sourire séduisant sur les lèvres.

La grosse dame se pâma d'aise. Cela faisait des siècles qu'on ne lui avait plus fait un tel compliment. Drago quant à lui était plutôt étonné, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Potter puisse séduire qui que ce soit. Bon, il n'était pas moche, mais son physique restait tout à fait quelconque, rien à voir avec le sien.

La grosse dame était presque à point et il allait lui demander de le laisser entrer dans la salle commune quand quelqu'un l'appela.

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna et vit Hermione Granger l'observer avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

Il soupira, agacé, puis répliqua d'un ton sec.

« Que veux-tu Granger ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Croisant les bras, elle le toisa un moment avant de donner le mot de passe au tableau.

« Goule ivre. » dit-elle simplement.

Le tableau se décala, découvrant le passage vers la salle commune.  
>Drago ne fit pas un geste, ulcéré. Il ne croyait pas au hasard, qui avait choisi ce mot de passe ? Hermione continua de le dévisager avec suspicion puis s'engagea dans le tunnel, laissant le sorcier planté au milieu du couloir.<p>

Il se décida à la suivre, pestant toujours contre ce mot de passe qui lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux. Sans cette abominable goule il ne serait pas là à côtoyer les Gryffondor, coincé dans la peau de Potter.  
>La grosse dame lui souhaita une bonne soirée d'une voix séduisante, il l'ignora.<p>

Quand enfin il pénétra dans la pièce, il fut tout d'abord ébloui. C'était une salle commune totalement différente de celle des Serpentard. La décoration était exclusivement rouge, et il y avait des lustres et des chandelles dans chaque recoin.  
>C'était un peu trop flamboyant pour lui. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement la pièce, détaillant chaque personne présente. Hermione était allée s'assoir sur un canapé, une énorme pile de livres à côté d'elle. Drago eut un sourire narquois, elle était toujours la même Miss Je-Sais-Tout.<br>Soudain, son regard accrocha celui de Ginny Weasley. Un long frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale, si des yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

La haine qui luisait au fond des prunelles de la rousse aurait fait fondre sur place le survivant, mais Drago était un Malefoy, ce n'était pas une Weasley qui allait l'intimider ! Il lui jeta son plus beau regard dédaigneux, puis marcha vers un canapé libre d'un pas vif, lui tournant délibérément le dos.

Il sentit alors quelque chose lui frôler l'oreille, et le mur se trouvant en face de lui explosa bruyamment. Un nuage de poussière le submergea, et lorsqu'il se fut dispersé, un énorme cratère ornait la façade. Il se tourna lentement, évitant de faire le moindre geste brusque et eut la vision d'une Weasley démoniaque tenant à la main une baguette qui fumait encore.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive. Ce qui lui avait frôlé l'oreille était un sortilège apparemment très destructeur lancé par la rousse. Et il était prêt à parier mille gallions que le maléfice n'était pas parti tout seul, mais qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une tentative d'assassinat à son égard.

« Harry ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, une autre tornade rousse venait de lui empoigner le bras et l'entraînait rapidement hors de la scène du crime. Sans pouvoir répliquer, il fut emmené jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. De toute manière, il voulait fuir la furie rapidement, s'il restait dans son champ de vision, Merlin seul savait ce qui lui arriverait.

« Tu es cinglé Harry ? Rester à découvert devant Ginny quand il n'y a aucun prof à proximité, tu aurais pu y passer ! » cria Ron complètement paniqué en secouant Drago comme un prunier.

Le Serpentard se dégagea brusquement.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide Weasley. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Ron le regarda, bouche grande ouverte, totalement déboussolé par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Ayant l'occasion de le voir de prêt, Drago remarqua alors le maquillage qu'il portait. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir que Weasley était maquillé, mais avec les récents évènements, il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'y intéresser.

« Harry ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se retint de justesse de lancer un commentaire sarcastique au jeune homme à propos de ses cosmétiques. Il ne voulait pas être découvert, car quelque chose lui disait que cette nouvelle ne serait pas la bienvenue. Il se détourna donc et examina la pièce d'un œil critique.  
>Il retrouva rapidement le lit de Potter. C'était celui qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré quelques jours plus tôt. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'un volet manquait à l'appel, ce qui le fit soupirer. Evidemment, le Gryffondor n'avait pas su protéger ses intérêts en refusant de prendre ce lit.<p>

Quittant le lit des yeux, il fixa son attention sur l'armoire qui se trouvait juste à côté. Le sorcier prit une expression gourmande. Il était temps de fouiller un peu les affaires du survivant. Autant en profiter, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire une fois son apparence retrouvée. Le Serpentard ricana, il espérait vivement trouver de quoi faire chanter Potter pour le restant de sa vie.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et commença à sortir ce qui s'y trouvait.

La première remarque que se fit le Serpentard, c'est que le survivant était vraiment bordélique. Ses affaires étaient tassées au fond de l'armoire, et il mélangeait les pulls et les chaussettes.  
>Avec aberration, il sortit plusieurs vêtements, puis les brandit à bout de bras pour mieux les contempler. La plupart étaient informes et à moitié décolorés.<br>Il plissa le nez de dégoût. Hors de question qu'il porte ces hardes, il avait une fierté. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas Potter, il mourrait de honte s'il était obligé de se balader avec ce genre de choses sur le dos.  
>Malheureusement, même s'il n'était pas le vrai survivant, il devrait peut-être les porter.<p>

« Foutu polynectar. » maugréa-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas prévoir quand les effets prendraient fin. Il avait persuadé Potter qu'ils reprendraient leurs apparences respectives pendant le week-end mais il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avait avancé.  
>Bien sûr, un polynectar qui durait plus longtemps que deux ou trois jours, c'était tout simplement impossible, il avait déjà eu du mal à lui faire tenir trois heures lors de ses expérimentations. Cette idée le rassura. Il allait définitivement redevenir Drago Malefoy avant la fin du week-end.<p>

Une nouvelle découverte le laissa bouche bée, et il cessa brutalement de penser au polynectar.  
>Il venait de sortir du placard une cape d'invisibilité. Il s'était toujours douté que Potter avait une chose dans ce genre pour faire ses mauvais coups.<br>Le jeune sorcier la fit glisser entre ses doigts nerveusement, puis recouvrit son corps du tissu et se regarda dans la glace. Sa tête flottait dans le vide. C'était une vision dérangeante, et elle lui en rappela une autre, quatre ans auparavant.

Il serra les poings se retenant de hurler de frustration. En troisième année, il avait affirmé avoir vu la tête de Potter flotter dans les airs près de la cabane hurlante. Personne ne l'avait cru et il était passé pour un fou. Il se tourna vers Ron lui jetant un regard venimeux. Il se trouvait sur les lieux lors de cet incident.  
>Décidé à lui faire cracher la vérité, il décida de contrôler temporairement son antipathie pour le jeune rouquin.<p>

« Dis-moi… Ron. » commença-t-il, prononçant le prénom avec difficulté.

Le sorcier lui lança un regard méfiant. Ron n'avait pas apprécié la dernière phrase que le pseudo-Harry lui avait lancée. Pour l'encourager, Drago se força à sourire. Désignant la cape d'invisibilité, il continua sa phrase.

« Tu te souviens en troisième année, près de la cabane hurlante ?  
>- L'incident avec la fouine ? »<p>

Drago se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Ce surnom lui rappelait un autre incident, en quatrième année cette fois-ci. Un cuisant souvenir de ses relations avec le faux Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Difficilement, il ignora la remarque.

« Oui, j'étais bien sous la cape à ce moment-là n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il aimablement.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui bien sûr, tu avais failli te faire coincer par Rogue à la sortie du passage secret. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
>- Si, je m'en souviens maintenant… »<p>

Ron lui lança un bref regard suspicieux avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
>Drago quant à lui était vert de rage. Il venait d'avoir la preuve que Potter s'était bel et bien moqué de lui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de choses que le survivant avait faites pour lui pourrir la vie. Rageusement, il jeta la cape dans l'armoire, et s'apprêta à aller se coucher. Neville entra alors dans la chambre, dégageant une forte odeur de terre et d'humidité.<p>

« Harry ! »

Le jeune Londubat s'élança vers lui, les yeux larmoyants. Drago maudit sa malchance, il avait espérer se coucher avant d'avoir l'occasion de rencontrer Neville à nouveau.

« Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite ? »

Drago recula rapidement, essayant d'éviter tout contact avec le sorcier. Il avait encore en tête les pratiques bizarres du jeune homme avec Luna Lovegood.

« J'avais un truc urgent à faire. » grommela-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Cette explication et le ton peu convaincant qu'il avait utilisé n'étaient pas crédibles, mais Neville n'insista pas. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Drago puis alla se vautrer dans ses couvertures. A peine une minute plus tard, de lourds ronflements retentissaient dans la pièce.  
>Drago se mit rapidement en caleçon et se glissa dans les couvertures.<p>

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, Ron ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pyjama rouge particulièrement ridicule. Il était bien trop court et un centaure approximatif avait été tricoté sur le tissu. Il se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit énergiquement.

« Fred ! » hurla-t-il.

Drago ouvrit un oeil, agacé. Blasé, il assista à la joute verbale entre Ron et le portrait de son frère.  
>Debout devant la toile, les mains sur les hanches, le Gryffondor pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Fred qui souriait malicieusement.<p>

« Tu m'avais dit que je recevrais le démaquillant magique aujourd'hui !  
>- Désolé frérot, il semblerait que nous soyons déjà en rupture de stock, tu vas devoir attendre une semaine supplémentaire.<br>- Quoi ? » rugit le rouquin en attrapant la toile.

Il la secoua rudement, jurant et lançant malédiction sur malédiction à son frère. Celui-ci riait aux éclats, et aucun des deux ne semblait le moins du monde gêné par le boucan qu'ils généraient.

« Vos gueules ! » beugla Seamus en entrant dans la chambre.

Le sorcier lança un regard exaspéré à Ron et au portrait avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. A en juger par sa réaction, Drago devina que les disputes fraternelles devaient avoir lieu tous les soirs ou presque.  
>Il cacha son sourire narquois sous les couvertures. Avec une tête comme la sienne, Weasmoche pouvait bien gueuler un peu. Aucune fille à Poudlard n'avait autant de maquillage sur la figure que lui.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Drago émergea lentement du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé.  
>Son premier réflexe fut de fouiller fébrilement sous son oreiller afin de retrouver le miroir de poche qui s'y trouvait. Il saisit le manche, plaça la glace devant son visage et fixa anxieusement son reflet.<p>

« Merde ! » jura-t-il.

Nous étions lundi matin, et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son apparence.  
>Le Serpentard avait passé le week-end caché derrière les rideaux qui entouraient le lit du Survivant, envoyant balader Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville dès qu'ils essayaient de le faire sortir de sa cachette.<br>Il fallait qu'il voie Potter de toute urgence.

« Harry ? »

La voix de Ron le sortit de sa léthargie. Le rouquin avait l'air passablement inquiet devant le comportement inhabituel de son ami. Drago poussa un grognement et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin. Sans prêter la moindre attention au Gryffondor, il saisit son uniforme dans l'armoire et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le premier cours de la journée était un cours de Potions, c'était l'occasion parfaite de retrouver Potter. Il espérait juste que le Survivant n'ait pas l'idée saugrenue de sécher. Il avait beau être à Gryffondor, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait preuve du courage légendaire de sa maison lors des derniers évènements.

Il monopolisa la salle de bain pendant une heure entière, totalement indifférent aux cris puis aux supplications des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la pièce, les quatre garçons se ruèrent dedans. Drago regarda sa montre. Il restait un quart d'heure avant le début du cours, il allait devoir sauter le petit déjeuner. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de mal à faire quelque chose des cheveux de Potter, il aurait eu le temps d'avaler quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de cours, Harry s'y trouvait déjà, escorté par les Serpentard. Avec horreur, Drago examina le Survivant de la tête au pied.  
>Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal à faire au Gryffondor une liste complète et détaillée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour être lui. Et de toute évidence, Potter n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention.<br>De lourds cernes soulignaient ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient très approximativement coiffés, et son uniforme avait l'air d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes avant d'être enfilé.

En face de lui, Harry contempla Drago, tout aussi ébahi.  
>Le sorcier avait un uniforme impeccable. Pas un seul pli, des chaussures étincelantes, une cravate qui semblait avoir été ajustée à la règle. Mais le plus étrange, c'était la coiffure qu'il arborait. Par on ne sait quel miracle, il était parvenu à aplatir la crinière indomptable du Survivant, et à faire une raie sur le côté.<p>

Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis entrèrent dans la salle de classe chacun de leur côté. Drago fulminait. Il se promit d'attraper le Survivant à la fin du cours pour lui rappeler les quelques règles qu'il devait respecter pour prendre sa place de façon satisfaisante. Il fallait également qu'ils cherchent une solution afin de retrouver leur apparence rapidement.

Le jeune homme s'assit seul à une table. Il avait choisi celle-ci de façon à avoir Harry sous les yeux. Il ne remarqua même pas Hermione qui s'était assise à ses côtés et qui commençait à étaler ses affaires sur la table. Lorsqu'il quitta le Gryffondor des yeux pour les braquer sur le professeur Slughorn qui venait d'arriver, elle décida d'amorcer la conversation.

« Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? »

Drago ne répondit pas et Hermione lui jeta un regard perçant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le jeune homme, c'était devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et il avait eu un comportement plutôt inhabituel. Si on ajoutait à cela les remarques de Ron et le fait qu'il ne soit pas sorti de son lit du reste du week-end, elle sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air.

Le cours commença. Les élèves écoutaient consciencieusement les explications du professeur Slughorn mais Hermione semblait perturbée. Ron n'était toujours pas arrivé.  
>Dix minutes après le début du cours, il fit irruption dans la pièce complètement débraillé et les cheveux encore humides. Il marmonna quelques excuses en foudroyant le faux Harry du regard.<p>

« Vous êtes en retard monsieur Weasley, constata le professeur. Venez-vous asseoir devant moi. »

Ron ne répliqua pas et partit s'asseoir à la table désignée en traînant les pieds.

La suite du cours se déroula presque sans incident. Hermione tenta de faire la conversation avec le faux-Harry, mais Drago l'ignorait obstinément. La jeune sorcière observa alors le groupe des Serpentard. Malefoy semblait totalement différent de d'habitude, il n'arborait pas son air hautain coutumier, ne se pavanait pas, et était totalement débraillé. Comparant ce changement d'attitude à celle curieuse de son meilleur ami, il ne fallut pas des heures à l'intelligente jeune femme pour former une hypothèse.

Lorsque la cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours, Harry fut entraîné par les Serpentard malgré ses protestations. Jetant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, Drago s'élança derrière eux pour les rattraper.

« Un moment Malefoy. »

Il se tourna, les sourcils froncés. Il aurait dû s'attendre à être découvert, la sorcière était intelligente.  
>Hermione avait murmuré la phrase afin de ne pas être entendue des autres élèves. Drago la toisa un instant puis leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, et rapidement, ils sortirent de la pièce et s'éloignèrent de la salle, sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles importunes, ils stoppèrent leur progression.<p>

« Je veux une explication, maintenant. »

Le ton sec d'Hermione fit grincer les dents de Drago. Il la dévisagea avec insolence avant de répliquer.

« Je ne te dois aucune explication Granger. »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard un bref instant. D'un geste rapide, ne laissant pas le Serpentard esquiver le moindre mouvement, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

« Je crois que si, affirma-t-elle calmement. Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Harry ?  
>- Pose ta baguette Granger. »<p>

La voix de Nott avait claqué, calme et décidée. Le jeune homme était apparu dans le couloir, Harry sur les talons. Hermione fixa ce dernier, hésitante.

« Harry ? »

Le sorcier acquiesça.

« Désolé Mione, j'aurais dû t'expliquer avant. »

La jeune sorcière baissa sa baguette.  
>Harry lui fit un sourire contrit et elle eut sous les yeux la représentation d'un Drago Malefoy capable de faire un sourire sincère. Une vision qu'elle avait toujours pensée impossible.<br>Calmement, le Survivant expliqua à Hermione la situation depuis l'incident avec la goule jusqu'à la visite médicale. Ne se laissant pas surprendre par le ridicule de ces évènements, la Gryffondor analysa calmement les faits sans prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsque le Survivant eut fini son récit, elle resta immobile devant lui, se pinçant machinalement l'arête du nez. La jeune femme avait rapidement intégré les informations, et réfléchissait maintenant à une éventuelle solution. Agacé par ce manque de réaction, Drago intervint.

« Granger, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais parler à Potter seul à seul... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il empoigna le Survivant et le traîna dans une pièce annexe. Il ferma la pièce et l'insonorisa d'un coup de baguette rapide.

« Potter… » commença-t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard méfiant. Saisissant ses épaules, le Serpentard le secoua brutalement d'avant en arrière.

« Tu-ne-sais-pas-lire ? » vociféra Drago, hachant ses mots.

Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapé, il lâcha le sorcier et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur, une main contre le front.

« Quand je pense que je t'avais fait une liste détaillée… Heureusement, mon image n'a pas encore trop souffert, mais tu ne peux pas te balader comme ça plus longtemps…  
>-Tu exagères Malefoy, tu y as pensé à MON image ? » se révolta le Gryffondor.<p>

Les deux jeunes hommes se mesurèrent de regard quelques secondes.

« Tu devrais me remercier, grâce à moi tu ressembles enfin à quelque chose. » affirma Drago avec suffisance.

Harry grinça des dents. Le Serpentard avait repris son air arrogant et supérieur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le blond sauta sur le Survivant, baguette à la main. Ignorant les plaintes révoltées du sorcier, il tenta de le recoiffer correctement à l'aide de sortilèges capillaires de haut niveau. Une odeur capiteuse vint lui chatouiller les narines. Un parfum qui lui était étrangement familier. Il s'arrêta net et se mit à humer la chevelure blonde.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé pour te laver les cheveux ? » demanda-t-il.

Un affreux doute l'avait envahi. Harry recula de quelques pas avant de répondre sèchement.

« Il y avait un flacon rose dans la douche. »

Drago s'écroula par terre. Cet idiot de Survivant avait utilisé son savon pour hygiène intime. Il s'était lavé les cheveux avec quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout destiné à cet endroit de son anatomie.  
>Le Serpentard hésitait entre rire et pleurer. Rire de voir son pire ennemi se balader innocemment avec une odeur qui risquait d'être reconnue par plusieurs personnes comme celle d'un savon pour le bas du corps. Pleurer car le Survivant avait son apparence et que tout le monde penserait que c'était lui qui avait fait une erreur pareille.<p>

Il choisit finalement la troisième solution, à savoir : Etrangler Potter. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et ils commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers.

« Hum. »

Un toussotement les stoppa dans leur élan, et ils aperçurent Hermione et Théodore qui les observaient sur le pas de la porte.


	16. Chapter 16

Les quatre sorciers se regardèrent avec suspicion, face à face au milieu de la pièce. Drago et Harry avaient momentanément arrêté de se battre, les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux arrivants. Hermione décida de faire comme si elle n'avait pas vu la bataille ridicule qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

« Bien, commença-t-elle. Nous savons tous comment c'est arrivé, maintenant il faut trouver une solution rapide et efficace de vous faire retrouver vos apparences d'origine.  
>- Quelle analyse impressionnante Granger, on n'y aurait pas pensé tous seuls. » répliqua Drago d'un ton venimeux.<p>

Deux regards noirs l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Nott quant à lui avait toujours un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
>A ses yeux, les évènements devenaient chaque jour plus intéressants. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé à l'odeur de Harry que celui-ci s'était lavé les cheveux avec un célèbre savon pour hygiène intime, il avait failli mourir étouffé en retenant ses éclats de rire. Il ricana à ce souvenir.<br>Les autres sorciers continuèrent leur débat sans se soucier de Théodore qui pouffait dans son coin.

« Pour faire un antidote efficace, il me faudrait la recette exacte de ton polynectar, Malefoy.  
>-Hors de question ! répondit-il aussitôt. Je compte déposer un brevet sur cette potion, et je ne vais pas en dévoiler les détails avant que ça ne soit fait. »<p>

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard exaspéré.

« Tu comptes rester avec cette apparence ?  
>-Tu n'auras pas cette recette, c'est toi la Miss-je-sais-tout, débrouille-toi. »<p>

Hermione se retint de justesse de lui lancer un avada kedavra. Harry serrait les poings, la mâchoire crispée. La tension s'était élevée d'un cran dans la salle, et ils luttèrent du regard quelques instants. Drago se justifia alors, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde navré.

« Je veux devenir Maître des Potions, je ne peux pas me permettre de donner mes secrets de fabrication au premier venu.  
>-Si tu veux devenir Maître des Potions, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même cet antidote ? »<p>

Il ne répondit pas, se détourna furieusement de la jeune femme et franchit l'entrée.

« Tu devrais être flattée Granger, je fais confiance à tes capacités. Tu devrais réussir à concocter un antidote sans mon aide avec tes notes. » ajouta-t-il, acerbe.

Il était terriblement vexé de ne pas savoir comment faire un antidote lui-même. Il avait toujours été mauvais pour la concoction de filtre de soin et d'antipoison, comme le témoignait son incapacité à guérir les marques violettes causées par la goule. Il aspirait à devenir Maître des Potions, mais malgré son amélioration du polynectar, il était loin d'atteindre le niveau requis. Et le fait que Granger soit son dernier espoir le rendait plus mauvais que jamais.

La jeune femme quant à elle tremblait de colère. Elle le regarda partir sans bouger.  
>Harry s'élança dans le couloir à la poursuite du sorcier, décidé à le faire s'excuser.<p>

« Attends un peu Malefoy ! » cria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, il regardait un point en face de lui, et le Survivant porta le regard sur ce qu'il fixait.

« Ron ? »

Le rouquin observait la scène avec de grands yeux ébahis. Son étonnement doubla encore lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione et Nott qui arrivaient à leur tour. La jeune femme s'arrêta net en voyant le sorcier.

Un lourd silence régnait maintenant. La Gryffondor s'avança, les joues un peu rose, prit délicatement la main de Ron dans la sienne et emmena le jeune homme en état de choc dans une pièce voisine. Les trois autres sorciers la laissèrent faire, désorientés.  
>Drago poussa un profond soupir.<p>

« Evidemment, il fallait que la belette arrive à ce moment-là. » commenta-t-il.

Harry le fusilla des yeux et s'appuya sur un mur, attendant patiemment que Hermione ait fini ses explications. Le jeune Malefoy commença à partir mais Nott le retint d'une main sur son épaule, lui lançant un regard significatif. Il était urgent de tout mettre à plat en attendant que ce problème soit réglé.

Plusieurs borborygmes sourds et quelques cris de surprise se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et les deux Gryffondor sortirent enfin. Ron avait l'air totalement désorienté, il fixa Harry, qui avait l'apparence de Malefoy et émit un grognement interrogatif auquel le Survivant répondit par l'affirmative.

Se laissant tomber contre un mur, face à son meilleur ami, il continua de le regarder avec aberration.

« Tu as vraiment embrassé la fouine ? »

Le Survivant éclata de rire. Ron venait d'apprendre que son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi venaient d'échanger leurs places contre leur gré, mais il semblait bien plus choqué par l'incident du bar.

Drago s'était rembruni devant le surnom, et tapotait nerveusement le sol avec l'un de ses pieds.

« Puisque tout le monde est au courant, que Granger sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire et qu'en attendant il n'est rien que l'on puisse changer, peut-être pourrions-nous partir maintenant ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Ron en particulier le regardait avec horreur. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui faudrait côtoyer le Serpentard en attendant que Harry retrouve son apparence.  
>Hermione lui tapota l'épaule avec sollicitude. Il se lova dans ses bras, ignorant le regard malicieux de Harry qui venait de surprendre un moment d'intimité entre ses deux amis.<p>

« On devrait y aller Potter, les autres vont se demander ou nous sommes passés, commenta Nott. »

Se tournant vers Hermione il ajouta :

« Nous te laissons le soin de préparer un antidote. En attendant qu'il soit prêt nous ferons comme si tout était normal. Il faudrait également éviter qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans le secret. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête brièvement. Théodore saisit alors le bras de Harry et l'entraîna dans son sillage. Le Survivant lança un regard mortifié à ses deux meilleurs amis avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Les deux Gryffondor se retrouvèrent seuls avec Malefoy qui avait conservé son expression froide et hautaine. Hermione soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ce Serpentard en particulier ?

En silence, ils commencèrent à marcher vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Drago était légèrement en tête, tête haute et lèvres pincées. Le couple suivait, la mine abattue.

« C'est Ronald Weasley !  
>- Il est là ! »<p>

Un troupeau de jeunes sorciers arriva. Il s'agissait encore des élèves qui admiraient le look innovant du rouquin. Le moral de celui-ci étant déjà bien entaché par la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés, il leur lança un regard mauvais.  
>Sans se démonter, les élèves se mirent à caqueter bruyamment, faisant admirer leurs maquillages colorés à leur idole.<br>Distraitement, Ron nota qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que quelques jours auparavant, et sa fureur s'éclipsa peu à peu. Hermione s'apprêtait à les envoyer paître, mais le Gryffondor la stoppa d'un signe de main avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son tout nouveau fan-club qui le noyait de questions.

« Comment as-tu eu cette idée géniale ?  
>- Où trouves-tu tes cosmétiques ?<br>- Ca te revient cher ? »

Le rouquin se gratta la joue, les oreilles cramoisies. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Drago lui saisit le bras et le tira brutalement hors de sa foule d'admirateurs. Ron tenta de se plaindre mais le Serpentard ne l'écouta pas, et continua de le traîner en direction de la tour. Exaspéré par les cris de Weasley, il lui déclara sombrement.

« Weasmoche, c'est déjà assez difficile de devoir me promener avec un travesti, ne m'oblige pas à écouter ton fan-club délirer. »

Ron se dégagea d'un coup sec du poignet et toisa Drago.

« Je ne suis pas un travesti Malefoy ! Et ce n'est pas du délire, c'est de la mode ! » s'écria-t-il, vexé.

Hermione qui venait de les rattraper s'immobilisa aussitôt, pétrifiée. Le Gryffondor toisait le Serpentard, et ce dernier avait la bouche béante, totalement pris de court par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ron leur tourna le dos et se dirigea dignement vers la salle commune. Finalement, ce maquillage n'avait pas que du mauvais. Il avait finalement un fan-club et plus d'une dizaine de sorciers avait déjà suivi son exemple.

« Je deviendrai une icône de mode et Malefoy ne sera plus qu'un ringard avec sa coiffure blonde ridicule et ses robes de sorcier haute couture. » se jura-t-il.

Drago l'avait regardé s'éloigner, foudroyé sur place. Hermione était à côté de lui, dans le même état. Son petit ami venait d'affirmer que son maquillage était un atout à la mode.

Elle eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.


	17. Chapter 17

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent lentement. Harry et Drago avaient fini par se résigner, et ils optèrent pour la même stratégie : Se faire remarquer le moins possible.

Hermione quant à elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Lorsque Ron reçut enfin le démaquillant magique, il décida de ne pas l'utiliser. Finalement, avoir un fan-club et être devenu une icône de la mode à Poudlard l'avait exalté, et il tenait désormais des soirées cosmétiques dans son dortoir chaque semaine.

« Ron, je refuse d'embrasser ou de me montrer en public avec un garçon qui met deux fois plus de maquillage qu'une fille normale ! »

Hermione avait fini par élever la voix. Le couple se tenait en plein milieu de la salle commune, et la jeune femme avait l'œil noir et les bras croisés. Elle toisait son petit ami qui lui souriait niaisement.

« Allez Mione, c'est la mode ! dit-il, tentant de s'approcher d'elle.  
>- Et bien ça sera ta mode ridicule ou moi ! » annonça-t-elle, inflexible en s'éloignant de lui.<p>

Le sourire de Ron disparut, il se tassa sur place et lui lança un regard de chien battu. Elle eut un soupir exaspéré avant de lui tourner le dos pour monter dans son dortoir. Le rouquin la regarda partir tristement puis regagna sa propre chambre. Il traversa la pièce en silence et se jeta sur son lit. Prostré sur son lit, le sorcier se laissa lentement consumer par cet affreux dilemme : Il était enfin populaire, mais sa petite amie ne supportait pas ce nouveau look.

« Hey Ron, allez, viens parler ! »

Le rouquin lança un regard noir au portrait de son frère qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

« On en a déjà parlé Fred, je ne ferai pas de pub pour vos cosmétiques, j'ai d'ors et déjà signé un contrat avec une ligne concurrente. » fit le sorcier, impitoyablement.

La toile continua de gémir et de supplier pendant quelques minutes, puis abandonna devant le silence buté du rouquin. Ron tenait une vengeance parfaite, ses frères avaient voulu lui faire une blague de mauvais goût, et ils en faisaient maintenant les frais.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Drago entra dans le dortoir. Il se dirigea vers son lit sans prêter la moindre attention à Ron, l'air particulièrement furieux. Il se déshabilla rageusement et enfila un pyjama vert. Le sorcier s'enferma un long moment dans la salle de bain, puis revint dans la chambre, toujours aussi contrarié. Finalement, il décida de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. D'un pas lourd, le visage menaçant, il s'approcha du lit de Ron. Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard hostile.

« Tu veux quoi Malefoy ? grogna-t-il.  
>- Que tu dises à cet abruti de Survivant de cesser de regarder ta sœur avec des yeux de Merlan frit ! Des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur mon compte, des histoires de romances secrètes, d'amour inavoué, ce genre d'inepties ! » hurla Drago.<p>

Ron se massa les tempes. Il avait effectivement remarqué les œillades de Harry pour Ginny, et lui en avait touché deux mots. Mais le Survivant semblait incapable de contrôler ses expressions faciales. Le rouquin n'avait pas insisté, il avait déjà ses propres soucis avec Hermione à gérer.  
>Il ignora le Serpentard et ferma brusquement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. Malefoy hésita un instant à les arracher pour étrangler le sorcier avec, puis finalement, il alla se coucher dans son propre lit. Il avait appris à être résigné durant les dernières semaines. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas pu admettre, c'était la lenteur de Granger pour fabriquer ce foutu antidote. Il avait harcelé la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne s'était pas laissé faire, et elle l'avait plus d'une fois envoyé sur les choux.<p>

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, son humeur était encore plus noire que la veille. C'était samedi matin, il n'avait pas cours mais rester parmi ce troupeau de Gryffondor ne lui était d'aucune consolation.  
>Il descendit tôt dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La première chose qu'il vit en entrant fut Potter. Ou plutôt il s'aperçut lui-même en train de contempler la fille Weasley avec une expression particulièrement stupide. Il serra les dents. Se dirigeant d'un pas raide vers la table des Gryffondor, il tenta de faire abstraction de Potter. Mais alors qu'il passait derrière deux sorcières de sixième année, il entendit une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.<p>

« Tu as remarqué le comportement de Malefoy ces derniers temps ?  
>- Oui, il semblerait que Ginny soit la prochaine sur sa liste, il n'arrête pas de la regarder.<br>- Je dirais même qu'elle est plus pour lui qu'une conquête d'un soir. Il n'a jamais regardé une autre femme comme ça. »

Drago faillit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, anéanti par les évènements. Sa réputation. Sa pauvre réputation. Elle volait en éclats, et tout ça était la faute de Potter.

Il fusilla Harry du regard pendant toute la durée du petit déjeuner. Le sorcier mâchonnait lentement une tranche de pain beurrée lorsqu'il aperçut le Survivant qui quittait seul la table des Serpentard. Avec horreur, il vit Ginny partir juste après. Son intuition lui signalait un danger imminent. Et si la sorcière avait décidé de s'intéresser à lui ? Il était beau, riche, elle avait toutes les raisons de succomber. Et ce satané Potter qui continuait encore et encore à l'observer avec amour alors qu'il avait son apparence…

Il se leva à son tour et suivit discrètement la Gryffondor. Ils parcoururent le château pendant plus de dix minutes, soudain, Ginny s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir et se retourna brusquement. Drago n'eut pas le temps de se cacher, et il resta sur place, tétanisé.  
>Il avait évité la jeune femme pendant les dernières semaines. Le souvenir du sortilège qu'elle lui avait délibérément lancé l'avait hanté chaque seconde qu'il avait passé avec l'apparence de Potter.<p>

« Tu comptes t'expliquer un jour Harry ou tu vas m'éviter ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Ses yeux étaient toujours ceux d'une femme blessée et furieuse. Mais il n'y avait plus cette lueur de tueuse psychopathe qui luisait au fond de ses prunelles. Drago se détendit un peu mais resta quand même sur la défensive. Elle était plutôt culottée de lui reprocher de ne pas s'être excusé, il avait cru y passer la seule fois où son regard avait croisé le sien.

La jeune femme attendait patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait jamais apprécié la jeune femme et ne comptait pas s'excuser à la place de Potter.

Un éclat blond attira son regard derrière la rousse. Avec étonnement, il aperçut Harry qui se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir. Il était pétrifié sur place et observait la scène avec de grands yeux. Drago jura entre ses dents. Evidemment il avait fallu que Potter se trouve là pour compliquer encore plus la situation. Ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, il décida de ne pas ouvrir la bouche du tout. S'il envoyait la sorcière sur les roses, Potter risquait de le lui faire amèrement regretter, et il était bien trop fier pour s'excuser à la place d'un autre. Et même pour s'excuser tout court d'ailleurs.

Ginny attendit pendant un certain temps, mais finit tout de même par perdre patience devant le silence buté de son interlocuteur.

« Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir me dire quoi que ce soit, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à te laisser n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Drago ne répondit pas, et la jeune femme poussa un long soupir exaspéré avant de partir à grand pas dans la direction opposée. Elle croisa Harry qui s'était figé, et ne lui lança pas le moindre regard.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée, le Survivant amorça un pas dans la direction du Serpentard. Son expression impénétrable n'était pas rassurante, et c'est avec soulagement que Drago vit arriver Hermione.

« Vous êtes là tous les deux ! » cria-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle sortit de sa poche deux fioles de verre et les brandit à bout de bras.

« J'ai fait un premier essai d'antidote. »

Deux jeunes sorciers se ruèrent sur elle et lui arrachèrent les potions des mains. Sans même attendre une seconde supplémentaire, ils avalèrent le contenu.  
>Ils attendirent quelques secondes, et tout à coup, les picotements significatifs commencèrent à parcourir leurs corps.<p>

« Incroyable, ça a marché ! »

Hermione sautait sur place, les yeux brillants. Harry et Drago tâtèrent leurs visages respectifs et virent avec émotion qu'ils avaient effectivement retrouvé leur apparence originale. Mais la plus belle découverte pour le Serpentard, ce fut l'absence totale de marques violettes sur son corps d'Appolon. Le temps avait fait son oeuvre et il en était totalement débarrassé. Camouflant sa joie, il prit son plus bel air Malefoy.

« Et bien, tu en auras mis du temps, Granger. Commenta t'il.  
>- Merci Hermione. Excuse-moi mais j'ai un truc urgent à faire. »<p>

Le Survivant partit en courant. Drago le regarda quitter les lieux, et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que le sorcier suivait la jeune Weasley. Il se sentit incompréhensiblement agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à cette fille ? Elle était violente, chiante, et pas la plus jolie. Il planta Hermione dans le couloir sans même la remercier, et ses pas le menèrent irrésistiblement en direction de Potter et de Weasley.

Il les trouva dans un couloir, en pleine contemplation l'un de l'autre.

« Tu souhaites me parler finalement ?  
>- Ginny… »<p>

Harry avait pris un ton suppliant, et Drago faillit vomir devant ce spectacle écœurant. Le Gryffondor avait perdu toute dignité, dire qu'il avait été un héros un jour. C'était vraiment agaçant de voir que cette fille puisse avoir un tel impact sur lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je te jure que ce n'était qu'un accident dans ce bar, je n'ai jamais souhaité ce qui s'est passé. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît. »

Les yeux verts du sorcier brillaient intensément, il saisit la main droite de la sorcière et ajouta dans un murmure.

« Je t'aime.  
>- Harry… » murmura Ginny, les joues un peu roses.<p>

Drago laissa échapper un ricanement amer. Il se détourna et quitta les lieux, laissant les tourtereaux à leurs roucoulades. Il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il était fâché. Voir Potter s'aplatir devant cette mégère aurait dû le faire rire, il aurait pu lui lancer quelques remarques sarcastiques. Mais non, il se sentait juste en colère.

Il retourna dans sa salle commune et alla directement se coucher. Il avait enfin retrouvé son apparence, dès demain il redeviendrait le beau, le séduisant et le froid Drago Malefoy. Et il laissait volontiers à Harry sa vie mielleuse avec la fille Weasley.


	18. Chapter 18

« Et merde ! »

Drago jurait bruyamment devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Evidemment ça avait été trop beau pour durer, l'antidote que Granger avait fabriqué n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Une seule nuit pour être exact.

« Dray, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Théodore se tenait derrière la porte de la salle de bain, inquiet.

« J'ai repris l'apparence de Potter, voilà ce qui ne va pas. » ronchonna le Serpentard avec aigreur.

Nott accusa le coup silencieusement, puis se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. La veille, Drago lui avait fait savoir qu'il était à nouveau lui-même sans lui donner de détails, et Théodore en avait vite déduit qu'Hermione avait concocté un antidote.  
>Mais le retour à la normale du Serpentard n'avait duré qu'une seule nuit.<br>Le jeune sorcier secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le point sur la situation. Si Malefoy se faisait pincer avec l'apparence de Potter dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, il risquait d'y avoir une émeute, il fallait le sortir avant de songer à autre chose.

« Il n'y a pas un chat dans la salle commune, et les autres dorment encore, essaye de partir discrètement et de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. » murmura le sorcier.

Drago ne le lui fit pas dire deux fois. Le visage baissé, emmitouflé dans une épaisse robe de chambre violette, il traversa la salle commune et parvint à se glisser dehors sans incident.  
>Alors qu'il arpentait le château pour rejoindre les dortoirs de Potter, il croisa celui-ci qui se précipitait en sens inverse. Lui aussi avait retrouvé l'apparence du Serpentard.<p>

Drago se prit la tête à deux mains en l'apercevant. Harry portait un pyjama informe. C'était l'une des œuvres au tricot de madame Weasley, une chose importable. Et il l'exhibait désormais en plein milieu du château.

« Potter, tu aurais pu te changer ! » lui reprocha-t-il violemment.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas, il avait l'air totalement abattu.

« Evidemment, il était enfin réconcilié avec la mégère Weasley, et voilà qu'il se retrouve à nouveau avec mon apparence. » pensa amèrement Drago.

Harry marmonna quelque chose.  
>Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que le Survivant avait essayé de lui communiquer.<p>

« Hermione te fait dire qu'elle cherche un nouvel antidote, et qu'elle aimerait que tu cesses de jouer les sorcières effarouchées. » répéta le sorcier d'une voix morne.

Drago l'observa avec ahurissement.

« Pardon ? Sorcières effarouchées ? demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés.  
>- Ou la tête de centaure à toi de voir. Si elle avait la composition exacte de ta potion nous n'en serions pas là ! »<p>

Ils se mesurèrent du regard. Le Serpentard devait bien admettre que cet échange commençait à le fatiguer. Il souhaitait mettre fin à cette mascarade le plus vite possible, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de revenir sur sa parole. Il avait dit que jamais il ne dévoilerait la recette de son polynectar spécial, et il s'y tiendrait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas assez confiance en Granger pour lui donner une information aussi importante.

Leur lutte verbale fut bientôt interrompue par une discussion animée. Les deux jeunes hommes s'immobilisèrent, et leurs regards convergèrent vers la source de ce raffut. Les amis de Drago s'étaient aperçus de sa disparition, et il le cherchait activement dans le château.

« Dray ! Tu es là ?  
>- Si tu veux qu'il vienne Pansy, tais-toi. Tu sais bien que Drago déteste les gens bruyants.<br>- Il est là ! »

Blaise pointait Harry du doigt, et celui-ci regarda le groupe s'approcher avec résignation. Drago s'était esquivé dès qu'il avait reconnu le timbre de voix de la jeune femme, et il observait la scène depuis sa cachette.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Eberluée, Pansy reluquait le sorcier de la tête aux pieds.

« Quoi ? » demanda innocemment Harry qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Drago, lui, savait parfaitement où était le problème. Ses amis étaient habitués à le voir déambuler dans de coûteuses robes de chambre, et à dormir dans de luxueux pyjamas de soie. Et à cet instant précis, ils avaient sous les yeux un Malefoy hirsute affublé d'un pyjama en tricot mauve avec en motif, de vagues créatures non identifiables. Il était consumé par la honte, et observait la scène, impuissant.

Le Survivant était totalement inconscient de tout ça. Il fixait Pansy qui le regardait avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

« Ce pyjama, pourquoi portes-tu ce pyjama ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.  
>- Oh ! » fit Harry, étonné.<p>

Le sorcier inspecta son pyjama. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne le trouvait pas vraiment seyant. Toutefois, il trouvait la réaction de Pansy plutôt exagérée. Un pyjama ne servait qu'à dormir, il n'avait pas besoin d'être élégant.

Zabini fit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Peu importe, retournons dans la salle commune. »

Pansy voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Blaise éluda la remarque d'un ample geste de la main. La sorcière souhaitait éviter l'exhibition de Drago dans cette tenue, et il pouvait le concevoir, mais il valait mieux que ceci reste à Serpentard et que tout le château ne voit pas le jeune sorcier comme ça. Il saisit Harry par le bras et le traîna rapidement derrière lui.

Depuis le placard à balais dans lequel il s'était caché, le vrai Drago regarda le groupe rejoindre les cachots. Le sorcier attendit patiemment de ne plus entendre le moindre bruit de pas, puis il prit la direction inverse pour regagner la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il traînait des pieds, franchement réticent à l'idée de prendre à nouveau la place de Harry.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la grosse dame, elle lui susurra à l'oreille quelques propositions farfelues. Drago l'ignora royalement et accéléra le pas. Depuis sa tentative de séduction pour entrer sans mot de passe, il faisait l'objet d'un harcèlement sexuel régulier. Un soir, le portrait avait même attendu son arrivée pour commencer un langoureux strip-tease. A ce souvenir, le sorcier sentit ses mains devenir moites et sa gorge se serrer. Il serait traumatisé à vie par cet incident.

Il déboula dans le dortoir des garçons avec la ferme intention de passer le reste de sa matinée au lit.

« Salut Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

Drago se tourna vers Ron, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Le jeune homme était entouré par sa foule d'admirateurs, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner, assis sur des poufs colorés.  
>La pièce était complètement surpeuplée, la traverser sans écraser un ou deux sorciers relèverait de l'exploit. Heureusement, Drago n'avait pas l'intention d'accomplir un exploit, il rejoignit son lit en bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.<p>

« J'étais en train d'expliquer à tout le monde comment mettre du mascara, tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

Le Serpentard fixa le rouquin d'un regard mauvais.

« Sans façon Weasley. » répondit-il sèchement, avant de monter sur son matelas et de fermer brusquement les rideaux qui entouraient son lit.

Ron comprit immédiatement le message. Il fit partir son groupe de fans et se dirigea à grands pas vers le lit de son meilleur ami.

« Malefoy ? »

Les rideaux s'entrouvrirent, et Drago lança un sourire moqueur au Gryffondor.

« Tu es moins lent que je ne l'imaginais Weasmoche.  
>- Que s'est-il passé ? Harry m'a dit qu'Hermione avait réussi à préparer un antidote.<br>- Granger a échoué. » répliqua le Serpentard froidement.

Ron réfléchit un moment, fixant Malefoy avec de grands yeux pensifs, puis ricana. D'une démarche assurée, il gagna l'armoire dans laquelle il rangeait ses affaires et en sortit une montagne de produits cosmétiques. Les tenant à bout de bras, il s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir quand Drago l'interpella. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'intéressait à ce que faisait le Gryffondor, mais celui-ci lui avait jeté un regard étrange qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire Weasley ? »

Le sorcier se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux puis répondit naturellement.

« Je vais proposer à Harry de porter du maquillage comme moi, ça ferait une très bonne publicité pour mon style s'il acceptait. »

Drago ricana à la vision d'un Harry Potter maquillé. Le grand héros du monde des sorciers couvert de mascara et de rouge à lèvres, il voulait voir ça. Son rire s'étrangla net dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rappela que l'apparence actuelle du Survivant n'était autre que la sienne. Il s'élança vers Ron et le plaqua à terre, envoyant valser les cosmétiques qu'il portait. Saisissant le col du jeune homme il se secoua violemment d'avant en arrière.

« Ecoute-moi bien la belette, si tu oses mettre ne serait-ce qu'un milligramme de maquillage sur mon visage, le plus violent des doloris ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferai subir. » grogna-t-il, les yeux fous.

Ron acquiesça vivement de la tête. Il n'était pas suicidaire, l'idée géniale qu'il avait eue un moment auparavant venait de disparaître de son esprit.  
>Se massant le cou, il regarda le Serpentard regagner son lit.<p>

« Dommage. » pensa-t-il.

S'il avait réussi à faire adhérer Malefoy à sa mode, ça aurait fait beaucoup de bruit dans l'école.

Drago passa la journée à ruminer, allongé dans le lit. C'était un enfer. Vivre avec les Gryffondor était un enfer.


	19. Chapter 19

Drago avait passé son dimanche au lit, à maudire son destin et sa malchance.  
>Il rumina toute la nuit, et lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez le lendemain matin, il n'avait presque pas dormi.<p>

Une sonnerie stridente lui rappela qu'il devait aller en cours et vivre la vie de Potter. D'un coup de baguette magique rageur, il fit exploser le réveil matin de Seamus. Ignorant les cris indignés du sorcier, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas lourd.

« Malefoy, essai d'être aimable ! » lui chuchota Ron au passage en le foudroyant du regard.

Drago tourna les yeux dans la direction du rouquin, et celui-ci se tassa sur place, tétanisé par l'aura meurtrière qui enveloppait le Serpentard. Le sorcier jugea préférable de ne pas plus ennuyer Malefoy. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur, une humeur de Voldemort décrépit.

Sa toilette terminée, Drago n'attendit pas les Gryffondor et descendit dans la Grande Salle seul pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas envie de supporter leurs jacassements inintéressants. Il s'assit à la table et saisit une tranche de brioche, prêt à manger tranquillement.

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna lentement. Derrière lui, une Ginny écarlate le fixait, un sourire hésitant au visage.

« Hum ? » grogna Drago en se concentrant à nouveau sur la brioche.

La sorcière ne fit pas attention au comportement du jeune homme. Se tripotant nerveusement les doigts, elle hésita un bref instant avant de prendre Drago dans ses bras. Il se raidit instantanément à ce contact.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le Serpentard était de mauvaise humeur avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, mais cet incident fut la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il rejeta brutalement la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un regard qui exprimait toute son incompréhension mais le jeune homme la toisa froidement. Il avait de nouveau cette envie de vomir qui le prenait. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de tuer Potter, elle avait fait un cirque monumental à cause de cette histoire de scandale, et maintenant elle se jetait dans ses bras ?

« Bon sang, Potter est un vrai abruti ! » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ? Elle avait un caractère de cochon et surtout, elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance une seule seconde lorsque le scandale avait éclaté. La sorcière avait attendu un mois avant de lui demander des comptes, et maintenant elle était tout miel avec lui.

Ses yeux virent rouge, et sans penser aux conséquences, il lui cracha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Ne m'approche pas Weasley, tu me donnes envie de vomir ! » dit-il à voix haute, les yeux plissés.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent démesurément sous le choc. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers le couple.  
>Drago se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Ginny se précipita derrière lui.<p>

« Harry… »

Le Serpentard se retourna et lui lança un regard glacial. Ignorant le visage suppliant de la jeune femme, il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Alors que Ginny était pétrifiée sur place, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, trois personnes s'animèrent. Ron et Hermione qui étaient arrivés juste avant l'incident se levèrent, le visage fermé. La Gryffondor courut prendre la sorcière par la main afin de l'emmener hors de la pièce. Ron quant à lui avançait lentement dans la direction qu'avait prise Drago. Sa baguette magique à la main, il avait l'air prêt à tuer.

Harry tenta de se lever à son tour mais Nott le rassit brutalement.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en mêler Potter. » lui glissa-t-il nerveusement.

Harry l'ignora, il poussa violemment la main qui le retenait et s'élança à la poursuite de sa petite amie. Il devait lui raconter la vérité, la comédie avait bien assez duré.

Il se mit à la recherche de Ginny. Il ignorait où Hermione l'avait emmenée, alors il erra au hasard dans le château.

« Harry ! »

Hermione courrait dans sa direction. Il lui jeta un regard éperdu.

« Où est Ginny ? » lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

La sorcière se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Elle s'est échappée. » avoua-t-elle.

Le Survivant se détourna et reprit ses recherches.  
>Il pensait que la Gryffondor chercherait à le raisonner, mais elle avait compris que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis et ne dit rien. S'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de plus dans la confidence, ce ne serait pas dramatique, et il était urgent de rétablir la vérité.<p>

Il la retrouva au troisième étage. Elle s'était assise contre un tableau immense. Les nymphes qui le peuplaient, virevoltaient légèrement dans un paysage féérique. La scène était prenante. Une jeune fille en pleur recroquevillée au milieu des rires et des danses.  
>Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et vit ses yeux océan s'accrocher aux siens, gris.<p>

« Drago Malefoy. » constata-t-elle d'une voix morne.

Elle l'observa un long moment, tandis que lui se taisait. Il s'apprêtait à tout lui raconter mais elle prit les devants.

« Tu dois me trouver bien pitoyable non ? Je viens de me faire rejeter devant tout Poudlard par l'homme dont je suis amoureuse. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Les mots qu'il voulait lui dire s'étaient évaporés, et il se contenta de regarder la rouquine.  
>La sorcière se releva lentement, et s'approcha de lui. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle s'arrêta.<p>

« J'ai remarqué tes regards récemment, dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
>- Je… commença le Survivant, déboussolé.<br>- Je ne t'aime pas. »

Ginny avait l'air mortellement sérieuse. Comme son interlocuteur ne répondait pas, elle ajouta.

« Je ne t'aime pas, mais je veux bien devenir ta petite amie. Si Harry ne m'aime vraiment plus, il ne dira rien. Mais s'il m'aime encore un peu, il ne supportera pas que je puisse être avec toi. »

Elle était cruelle. Elle le savait mais ne pouvait pas empêcher ces mots de sortir de sa bouche. Harry était bouche bée. Sous le choc, il hésita à lui répondre violemment, à lui dire la vérité. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle avait été blessée par les scandales, et au moment où elle avait à nouveau eu confiance en lui, le coup de grâce était tombé, infligé par Malefoy.  
>Jamais plus ils ne pourraient se faire confiance à nouveau. Même si la vérité était rétablie, c'était trop tard.<p>

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas accepter. » dit-il finalement.

Ginny baissa les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle se détourna et s'éloigna dignement.

Harry serra les poings. Malefoy venait de lui enlever sa petite amie. Il allait le lui payer, et au centuple. Commençant à penser à sa prochaine vengeance, le Survivant se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

A l'autre bout du château, Drago se dirigeait d'un pas rapide en direction des dortoirs de Gryffondor.

« Merde, j'ai fait une très grosse connerie. » jura-t-il à voix haute.

Il venait d'humilier en public une furie. Il risquait donc de se faire assassiner dans les prochains mois à venir. Sans compter le fait qu'il partageait sa chambre avec le frère de cette folle furieuse. Et enfin Potter. Le Survivant lui ferait sans doute payer très cher ce coup d'éclat.

« Merde ! » cria-t-il à nouveau.

Pourquoi s'était-il emporté ? Ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre en colère ainsi. Sans doute était-il perturbé par ces évènements qui le dépassaient ? Et il ne comprenait pas Potter qui débordait d'amour pour cette fille. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, leur relation serait sans doute définitivement fichue. Cette perspective le laissait incompréhensiblement satisfait, et le terrifiait en même temps. Le Survivant n'était pas gentil au point de lui pardonner ça.

« Malefoy ! »

Un rugissement le tira de ses pensées, et il vit Hermione à l'autre bout du couloir, baguette à la main. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors, et il réussit de justesse à atteindre la salle commune.

« Il est là ! »

Ron se précipitait droit sur lui. Drago se rua entre les canapés, sauta par-dessus une table basse et courut s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il jeta une multitude de sortilèges tout autour de son lit et s'y réfugia juste à temps. La porte de la chambre explosa et le rouquin entra, furieux.

Commença alors un long combat entre les deux jeunes hommes. Assis dans un coin de la pièce, protégés par une armoire qu'ils avaient renversée, Neville, Seamus et Dean commentèrent le match en mangeant des popcorns.

« Je parie vingt gallions sur Ron.  
>- Tenu. »<p>

La bataille ne se termina que tard dans la matinée, lorsqu'Hermione arriva à son tour dans la pièce. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux spectateurs et constata qu'ils dormaient déjà les uns sur les autres derrière leur barricade.

« C'est bon Ron, j'ai parlé avec Harry, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer. Apparemment il a vu Ginny, je te raconterai ça demain. » annonça-t-elle sans jeter le moindre regard à Drago.

Ron émit un grognement réprobateur mais baissa sa baguette. Le Serpentard poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était sauvé pour le moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Lorsque Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était courbaturé et complètement lessivé. La veille, il avait passé sa journée à esquiver les attaques de Granger et Weasley. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il retira les sortilèges de protection qui entouraient son lit.  
>Il se leva le plus discrètement possible pour aller faire sa toilette. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas pendant un certain temps.<p>

Alors qu'il traversait la salle commune de Gryffondor pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, son attention fut attirée par deux jeunes élèves qui commentaient les nouvelles du jour.

« Tu as vu la Une du journal ? »  
>- Oui, je n'aurais jamais pensé Malefoy capable d'une telle générosité !<br>- Comme quoi, tout arrive. »

Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent. Il s'apprêtait à arracher le journal des mains de son propriétaire, mais un éclat de rire bruyant l'interrompit. Ron tenait le journal à bout de bras, les yeux fixés sur la première page. A ses côtés, Hermione souriait mystérieusement en le dévisageant ouvertement.

Se tournant vers le jeune sorcier, le rouquin fit un sourire insolent avant de lui jeter le quotidien.

« Tu devrais lire ça, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier cet article. » lui cria-t-il avant de se remettre à rire.

Le Serpentard attrapa le journal avec appréhension et son regard se posa sur le gros titre.

_Drago Malefoy fait don de son manoir aux victimes de guerre. _

« QUOI ? »

Son hurlement horrifié fit rire Ron de plus belle. Les yeux révulsés, le Serpentard essaya de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lire l'article dans son intégralité.

_Drago Malefoy, jeune héritier de la célèbre famille de sang pur, a effectué hier un geste d'une générosité inattendue. Ce sorcier dont l'investissement lors du combat contre Lord Voldemort reste flou, a annoncé hier après-midi qu'il mettait son manoir à disposition des victimes de guerre._

_« C'est inespéré. Nous annonce l'un des sorciers concernés. Depuis la fin de la guerre ma famille et moi vivons précairement. Nos biens ont tous été détruits ou réquisitionnés par les Mangemorts, il ne nous restait plus rien. Grâce à ce geste de monsieur Malefoy, nous avons désormais un toit au-dessus de nos têtes. »_

_Comme ce témoin, des dizaines d'autres sorciers ont afflué au manoir. Les nombreuses chambres de la bâtisse sont désormais aménagées pour pouvoir accueillir le plus de monde possible. Malheureusement occupé par ses études à Poudlard, Drago Malefoy a chargé le ministère du bon déroulement des évènements._

_Mais monsieur Malefoy ne se contente pas d'aider les victimes de guerre, il a également décidé d'assister l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, actuellement surpeuplé. Plusieurs malades ont été transférés au manoir. Un médicomage témoigne pour nous :_

_« Nous manquions de chambres, nous sommes donc très reconnaissants. Nous avons un malade atteint de Dragoncelle, une maladie très contagieuse, et en raison de la surpopulation de l'hôpital nous avions du mal à conserver une chambre pour lui tout seul. » _

Drago restait planté au milieu de la salle commune, le cerveau déconnecté du reste du monde. Son regard survola à nouveau la Une du journal et se fixa sur la photo accompagnant l'article. Il lut la légende.

_Gary Wilfried, atteint de la Dragoncelle depuis deux ans est désormais installé dans l'une des confortables chambres du manoir Malefoy._

Sur le cliché, un homme d'âge moyen souriait de toutes ses dents devant l'objectif. Du moins, avec les dents qu'il lui restait. Sa peau était marbrée de marques vertes et de furoncles purulents. Allongé dans un large lit aux tentures vertes, il avait effectivement l'air d'être bien installé.

Drago sortit lentement de sa léthargie. Le lit dans lequel se trouvait le malade lui semblait terriblement familier.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » hurla-t-il en réalisant que c'était SON lit.

Anéanti, le Serpentard crispa les poings, tremblant violemment. Au moment même où il lisait cet article, une foule de miséreux squattait la maison dont ses parents lui avaient laissé la garde. Et un malade atteint d'une pathologie contagieuse et grave se délassait tranquillement entre ses draps.

Les gloussements de Ron le ramenèrent à la réalité. C'était un coup de Potter de toute évidence. Il avait eu tort de sous-estimer le Survivant, il pouvait se montrer bien plus diabolique qu'un Serpentard. Une furieuse envie d'étrangler Weasley le prit, mais il préféra garder son agressivité pour Harry.

Bouillonnant de rage, il quitta la salle commune pour se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la Grande Salle. Il fit irruption dans la pièce, et chercha le survivant des yeux. Ce dernier déjeunait paisiblement à la table de Serpentard. Assis à ses côtés, Nott semblait s'étrangler de rire devant le journal. Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes. Potter mangeait sa brioche comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il avait donné sa maison en pâture à une foule de malades et de mendiants.

Il s'avança vers lui dans la ferme intention de le tuer, mais son groupe de fans aborda le Survivant, l'empêchant d'accéder au jeune sorcier.

« Drago, on aimerait faire quelques photos de toi, il y a plein de demandes.  
>-Tu es tellement cool ! Donner ton propre manoir aux démunis ! »<p>

Harry refusa poliment la proposition, embarrassé. Non loin de lui, le Serpentard piétinait sur place, écoutant la conversation, le regard noir.  
>En voyant le Survivant aussi mal à l'aise à l'idée de poser devant l'objectif, une idée démoniaque se forma dans son esprit. Renonçant à le trucider pour le moment, il regagna paisiblement la salle commune de Gryffondor à la recherche d'une certaine personne.<p>

…

Harry parcourait allègrement le château, le cœur léger. Avoir fait la pire des crasses à Malefoy ne lui rendrait pas Ginny, mais ça faisait beaucoup de bien à son moral.

« Hey, Potter ! »

Nott lui faisait de grands gestes amicaux à l'autre bout du couloir. Soupirant, le Survivant le rejoignit. Le Serpentard n'était pas du tout discret, pourquoi ne pas placarder dans tout le château qu'il n'était pas le vrai Malefoy ?

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans un mot, se dirigeant lentement vers le dernier cours de l'après midi.  
>Nott était bizarrement enthousiaste dans cette affaire. De tous, c'était sans doute lui que cet échange d'apparence amusait le plus. Il était sensé être un ami de Drago, mais en voyant la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier le matin même, il avait sans doute été celui que ça avait le plus amusé. Il avait presque encouragé Harry à continuer.<p>

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil discret au jeune homme, et frissonna. Nott arborait un sourire béat, et ses yeux luisaient malicieusement.

« Je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme ami. » songea Harry en regardant à nouveau devant lui.

Le Serpentard n'était pas méchant, mais il ne prenait pas la défense de Malefoy non plus.

« Au fait Potter, félicitation pour tes photos, j'aime beaucoup les tenues. » glissa Théodore, l'air de rien.

Harry stoppa net. Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux au sorcier.

« Quelles photos ? »

Sa voix avait monté d'un cran. L'expression de Nott ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le Serpentard fouilla ses poches et en sortit quelques clichés qu'il tendit au Survivant. Celui-ci les saisit lentement, et, craignant le pire, il les examina.

« Tu devais te douter que Drago ne se laisserait pas faire sans répliquer. »

Harry était devenu rouge pivoine. Il contempla les photos sans réagir, abasourdi.

« Elles m'ont coûté un bras, mais je suppose qu'avec un fan club comme le tien, elles vont partir comme des petits pains. »

Un Harry très déluré posait sans complexe devant l'objectif avec diverses tenues. Torse nu avec un pantalon en cuir, l'uniforme scolaire très ouvert, faisant des clins d'œil et des poses lascives. Les clichés étaient tous horriblement gênants.

A en juger par l'arrière plan commun à toutes ces photos, le photographe les avait prises dans l'une des salles du troisième étage.

Empoignant son sac à dos et laissant Nott en plan derrière lui, Harry s'élança vers les escaliers. Il devait arrêter tout ça avant que Malefoy n'aille plus loin.

Il fit irruption dans la pièce et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, désorienté. Des vestiges de la séance photo subsistaient encore, mais il n'y avait plus trace de qui que ce soit.  
>Il contempla les tenues qui jonchaient le sol avec horreur, et serra les poings. Si Malefoy s'imaginait qu'il aurait le dernier mot, il se trompait lourdement.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Drago écoutait les bavardages enthousiastes de Dennis Crivey sans vraiment y faire attention. Il avait fait appel au jeune sorcier pour effectuer les clichés, connaissant l'admiration du jeune homme pour Potter et son addiction pour les appareils photos.  
>Ils avaient fait de nombreuses photographies la veille, et l'écoulement avait déjà commencé. Comme prévu, les fans du Survivant s'étaient jetés dessus, et ils avaient déjà acquis une fortune en gallions.<p>

Drago reporta son attention sur Dennis lorsque le jeune sorcier commença à parler des « clichés spéciaux ».

« Harry, tu es sûr que tu veux vendre ceux-ci ? » demanda-t-il, écarlate.

Sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil, le Serpentard acquiesça.

« Faisons une série limitée à dix exemplaires, cent gallions l'unité. »

Dennis écarquilla les yeux.

« Cent gallions ? » s'exclama-t-il, éberlué.

Ne répondant pas, Drago empoigna sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège anti-réplication sur les photos afin d'empêcher quiconque d'en faire des copies. S'ils les vendaient aussi chères, il fallait éviter qu'elles puissent être contrefaites.

Le sorcier se releva ensuite et dépoussiéra machinalement sa robe de sorcier.

« Je te laisse t'occuper de la vente. » dit-il au jeune Crivey avant de quitter la pièce.

Il ne souhaitait pas s'impliquer plus. En faisant des nus avec le corps de Potter, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver aussi embarrassé. Lorsqu'il avait contemplé les clichés, il avait senti ses pommettes le brûler. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était celui qui s'était dévêtu devant l'objectif et qui avait pris des poses suggestives, un trouble incompréhensible subsistait lorsqu'il avait les photos sous le nez. C'était sans doute de voir sans pire ennemi ainsi, n'importe qui serait répugné.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, et se concentra sur sa survie. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la salle sur demande dans laquelle il logeait pour le moment. Après avoir commencé à faire circuler des photos plutôt compromettantes du Survivant la veille, il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Weasley et Granger risquaient de lui faire la peau.

« Et Nott qui ne fait rien à part se marrer. » pesta le jeune homme.

Les amis de Potter faisaient tentatives de meurtre sur tentative de meurtre et les siens se foutaient de sa gueule. Il y avait de quoi être en colère.

Il passa sa journée dans la pièce magique, et ne se résigna à sortir que lorsque son estomac commença à crier famine. Se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, il se persuada que personne n'attenterait à sa vie en public. L'idéal aurait été de pouvoir utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, malheureusement, les amis de celui-ci avaient mis sous clé toutes les affaires de celui-ci en prenant connaissance de l'échange qui avait eu lieu.

C'est une fois assis à la table des Gryffondor qu'il se sentit le plus en danger. Hermione et Ron étaient non loin de lui, lui jetant des regards assassins. Le seul point positif à avoir envoyé Ginny paître, c'est que celle-ci l'évitait soigneusement à présent. Il préférait subir la haine des amis de Potter plutôt que celle de la jeune femme, c'était moins dangereux.

Tout à coup, Harry arriva. Les battants de la porte de la Grande Salle se refermèrent bruyamment derrière le Survivant tandis que celui-ci se tenait fièrement aux yeux de tous.

Un soudain silence envahit la salle. Drago se retourna pour en saisir la cause, et il assista impuissant à la pire scène imaginable.

Le visage couvert de maquillage, Harry se pavanait au milieu des élèves.  
>Il se dirigea lentement vers Ron et s'arrêta devant celui-ci. Le rouquin avait la bouche béante, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou non. Le plus sérieusement possible, Harry se pencha vers lui et annonça à voix haute.<p>

« Je suis ton plus grand fan Ronald Weasley. »

Puis, il regagna dignement la table des Serpentard et commença à manger. Blaise s'était statufié, et Pansy pleurait à chaudes larmes, tâtant le front du sorcier en espérant lui dénicher une maladie qui expliquerait ce comportement. Nott avait recraché son jus de citrouille sous le choc et s'étouffait maintenant en riant.

Drago était horrifié. C'était encore pire que pour son manoir. C'était son intégrité physique qui était en jeu. Sans compter le fait que tout le monde pensait qu'il admirait Weasley.

Tremblant de rage, il attendit patiemment que Potter quitte la Grande Salle, et le suivit avec une nonchalance feinte.

« Potter ! » hurla-t-il lorsqu'il réussit à le coincer dans un couloir désert.

Le Survivant l'ignora, et le Serpentard l'empoigna violemment pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Qu'y a-t-il Malefoy ? Je croyais que tu aimais la mode, tu devrais te réjouir.  
>- Ne te moque pas de moi, ma patience a des limites. »<p>

Harry l'observait froidement, mais le Serpentard n'y fit pas attention.

« Tu vas enlever ça immédiatement, et dire à tes mendiants de quitter ma maison sur le champs.  
>- Sinon quoi ?<br>- Sinon tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Se dégageant brusquement de l'emprise du Serpentard, le Survivant répliqua sèchement avant de s'éloigner.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de pire que ce que tu as déjà fait. A cause de toi, la relation que j'entretenais avec Ginny est définitivement fichue. »

Drago resta coi, et il laissa le Gryffondor partir sans ajouter un seul mot. Une pointe de regret l'envahit un moment, mais il reprit vite ses esprits.

Il retourna sombrement vers la salle sur demande, traînant des pieds et ressassant ses idées noires.

« Tu as vu Malefoy tout à l'heure ?  
>- Et comment ! Je n'ai jamais assisté à une scène aussi ridicule ! »<p>

Un groupe d'élève se foutait ouvertement de lui. Drago vit rouge, et tout regret disparut aussitôt. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire sombrer Potter définitivement, quelque chose qui le détruirait, et qui ne lui laisserait plus aucune chance avec cette fille Weasley qu'il aimait tant.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Harry Potter et Séléna Witch !**___

_C'est un raz de marée qui a submergé le monde des sorciers. Hier, le jeune héros de la guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom a proclamé son bonheur au bras de sa nouvelle petite-amie, la superstar Séléna Witch en personne !_

_« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, déclara-t-elle à notre envoyé spécial. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela possible, Harry est un tel gentleman, nous nous sommes tout de suite plus ! »_

_Le couple arborait une mine resplendissante, et personne n'a douté un seul instant de l'ardeur de leurs sentiments. Lorsque nous leur avons demandé comment ils se sont rencontrés, c'est la larme à l'œil que la jeune femme a raconté cette incroyable aventure._

_« J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry, il me disait qu'il était fan de mes chansons depuis longtemps. A la fin, il m'a galamment invitée à dîner, je n'ai pas résisté. Ensuite, ça a été le coup de foudre au premier regard. »_

_Une histoire peu commune, mais qui ne nous fait pas oublier Ginevra Weasley, la précédente petite-amie officielle du jeune sorcier._

_« Ginny et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis le malentendu d'il y a deux mois. Ca a été un coup dur pour notre couple, mais grâce à cela, j'ai rencontré Séléna, et je lui dois en partie mon bonheur actuel. »_

_Les deux tourtereaux n'ont pas voulu en dire plus sur leur relation. Nous savons juste qu'ils attendent impatiemment la fin des études de Harry pour emménager ensemble. Séléna Witch a laissé entendre qu'elle aimerait avoir un enfant rapidement, ce que Harry n'a pas contredit, l'avenir nous apportera-t-il rapidement une nouvelle génération Potter ? _

Harry lâcha le journal. Théodore l'observait avec inquiétude, il n'avait pas voulu cacher les faits au Survivant, mais l'avait isolé dans leur chambre pour lui faire lire l'article.

Le jeune sorcier ne réagissait pas, encore sous le choc. Le dernier incident avec Drago avait eu lieu deux semaines avant, et il avait espéré que le Serpentard ait renoncé à une quelconque vengeance.

Mais la vérité était là, impitoyable. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un Malefoy.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Ce n'était pas une menace vaine, et Nott le vit immédiatement. Il s'écarta prudemment et laissa le Survivant quitter la pièce d'un pas lent et sûr. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son front. Dans son état d'esprit actuel, Potter pouvait effectivement perdre la raison et lancer quelques avada kedavra en direction de Drago.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, le Serpentard avait clairement franchit la limite. Car il n'avait certainement pas payé quelqu'un pour jouer la comédie à sa place, ce qui signifiait que Séléna Witch s'imaginait réellement qu'elle sortait avec Harry Potter. Et qu'elle voulait vraiment un enfant de lui.

Et Drago était bien capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, rien que pour emmerder son éternel ennemi.

….

Le responsable de ce scandale s'était prudemment mis à l'écart. Il se délassait dans le parc, caché derrière un bosquet, savourant cette douce revanche.  
>Il était désormais obligé de supporter les lettres d'amour enflammées de la star, mais rien qu'en imaginant la tête de Potter devant l'article, il oubliait ces désagréments.<p>

« Malefoy… »

Le Serpentard fit un bond de deux mètres en entendant la voix de Harry derrière lui.

« Potter ! Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

Le Gryffondor éluda la question d'un geste de la main. Il avait obtenu la Carte du Maraudeur de Ron, et avait pu repérer le Serpentard rapidement. Il fixa haineusement le sorcier.  
>Drago vit alors qu'il pointait sa baguette magique droit sur lui. Il leva les mains au niveau de son menton, paumes face au Survivant, et tenta de le calmer.<p>

« - Baisse ta baguette Potter.  
>- Prends-la. »<p>

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, mais comprit très vite ce que désirait Harry. Ce dernier fixait la poche de sa robe de sorcier, de laquelle dépassait sa propre baguette magique. Il voulait un duel.

Sans se presser, Drago sortit le bâton ensorcelé et se mit en garde. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que de régler la situation de cette manière, ils avaient un peu trop usé de coups bas ces derniers temps.

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement. »

Les deux sorciers fixèrent Hermione qui venait d'apparaître. Ron se tenait près d'elle, penaud, il s'était fait copieusement insulter par la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait pas apprécié son implication dans la rencontre entre les deux ennemis.

« - Je n'arrêterai pas Hermione ! Ma vie est un champ de ruines !  
>- La mienne n'est pas mieux Potter ! »<p>

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement ligotés, n'ayant pas anticipé l'attaque surprise de la jeune femme.

« Parlons comme des gens civilisés maintenant. » déclara-t-elle calmement.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe avec légèreté, et se mit à parler comme si elle se trouvait dans un salon de thé, et que ses interlocuteurs étaient des sorciers libres et consentants.

« - Tout d'abord, établissons quelques règles pour les semaines à venir. Tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé votre apparence, vous ne ferez plus rien qui puisse nuire à la réputation de l'autre. Malefoy va me donner la recette de son polynectar afin que je puisse chercher un antidote de manière plus efficace. Enfin, comme les vacances de Noël commencent demain, Harry séjournera au manoir, et Malefoy chez Sirius.  
>- Je reste à Poudlard, il y a déjà une foule à habiter chez lui. » annonça Harry d'une voix morne.<p>

Hermione fit la moue mais accepta finalement. Drago n'émit aucune objection, il comptait s'éloigner des Gryffondor, et la perspective de vivre chez Potter n'était pas si mauvaise. Il était assez curieux, et se demandait à quoi ressemblait la maison du Survivant.

« Puisque nous sommes d'accord, nous allons tous retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs et nous comporter sagement. »

La jeune femme se fit fusiller du regard, Harry et Drago n'appréciant pas d'être traités comme des enfants. Toutefois, ils ne firent pas le moindre commentaire et obtempérèrent.


	23. Chapter 23

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard s'apprêtait à fêter Noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur, exception faite de deux élèves.

Assis dans l'un des larges et confortables fauteuils de la salle commune, Drago attendait. Il consulta sa montre pour la énième fois, frappant nerveusement le sol du pied.

« Mais que fait Granger ? » maugréa-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les aiguilles.

La sorcière lui avait donné rendez-vous, le menaçant des pires atrocités s'il ne daignait pas se montrer. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sagement assis à l'endroit indiqué parce que la jeune femme lui faisait peur, il était juste curieux. D'ici quelques heures il serait dans la maison de Potter, seul. L'occasion rêvée de fouiller un peu et de dénicher quelques informations croustillantes à propos du Survivant.

« Malefoy, viens là. »

Hermione venait d'arriver, un énorme potiron à la main. Drago lui jeta un regard irrité, et ne bougea pas d'un poil, la fusillant du regard. Elle soupira.

« S'il te plaît. » ajouta la sorcière, de mauvais cœur.

Le Serpentard se leva lentement, lissa sa robe de sorcier du plat de la main puis se dirigea dignement vers son interlocutrice. Elle lui tendit le potiron.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il dédaigneusement, fixant l'objet avec mépris.  
>- Un portoloin. »<p>

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas pu choisir un objet moins volumineux et ridicule pour l'emmener jusque chez Potter. Ravalant sa fierté, il décida de ne pas faire d'histoire et saisit le légume.

« Il devrait te transporter chez Harry vers dix-huit heures, garde-le avec toi en attendant. »

Malefoy la fixa, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il est à peine dix-sept heures ! Je ne vais pas garder cette chose dans les bras jusque là ! s'insurgea-t-il.  
>- Désolée, je vais chez Ron, bonne chance ! »<p>

Drago voulut se plaindre bruyamment, offusqué par le ton joyeux et clairement moqueur que la jeune femme avait pris. Malheureusement, le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche, elle s'était déjà échappée hors de la salle commune.  
>Furieux, il se jeta de nouveau dans un fauteuil, posa le légume sur ses genoux et attendit.<br>Ses yeux suivaient nonchalamment les aiguilles de sa montre, et il poussait fréquemment de longs soupirs impatients.

Enfin, il sentit un crochet lui agripper le nombril, la salle commune de Gryffondor tournoya brièvement autour de lui avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans une nouvelle maison, le portoloin usagé dans les mains.

Il crut d'abord à une blague d'Hermione.

Depuis le début de l'année, il vivait dans une atmosphère très Gryffondor. Harry et ses camarades de classe couvraient les murs de leur chambre de banderoles aux couleurs de leur maison et de posters de Quidditch. Et pourtant, il se trouvait à présent dans la réplique exacte d'une maison de Sang-Pur. Une maison de Sang-Pur glauque et à la décoration douteuse. C'était à des kilomètres de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

« Maître Harry. »

Drago sauta en l'air, pris de court par la voix sinistre qui venait de s'élever dans son dos. Il détacha ses yeux du lustre en forme de serpents qui avait capté son regard et se retourna vivement.  
>Un vieil elfe de maison dardait ses yeux globuleux dans sa direction.<p>

« Qui y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
>- Kreattur doit-il préparer le souper ? »<p>

Le Serpentard acquiesça, et suivit des yeux l'elfe alors qu'il quittait la pièce, assez étonné d'en trouver un chez Harry.

Le sorcier commença alors à détailler la pièce. Il se trouvait dans un large salon, sombre et plutôt inquiétant. Le ménage semblait avoir été fait assez récemment, et il en fut soulagé. Il ne supportait pas la saleté. Pas qu'il soit maniaque, il avait juste quelques exigences en ce qui concerne l'hygiène.

Une lettre retint son attention. Posée sur la table, elle portait juste la mention « Pour Harry » et n'avait pas encore été ouverte. Il saisit l'enveloppe et la tritura quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir.

« Après tout, je suis Harry en ce moment. » se dit-il afin de se donner bonne conscience.

_Cher Harry._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Comme prévu, nous t'enverrons Ted le vingt décembre afin que tu le gardes pendant toutes les vacances. Nous le déposerons par poudre de cheminette à dix-huit heures trente._

_Amicalement._

_Andromeda Tonks._

_PS : Fais attention, il est très précoce en ce qui concerne la magie. _

Drago tenait la lettre à bout de bras. Il la relut plusieurs fois, espérant à chaque fois ne pas avoir compris son contenu. Malheureusement, les lignes restaient les mêmes.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de pleinement réaliser tout ce que cette lettre impliquait, un braillement bruyant se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sagement allongé dans son couffin, un bébé d'à peine un an venait d'apparaître dans l'antre de la cheminée. Il pleurait de toutes ses forces.

« Merde. »

Drago était totalement perdu. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir s'occuper d'un bébé pendant deux semaines n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait jamais apprécié ces choses là, et ignorait totalement ce qu'il était censé faire.

Le bambin continuait à couiner, et le Serpentard s'avança vers lui avec réticence. Il toisa l'enfant un moment, essayant de lui faire comprendre que pleurer ne mènerait à rien mais étrangement, Ted ne sembla pas saisir le message, et Drago finit par se résigner. Il tendit ses mains devant lui, saisit le bébé et le tint en face de lui à bout de bras. Ce dernier cessa de brailler, et les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard.

Une odeur désagréable chatouilla les narines du jeune sorcier, et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle provenait de la couche de Ted.

« Mais quel irresponsable ce Potter ! » rugit le Serpentard, furieux.

Le Survivant n'aurait jamais laissé un bébé entre les mains d'un Malefoy. Pas volontairement en tout cas.

Cet inconscient l'avait donc oublié.


	24. Chapter 24

L'inconscient en question ruminait sur le lit de Drago. A plat ventre sur les draps, la tête posée sur ses bras, il pensait à ses vacances de Noël, vacances qui seraient irrémédiablement fichues par cet échange entre lui et Malefoy. Au lieu de passer les fêtes chez les Weasley avec ses meilleurs amis, il devrait rester seul à Poudlard.  
>Et savoir que Drago aurait deux semaines pour faire tout et n'importe quoi dans sa maison n'était pas pour le réconforter. Le Serpentard en profiterait pour fureter un peu partout, c'était une certitude.<p>

Il continua à ressasser les évènements, et ne pensa pas une seule seconde à cette promesse qu'il avait faite quelques mois plus tôt à Andromeda Tonk. Son filleul avait été chassé de son esprit par les diverses catastrophes qui avaient ponctué sa vie de tous les jours depuis quelques semaines.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Nott entra sans même attendre qu'il lui permette d'entrer.

« J'ai un colis pour toi Potter, de la part de Drago. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué et inquiet. Il se hissa sur ses coudes pour détailler le Serpentard qui tenait un énorme carton dans ses mains. Nott posa celui-ci sur une table basse et se retourna vers la porte de la chambre.

« Je rentre chez moi. Bonnes vacances Potter. »

Un grognement désintéressé lui répondit.

Dés qu'il fut seul, le Survivant lorgna la boîte avec plus d'insistance. Connaissant Malefoy, ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qui allait lui faire plaisir. Il se leva et s'approcha lentement du carton. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du paquet, il s'immobilisa, incertain. Il tendit la main, puis l'arrêta brusquement. Et si Drago avait piégé le colis ? Il se recula vivement et sortit sa baguette magique.

« Tu ne m'auras pas Malefoy. » grogna-t-il, avant de lancer une série de sortilèges de protection dans la pièce et sur lui-même.

Quand il s'estima assez en sécurité, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le carton. Rien ne se passa. Il expira lentement, et jeta un coup d'œil au fond de la boîte.

Une bonne centaine de lettres roses et parfumées reposaient les unes sur les autres, la plupart n'avaient pas encore été ouvertes.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Mais l'épisode « Séléna Witch » lui revint très vite en mémoire.

« Oh non… » fut le seul commentaire qu'il put émettre.

L'irrésistible envie d'aller trouver Malefoy dans sa maison pour lui tordre le cou le prit à nouveau. Il regrettait d'avoir écouté Hermione et d'avoir renoncé à l'avada kedavratiser. Ce jour-là, il était fatigué d'enchaîner coup bas sur coup bas, et finalement il avait réussi à ravaler sa colère et à accepter une trêve. La vengeance était une activité exténuante, elle demandait de l'imagination et de la ruse. Sans compter la fatigue psychique engendrée par la peur de voir l'autre riposter.

Il s'était donc conformé au souhait de sa meilleure amie sans faire d'histoire. Pourtant, Malefoy avait osé impliquer une personne innocente dans leurs magouilles, le condamnant à devoir s'expliquer avec la sorcière plus tard. Il était vraiment trop généreux de ne pas l'avoir tué par derrière et d'avoir accepté de l'ignorer.

Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que le Survivant lui avait fait une faveur en lui laissant la vie sauve. Il osait carrément lui envoyer le résultat de ses propres agissements louches.

« Cette sale fouine ! Il me laisse vraiment tout le sale boulot. » siffla Harry en lançant au carton de lettres enflammées un regard venimeux.

Il plongea brutalement la main dans le carton et saisit la première lettre de la pile.

_Mon héros._

_Tes yeux verts, émeraudes lumineuses aussi ardentes que des braises me manquent mon amour. Tes bras qui m'enlacent comme un trésor inestimable dans ceux d'un pirate, ta peau encore luisante de nos sueurs mélangées. Je veux tout de toi, et je suis tienne à jamais. Un nouveau Potter arrivera bientôt, j'en suis sûre. Viens chez moi rapidement et travaillons passionnément dans ce but, celui de donner aux Potter une nouvelle génération._

_A toi pour toujours, ta loutre d'amour._

_Séléna _

Harry retint un haut le cœur, et jeta le morceau de papier rose comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent. Il lança un regard profondément inquiet au reste de la pile. Ces lettres contenaient-elles toutes des métaphores mièvres et des propositions indécentes à peine camouflées ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit profondément reconnaissant envers le Serpentard. Si celui-ci avait dévoilé le contenu de ces lettres aux journalistes, il se serait terré dans une grotte jusqu'à sa mort.

D'un rapide coup de baguette magique, il mit feu à l'intégralité du carton. Il n'avait pas envie d'en lire plus, ce qu'il avait vu était tout à fait suffisant. Une fois toute la correspondance partie en cendre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, satisfait.

Un bruit étrange capta alors son attention, derrière la fenêtre, un hibou grand duc le regardait fixement. L'animal frappait le carreau avec l'une de ses pattes, exhibant fièrement la missive qu'il apportait au jeune homme.

Harry plissa les yeux, un peu inquiet. Il espérait sincèrement que Drago n'avait pas décidé de lui faire parvenir toutes les lettres de Séléna Witch. Etant donné la quantité qu'il avait trouvée dans le carton, elle en envoyait au moins dix par jour. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas être harcelé par la jeune femme. Mais il s'aperçut vite que ce n'était pas le cas. L'enveloppe était blanche, une couleur que la célèbre sorcière ne semblait pas connaître. C'était en tout cas la conclusion à laquelle Harry était arrivé en voyant l'obstination de la jeune femme à utiliser du papier rose.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau qui voleta majestueusement à travers la pièce avant de se poser sur sa table de chevet. Le Survivant le reconnut alors. C'était indéniablement le hibou grand duc des Malefoy.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il ouvrit la lettre, les mains tremblantes.

_Cher Drago,_

_Nous avons décidé ton père et moi de venir passer Noël au manoir. Nous arriverons le 23 décembre vers dix-neuf heures._

_Bien à toi,_

_Narcissa. _

C'était clair et concis. Les parents de Drago seraient au manoir dans deux jours, et découvriraient que leur demeure était désormais une maison d'accueil pour sorciers nécessiteux et victimes de guerre.

En bref, dans deux jours exactement, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy mourraient d'une crise cardiaque.


	25. Chapter 25

« Aaaaah ! » hurla Drago, en évitant le quatrième couteau.

La lame le frôla avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans le mur, juste à côté de sa joue droite.

Le Serpentard vivait un horrible cauchemar depuis l'avant-veille, date de son arrivée dans la maison de Harry Potter. La demeure était loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, plutôt sombre et peu accueillante. De plus, elle était habitée par un elfe sinistre qui aimait parler tout seul ou converser joyeusement avec les vieux tableaux accrochés aux murs.

Et c'était sans compter l'arrivée du bébé, Ted Lupin.

Mais ce n'était pas un véritable bébé, Drago en était sûr. Cette créature dangereuse et imprévisible n'avait d'adorable que l'apparence.

Il esquiva un nouvel objet volant, et se mit à ramper vers le berceau. Sans s'en rendre compte, le sorcier faisait une reconstitution de la guerre des tranchées, s'approchant lentement des lignes ennemies en évitant les bombardements incessants.

Il avait vite renoncé à lui donner le biberon ou à changer ses couches, laissant Kreattur s'en charger. Etrangement, l'enfant adorait le vieil elfe sournois, et se laissait approcher en gazouillant. Mais quand Drago avait le malheur d'attirer son attention, il se déchaînait, et le Serpentard avait pu constater qu'en effet, Ted était précoce en ce qui concernait la magie.

Tout à coup, un mouvement suspect du bambin l'alerta. Ted agitait joyeusement la baguette magique de Drago. Le sorcier tâta fébrilement ses poches, aussi livide que Voldemort. Quand est-ce que le bébé lui avait volé sa baguette ?

Il eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté, un trait lumineux passa à deux doigts de son crâne et explosa sur le plancher à l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait réussi à sauver ce qui lui restait de cheveux.

Finalement, le Serpentard décida d'effectuer une retraite stratégique. Il se rua hors de la pièce en courant, les bras sur la tête. Il renonçait à atteindre les appartements de Potter de l'autre côté du berceau. Tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas fouiner dans ses affaires, il tenait à la vie.  
>Appuyé à un mur, la respiration lourde, il tentait maintenant de se détendre, hors de portée du bébé.<p>

Lorsque Ted était arrivé deux jours auparavant, il n'avait pas compris la gravité de sa situation, juste furieux d'être pris pour un baby-sitter. Drago était tellement content de lui en arrivant. Il s'imaginait la tête de Potter devant le colis qu'il lui avait laissé avant de partir, et pensait pouvoir dénicher quelques informations croustillantes. Et finalement il était devenu une nounou.

Le sorcier se rua dans la cuisine et entreprit d'écrire une nouvelle lettre, la trente-cinquième depuis la veille.

Granger lui avait déjà répondu. La sorcière avait poliment refusé son offre de venir prendre le bébé, arguant qu'elle se retrouvait enfin avec l'opportunité de voir Ron sans son maquillage. En effet, celui-ci avait accepté de l'enlever en famille, n'ayant pas de mode à faire suivre à qui que ce soit.

Nott lui avait souhaité bonne chance dans sa première lettre. La deuxième était une carte postale d'Indonésie où il passait ses vacances. Le morceau de papier avait été jeté en pâture à l'enfant.

Potter ne lui avait même pas répondu.

Drago saisit sa plume, bien décidé de faire part à ce parrain indigne de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Potter, tu vas me le payer cher si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses ici rapidement. » grogna-t-il en couvrant le parchemin de menaces diverses en variées.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna bruyamment. Le Serpentard jeta sa plume et se précipita dans le hall, le cœur léger, la démarche dansante. Enfin, quelqu'un avait répondu à ses prières. Enfin il allait sortir de cet enfer.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte de bois et avisa Harry sur le perron.

« Potter ! » cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans réfléchir, il agrippa le Survivant.

« J'ai cru que tu allais m'abandonner ici avec ce monstre ! »

Il n'avait pas le courage de lui faire le moindre reproche et toutes les menaces qui lui venaient encore à l'esprit une minute auparavant s'étaient envolées. Il allait pouvoir partir, quitter cet endroit et ce bébé infernal, il avait toutes les raisons d'être aimable avec Potter.

Mais le Survivant n'était pas seul.

Médusé, Drago vit une foule de sorciers miséreux et malades derrière le Gryffondor. Harry lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? siffla lentement Drago, affermissant sa prise sur le Survivant.  
>Celui-ci détourna les yeux, les pommettes un peu rouges.<br>- Ce sont les sorciers qui vivaient dans ton manoir, je les fais déménager ici. » répondit Harry.

Le Gryffondor se gratta le menton en évitant soigneusement le regard de son pire ennemi. Drago allait se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler mais il n'en eut pas eu le temps, une marée humaine envahit la maison, l'emportant malgré lui.

« Tu me payeras ça Potter ! » hurla-t-il en se débattant.

Harry soupira. Il était tenté d'abandonner Drago à son sort sans une seule explication, mais sa conscience le rappela à l'ordre. Il suivit la foule d'un pas lent.

Malefoy l'attendait dans la cuisine, écarlate. Il semblait prêt à exploser à chaque instant, et suivait des yeux un vieux sorcier qui fouinait dans les placards sans aucune gêne, grignotant les vivres qu'il avait achetés lui-même.

Quand il aperçut Harry sur le seuil, il lui sauta à la gorge et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Je vais te tuer Potter, tu m'entends ? Te tuer ! »

Le Gryffondor essayait de se dégager, mais Drago ne le lâcha pas. Agacé, Harry lui lança un sort et le Serpentard se retrouva figé et incapable de crier un seul mot de plus. Le Survivant se massa la gorge, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de m'expliquer, tu saurais déjà dans quelle situation je me trouve. » lui reprocha-t-il.

Il expliqua rapidement la situation à Drago. Insista bien sur le fait qu'il avait essayé de trouver un autre endroit où les loger sans succès, et que c'était ça ou le manoir.

« Tu voudrais vraiment que j'accueille tes parents dans un manoir transformé en asile pour sorciers nécessiteux ? » conclut-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux, horrifié par cette perspective.

« En ce qui concerne Ted, ça ne m'enchante pas de te le laisser, mais Kreattur a déjà eu l'occasion de s'en occuper, je lui fais confiance. »

Il se leva rapidement, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière. Drago était toujours prisonnier du sortilège, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de le libérer avant d'être sorti.

Le Survivant quitta la maison des Black, puis transplana au manoir Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa arriveraient sous peu et il fallait qu'il rende à la demeure un semblant de dignité.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry passa le reste de son après-midi à nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble, avec l'aide d'une Pinky totalement débordée par les évènements. L'elfe de maison avait vu son maître avoir la gale et faire du manoir un refuge pour sorciers déshérités, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce à quoi elle assistait désormais.

Drago Malefoy faisait le ménage.

Elle suivait le sorcier dans ses déplacements, dardant sur ce dernier un regard consterné.

Inconscient de l'attention particulière à laquelle il avait droit, le Survivant continuait de ramasser les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu et les flacons de potions qui traînaient un peu partout. Il entreprit de les entasser dans les diverses chambres d'amis du manoir, n'ayant pas le temps de s'en débarrasser autrement.

« Drago ! »

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse en entendant l'appel. Il sortit en trombe de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et ferma vivement le battant. Le Survivant descendit les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre le salon. Ses battements de cœur étaient erratiques, et il craignait de succomber à une crise cardiaque à tout moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de la pièce. Ils toisèrent tranquillement leur fils, sans se douter de la réelle identité de celui-ci.

La bataille allait pouvoir commencer.

La mission était d'apparence facile. Il lui suffisait juste de se faire passer pour Drago Malefoy. Il devrait pouvoir y parvenir s'il parlait le moins possible et gardait un air rébarbatif. Mais Harry avait du mal à rester calme devant les aristocrates, craignant d'avoir oublié un détail compromettant dans le manoir.

« Te voila enfin Drago. Quel est cet accoutrement ? » demanda sèchement Lucius sans même prendre le temps de saluer le sorcier.

Le Survivant se rendit compte qu'il avait omis de retirer les gants rose bonbon et le tablier qu'il avait enfilés pour faire le ménage et se sentit rougir. Il les fit rapidement disparaître en les confiant à Pinky qui se trouvait toujours derrière lui. Ignorant la remarque, il se força à sourire.

« Le dîner est prêt, vous devez être affamés après avoir fait tout ce chemin, dit-il poliment.  
>- Nous ne sommes pas… affamés, mais nous mangerions volontiers. » répondit Narcissa, le sourcil levé.<p>

Harry eut l'impression de sentir une bourrasque glacée traverser la pièce. C'était la scène de famille la plus froide à laquelle il avait assisté depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley.

Il pouffa en songeant que Lucius, Narcissa, Vernon et Pétunia s'entendraient probablement à merveille s'ils avaient un jour l'occasion de se rencontrer.

« Ai-je dit quoi que ce soit de drôle ? » demanda sèchement Narcissa.

Harry s'empressa de démentir, et les guida rapidement vers la salle à manger. Il avait demandé à Pinky de préparer le dîner et de mettre le couvert, et tout était impeccablement préparé à leur arrivée.

Le Survivant s'assit joyeusement à table, affamé après toutes ces heures passées à faire le ménage.

Un problème survint immédiatement. Il y avait autour de son assiette plus d'une dizaine de couverts différents. Il tendit la main pour saisir une fourchette, mais un bref haussement de sourcil de Lucius l'alerta, et il changea brusquement de direction, tendant la main vers sa serviette. Aucun des deux Sang Pur ne bougeait. Ils restaient droits et stoïques sur leur chaise sans manifester la moindre intention d'entamer leur assiette.

Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler le long des tempes du Gryffondor, son estomac grogna bruyamment et Narcissa prit un air horrifié.

« Et puis zut. » grommela Harry avant de saisir l'un des couverts et de commencer à manger.

Il ignora les mines outrées de ses invités et engloutit joyeusement le contenu de son assiette. Il n'avait jamais promis de jouer correctement le rôle de Drago au détriment de son ventre.

« Maître Drago. »

Un chuchotement l'interrompit, et il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à l'elfe de maison qui se tenait à côté de lui, la fourchette en suspens.

« Vous avez oublié quelqu'un dans la chambre à coucher de vos parents jeune maître. »

Le Survivant mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce que venait de lui annoncer Pinky.

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il, horrifié.

Il se leva rapidement.

« Drago… commença Lucius, froidement.  
>- Je reviens immédiatement. » le coupa Harry en se ruant vers les chambres.<p>

Il poussa fermement le battant de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur de la pièce. Allongé sur le lit se tenait un homme. Vêtu du plus simple appareil, il dormait comme un bienheureux, ronflant bruyamment. Consterné, Harry vit un filet de bave couler le long de sa joue et atteindre les draps de soie.

« Drago ! »

Lucius et Narcissa se trouvaient derrière lui, le sorcier n'avait pas élevé le ton mais sa voix était plus froide et tranchante que l'acier. Il fallait trouver une excuse, rapidement. Harry ferma la porte violemment.  
>Malefoy, manoir, problème, il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et raconta ce qui lui passait par la tête.<p>

« Une fouine a saccagé votre chambre ! » s'écria-t-il alors.

Il faillit s'évanouir à l'instant même où les mots sortirent de ses lèvres. Qui goberait un mensonge pareil ? Tentant de se rattraper, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Mais je peux vous donner ma chambre, j'irais dormir dans une autre pièce !  
>- Une fouine ? »<p>

Lucius était suspicieux, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre, et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Attendez ! »

Narcissa était rouge de confusion et se tordait nerveusement les mains. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait autant son calme légendaire depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Harry profita de l'occasion pour argumenter.

« J'ai appelé le ministère, ils viendront l'enlever d'un instant à l'autre, c'est une variété magique dangereuse apparemment. Ils m'ont dit que ceux qui étaient en contact avec elle pouvaient être victimes de différents symptômes, comme des rougeurs ou des pertes de cheveux… »

Le Survivant aurait encore continué longtemps à raconter les pires mensonges possibles. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

« Des pertes de cheveux ? » répéta Lucius, encore plus livide que d'habitude.

Il s'éloigna rapidement de la porte, et se mit à marcher rapidement en direction de la chambre de Drago. Narcissa lui emboîta le pas aussitôt, et Harry les vit disparaître avec soulagement.

Il entra discrètement dans la pièce et saisit l'intrus avant de transplaner devant la maison des Black. Il n'osait pas frapper à la porte, craignait de devoir gérer un Drago hystérique en plus des parents Malefoy. Il se contenta donc de laisser l'homme sur le palier, accompagné d'un simple mot :

_Pour la fouine_


	27. Chapter 27

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, l'humeur maussade. Il resta immobile dans son lit, réticent à l'idée de se lever et d'affronter une journée entière en compagnie des Malefoy.

« Jeune maître. »

L'elfe de maison venait d'apparaître au pied du lit. Harry lui jeta un regard noir, se doutant déjà de ce qu'il venait lui dire.

« Les maîtres vous attendent, ils prennent le petit-déjeuner dans le petit salon. » annonça Pinky en s'inclinant profondément.

Le Survivant soupira bruyamment et décida de se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit le couple de dragons des glaces qui siégeaient dignement devant leurs toasts beurrés.

« Père, mère. » dit-il simplement.

Les Malefoy ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre. Lucius se grattait énergiquement le bras droit tout en pestant contre les puces de fouine qui l'avaient pris pour garde-manger durant la nuit. Narcissa ne dit rien, mais se gratta discrètement le cou.

« Drago, nous avons invité de lointains cousins à venir passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous ce soir. » annonça tranquillement la sorcière en se frottant la nuque de plus en plus énergiquement.

Harry faillit recracher son thé. Noël ! Les cadeaux ! Il n'avait pas de cadeau pour ses soi-disant parents !

Il servit une excuse au couple et transplana rapidement devant chez lui.

« Malefoy ! » hurla le Survivant en frappant énergiquement sa porte d'entrée.

Personne ne vint lui ouvrir et le jeune sorcier commença à craindre que quelque chose ne soit arrivé. Il avait peut-être surestimé la capacité de Drago à supporter l'insupportable.

Il força la porte et se rua à l'intérieur, s'apprêtant à voir le Serpentard étendu sur le sol, inanimé.

Mais la scène à laquelle il assista le laissa sans voix.

« Malefoy ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant son nom. Accroupi derrière la table renversée, il était entouré de vivres et de couvertures. Les yeux hagards, il détailla Harry qui se tenait derrière lui. Un léger bruit eut lieu de l'autre côté de la cuisine, derrière la porte qui accédait au salon.

« Attention ! » hurla Drago en se jetant sur le Survivant.

Il saisit le poignet du Gryffondor et le tira à l'abri de sa barricade de fortune. L'empoignant par les épaules, il le colla contre lui, et plongea son regard acier dans les yeux émeraude du Survivant.

« C'est un champ de bataille Potter ! Ne reste pas à découvert si tu veux y survivre ! »

Harry fut effrayé par l'état instable dans lequel se trouvait Drago. Le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang, et il avait de larges cernes.  
>Il semblait prêt à plonger dans la folie.<p>

« Malefoy, tu peux quitter cette maison si tu veux, je trouverais une solution pour Ted… » proposa-t-il lentement en accentuant chaque syllabe.

Mais le Serpentard le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche et se concentra. Les yeux fermés, il semblait guetter un signe quelconque.

« Quelqu'un arrive… » annonça-t-il.

Drago se mit en position, comme un coureur sur son starter. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais observa le comportement de l'autre sorcier avec une inquiétude croissante. Pourrait-il être accusé si le Serpentard perdait définitivement la raison ? Il s'imagina Malefoy en train de prendre le thé avec Gilderoy Lockhart, tous deux débattant sur le meilleur endroit où signer une photo dédicacée.

La personne que Drago avait entendue arriva enfin dans la pièce. Horrifié, Harry vit un vieux sorcier déambuler entièrement nu dans la cuisine, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre du couple Malefoy la veille. Il fit le tour de la pièce en trémoussant son fessier poilu sous le nez des deux jeunes hommes avant de repartir par où il était arrivé.

Le Survivant était resté bouche bée, totalement interdit devant tant d'exhibitionnisme. Drago quant à lui n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à la scène, il paraissait complètement blasé.

« A terre ! » hurla-t-il soudain en écrasant la tête du Gryffondor contre le carrelage.

Ted arriva.

A quatre pattes sur le sol, il s'avançait vers les sorciers en gazouillant joyeusement. Un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de Drago et il s'apprêta à sauter sur sa proie.

« Je te tiens ! hurla-t-il en surgissant de derrière sa barricade.  
>- Gareuh ! » répondit simplement Ted.<p>

Une explosion fit voler le Serpentard contre le mur, et la table s'écrasa violemment contre Harry que se trouvait toujours derrière. Le Survivant eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le bébé avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, une baguette magique à la main.

« Ce sale petit… » grogna Drago en se relevant, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Harry l'attrapa et le secoua violemment.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu donné une baguette, tu es fou ? »

Il lâcha le Serpentard et s'accroupit, la tête entre les mains.

« Il est déjà difficilement gérable sans en avoir une entre les mains, mais là, c'est la fin du monde !  
>- C'est MA baguette Potter, ce bébé sournois me l'a subtilisée je ne sais pas comment. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois encore là ? »<p>

Harry se sentit très fatigué soudainement. Il décida de laisser le Serpentard se débrouiller, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire pour son filleul, c'était plutôt son pire ennemi qui lui faisait de la peine.

Désabusé, il ignora ce qu'il avait vu et demanda juste les cadeaux de Noël pour Lucius et Narcissa.  
>Drago lui signala l'endroit où il pourrait les trouver, et se remit à l'abri derrière sa barricade.<p>

Les vacances promettaient d'être longues.


	28. Chapter 28

Les vacances s'écoulèrent de façon totalement inattendue pour Harry. Il s'attendait à devoir supporter les froids et hautains Malefoy à chaque repas mais finalement ce ne fut le cas.

Ce fut bien pire, il eut à les supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Il avait omis quelque chose en leur offrant le lit de Drago, c'était le précédent propriétaire de la couche.

Le précédent propriétaire du lit qui avait été transféré de Ste-Mangouste à cause du manque de place dans l'hôpital.

Celui qui avait la Dragoncelle.

Harry Potter avait donc refilé la Dragoncelle à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et leur avait servi de garde-malade durant toutes les vacances. Et être le garde-malade du couple d'aristocrates, c'était bien pire qu'être un elfe de maison. Le Survivant avait eu la chance de leur faire la toilette, de laver leurs pots de chambre, de les nourrir à la cuillère à soupe et de supporter tous leurs caprices.

En quelques mots, il avait vécu l'enfer.

C'est las, les épaules courbées sous le poids de ce qu'il avait vécu que Harry monta dans le Poudlard-Express. Il rejoignait enfin Poudlard, et n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est de voir Hermione afin qu'elle lui donne un antidote au polynectar raté.  
>Il croisa Drago dans le premier wagon. Les deux sorciers se toisèrent longuement.<p>

Harry avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux désespérés à Drago, lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant diverses informations pour satisfaire les caprices de ses malades.  
>Drago avait vécu une guerre infernale, et avait finalement réussi à récupérer sa baguette, ce qui lui avait coûté une bonne partie de ses cheveux.<p>

En voyant l'air dépité du Gryffondor, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le Survivant pouffa en détaillant la coupe de cheveux originale du Serpentard. De nombreuses mèches avaient été calcinées, et la moitié de son crâne était nu.

Finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils venaient de passer les pires vacances de leur vie, mais ce n'était pas par vengeance, le hasard et la malchance les avaient juste frappés de plein fouet.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'y avait pas de haine ni de rancune entre eux, juste une certaine complicité grâce à leurs galères partagées.

« Harry ! »

Le Survivant se retourna et vit Hermione courir dans sa direction. Ron la suivait docilement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ron… » commença Harry, éberlué.

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu es… normal ! » continua Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Pour la première fois de l'année, le sorcier n'arborait pas le moindre maquillage. Hermione fit fleurir un sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres. Apparemment, elle avait su convaincre son petit-ami d'abandonner sa mode ridicule.

« Hum hum… »

Drago s'était éclairci la voix, regardant fixement Hermione.

« A propos de l'antidote Granger ? » demanda-t-il, inhabituellement poli.

La jeune femme fit un grand sourire énigmatique à Harry et Drago.

« Je ne l'ai pas commencé ! répondit-elle joyeusement.  
>- Quoi ? » crièrent les deux sorciers.<p>

Harry resta planté sur place, bouche grande ouverte. Il était persuadé de redevenir lui-même à la fin des vacances mais finalement il devrait continuer à vivre dans la peau de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et poussa un grognement rauque.

« Granger, tu te moques de moi ? » cria-t-il, indigné.

La jeune sorcière ne semblait pas s'en vouloir le moins du monde, elle balaya leur désespoir d'un geste nonchalant et leur proposa de trouver un wagon vide où s'installer. Harry eut l'air profondément malheureux à l'idée de retrouver le groupe des Serpentard.

Drago passa le reste du trajet à bouder, les bras croisés. Assise à côté de lui, Hermione s'était plongée dans un livre de cours, et Ron jetait des regards excités sur sa montre. Le comportement du rouquin exaspéra rapidement le Serpentard qui avait les nerfs à vif.

« Weasley, arrête de te trémousser sur la banquette. »

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et l'observa longuement. Le Gryffondor saisit sa valise et la traîna derrière lui jusqu'à la porte du wagon.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » marmonna-t-il, prenant un vague ton mystérieux.

Drago se retourna vers Hermione.

« Il n'a pas l'intention de se remaquiller ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Impossible, j'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de cosmétiques dans ses bagages avant de monter dans le train. » répondit-elle sereinement.<p>

Drago hocha la tête, mais resta suspicieux.

Le voyage se termina sans encombre, mais Ron n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Hermione sortit du train, suivie de près par Drago, et chercha son petit-ami des yeux.

« Tadam ! rugit celui-ci en apparaissant devant eux.  
>- Oh Merlin ! »<p>

Drago éclata de rire devant la tête de la jeune femme.

« Voici la nouvelle mode de l'année, la robe de sorcier courte ! » fanfaronna Ron en s'exhibant fièrement devant la jeune femme.

Il portait une tenue plutôt particulière. Sa robe de sorcier avait été ajustée juste au-dessus du genou, dévoilant ses mollets fins et ses genoux cagneux.  
>Le Gryffondor se pavana un moment, sans même remarquer Hermione qui gobait les mouches, totalement dépassée par les évènements. A ses côtés, Drago hurlait de rire, se tenant les côtes à deux mains.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Le Serpentard continua à se bidonner longtemps après avoir vu Ron dans sa toute nouvelle tenue. Pendant le trajet en carrosse, pendant le repas, en se dirigeant vers la salle commune, chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le rouquin, il partait dans un grand éclat de rire. Ron ignorait royalement Drago, très digne dans sa robe de sorcier courte. Il ne semblait pas remarquer Hermione qui devenait rouge pivoine dès que leur groupe croisait d'autres élèves, morte de honte devant son accoutrement.

Harry les aperçut alors qu'il retournait dans la tour de Serpentard et abandonna Pansy qui s'était jetée sur lui à l'instant même où il était apparu dans son champ de vision.

« Malefoy ! » appela-t-il en faisant de grands gestes dans la direction du Serpentard.

Celui-ci le rejoignit rapidement, et lui lança un regard noir.

« Pas si fort ! » siffla-t-il en empoignant le Survivant.

Il le traîna dans un couloir désert. Harry souriait bêtement, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Drago soupira et lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelé. A son grand étonnement, les joues du Gryffondor prirent une délicate couleur rosée tandis qu'il se tortillait nerveusement.

« Je voulais te remercier, marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.  
>- Pardon ? »<p>

Drago était stupéfait, pourquoi voulait-il le remercier ?

« Je sais que tu as récupéré ta baguette avant la fin des vacances, et pourtant tu t'es occupé de Ted jusqu'à la fin, c'est la raison pour laquelle je te dis merci. » continua Harry, plantant son regard émeraude dans celui, acier, du Serpentard.

Drago ne sut pas quoi répondre à ces remerciements. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça.

« Et bien… Tu t'es occupé de mes parents, alors on est quitte. » finit-il par grommeler, très gêné par la situation.

Ils se regardèrent et tous leurs souvenirs de vacances leur revinrent en mémoire. De nouveau, ils partagèrent un fou rire incontrôlable, riant à gorge déployée dans le couloir désert, face à face.

Lorsque leur hilarité se fut calmée, Harry fit un sourire éclatant au Serpentard avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Drago regarda partir le jeune homme, une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Partager un moment de joie avec Potter, le voir lui sourire de façon aussi naturelle, il n'aurait jamais pu penser avant que cela le rendrait si heureux. Peu à peu, la haine et la rancune qui s'étaient accumulées ces dernières années disparaissaient. Les évènements récents auraient pu les faire se détester encore plus, mais l'inverse c'était produit, et ils s'étaient rapprochés dans l'adversité.

« A quoi je pense ! » grogna Malefoy, en se rendant compte de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en essayant de ne plus penser à Harry. Comment pouvait-il éprouver de la sympathie pour le sorcier après tant d'années à se haïr ?

Il arriva à la tour de Gryffondor, et le tableau de la Grosse Dame lui fit oublier le Survivant. Depuis sa tentative de drague pour rentrer dans la salle commune, il vivait mésaventures sur mésaventures avec le tableau. Elle avait commencé par le harceler, mais devant le comportement hautain qu'il avait adopté à son égard, l'ignorant royalement quand elle s'adressait à lui, elle avait fini par perdre patience.

« Gobelin enrhumé. » clama Drago à la Grosse Dame.

Elle l'ignora royalement, continuant de se brosser les cheveux avec nonchalance. Le Serpentard soupira.

« Ma chère, vous êtes resplendissante aujourd'hui. » lui dit-il prenant son meilleur ton de séducteur.

Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de répondre sèchement :

« Et vous, vous avez une coiffure très originale. »

Drago rosit. Il lui manquait la moitié des cheveux. Saisissant sa baguette magique, il fit apparaître quelques flammes bleues, puis les approcha lentement du tableau.

« Il fait vraiment froid, je vais vous réchauffer. »

La Grosse Dame poussa un couinement aigu avant de rabattre son tableau sur le côté, dévoilant l'entrée. Un sourire sardonique éclaira le visage du Serpentard qui s'engouffra dans le passage.

VLAM !

La Grosse Dame avait violemment refermé l'entrée alors que Drago se trouvait encore dedans, et il se retrouva coincé entre le mur et le cadre.

« Lâche-moi sale harpie ! » hurla-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

La pression qui s'exerçait sur lui augmenta.

« Sale goujat, je vais vous apprendre à vous moquer de moi ! »

Drago posa sa main sur la peinture dans sa lutte contre le portrait.

« Hiiiiiii ! » hurla la Grosse Dame.

Sa paume se trouvait à l'emplacement exact de la volumineuse poitrine du tableau.

« Pervers ! Goujat ! Dépravé ! Vicieux ! »

Profitant de l'état de choc de la Grosse Dame, le Serpentard se dégagea et courut jusqu'à la salle commune, poursuivi par les exclamations indignées du tableau. Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant revenir sous les insultes, mais ne dit rien, elle se trouvait devant un spectacle bien plus désolant.

Ron se tenait au milieu de la pièce, debout sur une table et vantait les mérites de sa nouvelle mode.

« Aérien, classe et en plus, on a moins chaud l'été ! » clamait-il joyeusement.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains.

« On est en janvier ! » soupira-t-elle.

Drago observait la scène avec amusement.

« Tu aurais aussi dû vérifier ses vêtements, dommage ! dit-il joyeusement.  
>- Je suppose… murmura-t-elle.<p>

Ils réalisèrent qu'ils venaient de se parler sans insultes ni méchancetés.

« Bon sang, d'abord Potter et maintenant Granger ? » pensa le Serpentard, déconcerté par son propre comportement.

Hermione ne fit pas le moindre commentaire mais un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Ron.

« Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous conseiller sur la coupe de vos robes… »

Un énorme coup de vent souleva son vêtement, et les nombreux spectateurs virent le superbe cadeau de Noël que lui avait offert Hermione.

Un magnifique caleçon rose avec leur portrait dans un cœur.


	30. Chapter 30

Cet incident eut un impact considérable sur Ron. En l'espace d'une journée il abandonna l'étiquette d'icône de mode tendance pour retourner à son ancien statut de rouquin ringard. Il ne pensa même pas à remettre du maquillage malgré la popularité de ce look quelques semaines auparavant.

« Arrête de bouder Ron. »

Hermione tentait de dérider son petit-ami. Elle n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui, tout Poudlard parlait du caleçon à leur effigie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Weasley, tu vas peut-être lancer la mode des caleçons roses, qui sait ? » lança Drago, hilare.

Le Gryffondor le foudroya du regard, avant de replonger le nez dans son bol de céréales. A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry observait la scène avec nostalgie. Il aurait dû être à la place du Serpentard et rire de l'incident avec ses amis. Une bouffée de tristesse le submergea. Le Survivant voulait vraiment retrouver sa vie, il n'en pouvait plus de mentir constamment et de ne pas pouvoir approcher les personnes qui lui importaient.

Plongé dans ses méditations, il n'avait pas remarqué le silence qui s'était emparé de la Grande Salle. La directrice s'était levée et s'apprêtait à faire un discours. Un coup de coude de Nott le fit sursauter et il se concentra sur les propos de McGonagall.

« Chers élèves, c'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce la reprise des matchs de Quidditch. Le terrain a été totalement restauré pendant les vacances et la première rencontre aura lieu la semaine prochaine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les capitaines doivent donc se dépêcher de constituer leur équipe avant le jour du match. »

Le cerveau de Harry se déconnecta momentanément, puis il se souvint. Il avait reçu une lettre avant la rentrée l'informant de sa nomination au poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. L'évènement l'avait par ailleurs gêné, car Ginny avait été à cette place l'année précédente alors qu'il recherchait les Horcruxes. Il avait craint de la vexer.

Le Survivant chassa ces souvenirs en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Le problème n'était pas là. Drago était le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, cela signifiait donc qu'ils seraient tous les deux amenés à jouer pour l'équipe adverse.

« Impossible ! » clama Harry en se levant brutalement.

Ignorant les regards curieux tournés vers lui, il se prit la tête à deux mains, s'arrachant les cheveux à cette idée.

Drago n'était pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit. S'il jouait correctement lors de ce match et qu'il attrapait le Vif d'or, il ferait presque cadeau de la coupe à Gryffondor.

« Plutôt mourir… » marmonna-t-il sombrement.

A côté de lui, Hermione s'était pétrifiée sur place. Elle songeait avec horreur au match qui se préparait. Butés comme les deux capitaines l'étaient, ils refuseraient d'attraper le Vif d'or afin de ne pas faire gagner l'équipe adverse. En bref, le match durerait à l'infini.

Du Quidditch pendant des heures, des jours, et tout le monde ne parlerait que de ça pendant toute la durée de l'évènement. Elle en frémissait d'avance. Elle avait été réfractaire à ce sport dès la première année et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter que cela arrive.

« Situation de crise. » constata-t-elle calmement à voix haute.

Ron se tourna vers elle, la couvant d'un regard suppliant. Il ne voulait pas voir un match dans de telles conditions et comptait sur sa petite-amie pour arranger tout ça.

« Tu as une idée Granger ? » murmura Drago en la fixant intensément, septique.

La jeune sorcière haussa un sourcil devant l'expression peu convaincue du Serpentard.

« Oui, répondit-elle, je vais finir ce foutu antidote, même si je ne dois pas dormir pendant des jours ! »

Elle se leva et se précipita hors de la salle.

Les jours suivants furent éprouvants moralement comme physiquement pour Drago et Harry. Ils passaient leur temps affalés contre un mur à côté de la pièce où Hermione faisait ses expérimentations. A chaque fois que la sorcière sortait, ils lui sautaient dessus pour avoir des nouvelles, mais la jeune femme les rabrouait aussitôt, de très mauvaise humeur.

Après quatre jours sans dormir ni se laver, Hermione leur permit enfin de rentrer dans la salle.

« C'est bientôt fini. J'en suis au quatre-vingt unième essai, je crois que c'est peut-être ça. » leur révéla-t-elle sobrement.

Drago la fixa, hébété.

« Croire ? Peut-être ? Il nous faut des certitudes Granger ! » grogna-t-il.

D'un coup de baguette nonchalant, Hermione ligota et bâillonna le Serpentard qui avait osé mettre en doute ses capacités.

« Tu sais, il n'a pas totalement tort… » commença Harry avant de déglutir difficilement.

Le regard d'Hermione valait mille avertissements. Elle aurait été capable de se jeter sur lui pour le dépecer dans un état de nerfs comme le sien. Il décida donc sagement d'attendre qu'elle ait fini. L'heure suivante passa au ralentit, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Hermione manifeste autre chose que de la mauvaise humeur.

« C'est terminé ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tendirent et levèrent les yeux vers l'antidote qu'elle avait confectionné.

« Tu es sûre qu'on ne risque rien ? » demanda Drago en regardant la potion avec méfiance.

Harry ne laissa pas Hermione le remettre à sa place et se jeta sur le flacon qui lui était destiné. Il l'avala d'un trait et attendit.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis un léger picotement se fit ressentir dans ses membres. Avec émerveillement, il vit son corps redevenir celui de Harry Potter. Lorsque la transformation fut complète il se tata le front machinalement. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa cicatrice et un soulagement indescriptible l'envahit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la savoir sur son front.

« Espérons que les effets durent cette fois ci, commenta Drago en avalant le contenu de son flacon.  
>- Un simple merci suffirait Malefoy.<br>- Merci. »

Hermione fut clouée sur place, désarçonnée par ce remerciement inattendu. Le Serpentard l'avait prononcé d'une voix neutre, le visage hautain, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un merci.

« Puis-je savoir comment tu as trouvé cet antidote ? » demanda aimablement Drago en observant avec intérêt sa peau se décolorer pour reprendre la lividité naturelle d'un Malefoy.

Hermione prit un air supérieur et commença ses explications.

« Hier, alors que je commençais à désespérer, je me suis souvenu de la raison pour laquelle vous aviez bu ce polynectar Harry et toi : parce que tu étais devenu une créature mi-humaine mi-goule.  
>- Pardon ? » s'exclama Drago, indigné.<p>

La Gryffondor l'ignora et continua son exposé.

« Je me suis renseignée, et il semblerait que le sébum de goule ait des effets totalement imprévisibles quand on le mélange avec une potion. Tu avais dû contaminer le polynectar avant sa consommation, sans doute en touchant le goulot où les cheveux que vous aviez rajoutés. J'ai donc cherché une solution et voilà le résultat ! »

Drago la foudroya du regard.

« Etre traité de créature mi-humaine mi-goule par la seule représentante de cette espèce… » marmonna-t-il en contemplant la jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux et à l'hygiène douteuse après tant d'heures sans quitter sa tâche.

Vexé, le Serpentard décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire. Dés que la transformation fut complète, il quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers son dortoir d'un pas raide.

En chemin, il détailla ce corps qui ne lui était plus si familier, palpant son torse, fixant ses longues mains blafardes. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être à nouveau lui-même, il se permit un sourire satisfait. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se réjouir très longtemps.

« Dray ! »

Le Serpentard se figea, le corps raide. Son interlocuteur ne remarqua pas la tension dans ses épaules et se plaça à ses côtés avec désinvolture.

« Tu veux qu'on joue à nouveau aux échecs magiques ce soir ? »

Drago faillit faire une attaque. Quand était-il devenu proche avec Grey ? Le sorcier était incontestablement épris de lui, ce qui avait toujours été une source de mépris pour le jeune Malefoy.

« Potter… » marmonna-t-il, furieux.

C'était tout à fait le genre de Harry. Saint Potter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer charitable envers tout le monde, et à cause de cela il aurait désormais plus de mal à se débarrasser de ce prétendant gênant que s'il avait été collé à lui à grand renfort de glu perpétuelle.

Il ne répondit pas au Serpentard et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Eberlué, Nott le regarda passer devant son lit en courant pour aller se jeter sur son matelas et tirer les baldaquins.

« Enfin ! » cria-t-il.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, détaillant chaque note émeraude et argent, les couleurs de sa maison. Il était de retour chez lui.

….

Hermione et Harry quant à eux rentraient vers la tour des Gryffondor le cœur léger. Le Survivant n'osait pas encore se faire trop d'espoir, craignant que les effets de l'antidote ne s'estompent après quelques heures comme le précédent.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au tableau de la Grosse Dame quand le bruit d'une conversation les interpella.

« Tu es vraiment jolie tu sais ? »

Harry vit Ginny rougir alors qu'un Serdaigle lui offrait un sourire éclatant. Les deux sorciers se trouvaient dans un couloir attenant à celui que le Survivant avait emprunté et le couple n'avait pas remarqué les nouveaux arrivants.

« Harry… murmura Hermione, le fixant avec inquiétude.  
>- C'est bon. »<p>

Harry ne mentait pas, le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant la scène avait déjà disparu. Il avait perdu Ginny plusieurs semaines auparavant, il pouvait passer à autre chose désormais. Son affection pour la jeune femme était redevenue celle d'un frère pour sa sœur, la relation qu'ils avaient entretenue pendant longtemps et ça lui convenait finalement.

Il se dirigea vers ses dortoirs, s'étonnant tout de même du regard noir que lui lança la Grosse Dame lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Il était heureux d'être en présence d'Hermione, le tableau semblait près à lui faire la peau.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la Grosse Dame ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière sans quitter le portrait du regard.  
>- Drago lui a fait du charme et l'a largué, commenta Hermione, désabusé.<br>- Quoi ! »

Harry n'en revenait pas, Drago avait dragué la Grosse Dame avec son apparence. Si Pomfresh apprenait ça, il y aurait un dossier sur son cas qui ferait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel malade de la section psychique de Sainte Mangouste.

Il se dépêcha de regagner son dortoir et fit l'état des lieux d'un œil critique. Il y avait des tonnes de vêtements et de produits de beauté éparpillés dans toute la pièce et la salle de bain avait subi la pire invasion d'après-shampoing imaginable.

Mais le détail qui fit le plus rire Harry, ce fut les traits que le Serpentard avait gravés au-dessus de son lit, un par jour passé dans la peau de son pire ennemi, comme un bagnard en prison.

Il sauta sur son matelas et remarqua l'odeur qui avait imprégné les lieux. Ce n'était définitivement pas la sienne, mais celle de Drago. Le Survivant hésita un moment à changer les draps, puis finalement y renonça. Il plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux et s'endormit aussitôt.


	31. Chapter 31

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry était encore lui-même. Il s'inspecta dans la glace de la salle de bain avec satisfaction puis s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Hermione leva un sourcil en voyant arriver le sorcier puis sourit franchement. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir un Harry échevelé, les cheveux en bataille et la cravate de travers. Elle s'était presque habituée au Survivant à l'uniforme impeccable et à la raie sur le côté.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Le jeune homme la rejoignit d'un pas bondissant. Ron apparut peu après, le visage sombre. Il saisit Hermione par la taille pour l'embrasser.

« Salut Mione. »

Puis le rouquin se tourna vers Harry avant de lui décrocher un regard mauvais.

« Malefoy… » grogna-t-il, ignorant encore la substitution.

Le Survivant éclata de rire. Hermione expliqua la situation à Ron tout en pouffant également. Lorsqu'il comprit la situation, son visage se dérida alors et il se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami.

« On va écraser ces saletés de serpents au match ! » hurla-t-il, les yeux larmoyants.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Son meilleur ami était fidèle à lui-même, ne pensant qu'au Quidditch. Cependant, le Gryffondor sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul avantage à ce retour à la normale.

« On va pouvoir se débarrasser de tous ces produits de beauté qui ont investi la salle de bain, et on ne manquera plus de finir asphyxiés par du parfum. » nota-t-il, l'air émerveillé.

Ils sortirent tous les trois, Ron continuant d'énumérer les multiples inconvénients qu'avaient apportés Drago lors de son séjour chez les Gryffondor.

En passant devant la Grosse Dame, Harry remarqua à nouveau l'hostilité manifeste dont elle faisait preuve à son égard. Il se sentait d'attaque, gonflé à bloc par son retour parmi ses amis. Courageusement, il décida de confronter la peinture et de faire la paix avec celle-ci.

« Excusez-moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire. » lui déclara-t-il, s'inclinant humblement devant elle.

La Grosse Dame le toisa un moment avant de détourner la tête ostensiblement.

« Pervers. » marmonna-t-elle alors entre ses dents.

Harry sentit que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que prévu. Il se rapprocha alors de la peinture, le plat des mains dirigé vers elle dans l'espoir de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention à son égard. Mais ce geste eut l'effet inverse que celui escompté.

« Ne m'approche pas ! hurla la Grosse Dame en se tassant dans un coin de son tableau. Tu veux encore me tripoter la poitrine c'est ça ? Obsédé !  
>- Vous… tripoter ? »<p>

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi désorienté de sa vie. Une peinture venait-elle de l'accuser d'avoir eu des gestes déplacés à son encontre ?  
>C'était une situation assez comique. De toutes les vacheries que lui avait fait Drago lorsqu'il avait son apparence, c'était celle qui n'avait pas été préméditée qui devenait la plus embarrassante aux yeux du Survivant.<p>

Une foule de Gryffondor s'amassa devant l'entrée de la salle commune, attirée par l'esclandre de la Grosse Dame. Ils fixaient Harry du regard, intrigués, et le tableau décida de les prendre à témoins.

« Regardez-le ! Harry Potter le grand héros n'est qu'un Don Juan de pacotille ! Un amateur de peinture fraîche ! Un pervers qui aime tripoter les innocents tableaux ! »

Rouge de honte, le Survivant s'éclipsa en courant, poursuivi par les yeux incrédules de ses camarades.

Les jours suivants, il ne passa plus devant la Grosse Dame sans sa cape d'invisibilité afin de ne pas se retrouver à nouveau face à face avec la mégère.

Mais mis à part cet incident, sa vie se déroulait normalement. Après des semaines à vivre entouré de Serpentard, à subir les accolades de Pansy et Grey et les commentaires narquois de Nott, c'était un vrai soulagement d'être à nouveau lui.

Puis, le jour du match arriva.

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les équipes de Serpentard et Gryffondor entrèrent sur le terrain flambant neuf, prêtes à en découdre. C'était la première fois que Drago et Harry se retrouvaient face à face depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs apparences, ils luttèrent du regard quelques secondes avant d'échanger une franche poignée de main sans même chercher à se briser les phalanges.

« Bonne chance Malefoy, tu vas en avoir besoin ! »

Harry narguait ouvertement le Serpentard. Celui-ci releva le menton et le fixa narquoisement.

« C'est ce qu'on verra Potter ! »

Le coup de sifflet retentit brièvement et les deux équipes s'envolèrent simultanément. Harry commença à décrire de larges cercles au-dessus du terrain, cherchant activement le Vif d'or qui lui permettrait d'arracher une victoire.

Du coin de l'œil il observa Drago qui faisait de même, et cédant à une brusque impulsion il braqua son balai pour voler jusqu'au sorcier.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tripoter les peintures innocentes. » glissa-t-il mine de rien.

Drago fit une brutale embardée avant de reprendre un cap normal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Cette cinglée de Grosse Dame s'est imaginé que je la caressais alors que je tentais désespérément de m'échapper. » répliqua-t-il sèchement, un léger fard sur les joues.

Harry lui lança un regard septique.

« C'est la vérité Potter ! s'exclama le Serpentard, outré qu'on puisse songer un seul instant qu'il l'avait fait délibérément.  
>- Pourtant tu lui as bien fait du charme non ?<br>- Je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Une certaine personne avait omis de me le donner. »

Harry éclata de rire puis reprit de l'altitude avant de recommencer ses recherches.

Au bout de vingt minutes de match, le Survivant repéra enfin le vif d'or, Drago se mit également à sa poursuite, malheureusement il se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain et ne parvint pas à rattraper l'Eclair de Feu de l'autre attrapeur.

« Ouais ! »

Une énorme clameur retentit dans le stade lorsque Harry remonta en vrille, la boule dorée fermement ancrée dans son poing fermé. Gryffondor avait gagné.

Drago poussa un soupir et fit brutalement atterrir son balai sur le terrain avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

« Dray ! »

Drago soupira à nouveau. Pansy se dirigeait vers lui en courant. Il changea de direction et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry qui était entouré par sa horde de fans.

« Félicitation pour ce coup de chance Potter ! clama-t-il, l'air suprêmement moqueur.  
>- Harry, répondit calmement le Survivant avec un grand sourire. »<p>

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, le Gryffondor continua.

« Après tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement il est temps de faire la paix. Tu ne crois pas, Drago ? »

Le Serpentard ne put rien répondre à ça. Il fixa Harry, totalement sonné. Celui-ci lui sourit à nouveau avant de se laisser entraîner par ses camarades.

Une forte nausée envahie le jeune homme. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il se sentait malade et fébrile.

« A quoi pense Saint Potter ? Il croit que nous pouvons devenir amis après sept ans ? Il veut que je l'appelle Harry ? Il m'appelle Drago ? »

Il essayait de s'énerver, mais sa colère disparaissait comme neige au soleil. Chacun de ses arguments était balayé par son trouble.

Et alors il comprit.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui ! Il avait toujours été prudent afin que cela n'advienne jamais.

Et pourtant, tous ses symptômes semblaient le confirmer.

Il se rua vers les gradins et chercha frénétiquement son groupe d'amis. Enfin il les aperçut, et courut les rejoindre. Il saisit alors le bras de Nott et l'arracha sans aucune délicatesse de son siège pour l'entraîner dans un endroit discret.

« Dray qu'est-ce que…  
>- J'ai un problème Théo ! »<p>

Drago surveillait activement les alentours afin d'être sûr de ne pas être entendu par qui que ce soit.

« On m'a fait avaler un philtre d'amour, il faut que tu m'aides à trouver l'antidote ! » annonça-t-il à son ami en le secouant d'avant en arrière.

Nott fut extrêmement surpris par cette déclaration. Drago voulait devenir Maître des Potions, mais ne savait pas quelque chose d'aussi simple : le principal intérêt d'un philtre d'amour était que la personne ignorait en avoir pris un.

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit du Serpentard, et il regarda Drago se tordre nerveusement les mains devant lui. S'il pensait avoir pris un philtre d'amour, c'était qu'il se sentait… amoureux, ou du moins attiré par quelqu'un. Pour Nott, cette révélation était aussi jouissive que s'il avait gagné le jackpot au loto, c'était une source inépuisable d'amusement. Depuis que Drago et Harry avaient retrouvé leurs apparences respectives, sa vie était redevenue aussi fade qu'un toast sans confiture. C'est pourquoi il décida peu charitablement de profiter de la situation.

Choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour éviter de le braquer, il questionna le jeune Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda-t-il lentement avec un air avenant.  
>- Je rougis comme une fille lorsqu'il me sourit, j'ai même eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras ! Il ne correspond pas du tout à mes standards habituels ! C'est certainement un coup de Pansy ou de Grey, ils ont dû se tromper en préparant le philtre d'amour et me voila amoureux de lui !<br>- Il, lui ? » nota Nott, retenant sa respiration.

Drago s'écroula par terre et se mit à frapper du point contre le sol.

« Un homme ! Comment pourrais-je tomber amoureux d'un homme ! J'aime les femmes ! »

Il releva la tête pour fixer Nott qui se retenait de rire avec beaucoup de difficulté. Mais l'aura meurtrière qui enveloppait peu à peu son ami l'aida à conserver une expression impassible. Il inventa alors une explication qui mènerait Drago où il voulait.

« D'après ce que tu me dis, on dirait un philtre d'attachement, rien de grave, il existe un moyen très simple de s'en débarrasser. » commença-t-il mystérieusement.

Le Serpentard le regardait intensément, buvant ses paroles avidement. Se retenant de pouffer, Nott continua.

« Il suffit de t'approcher de la personne vers qui va cet attachement… »

Drago s'agrippa à lui, suppliant.

« Et de l'embrasser ! » conclut Nott triomphalement.

Et Drago Malefoy eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.


	32. Chapter 32

« Ce satané Théo ! » maugréa Drago, fermant brutalement le livre de potions qu'il essayait de lire.

Drago maudissait Nott depuis deux jours déjà. Son conseil parasitait sa vie, prenant le contrôle de chacune de ses pensées.

« Embrasser Potter ? Jamais ! »

Il quitta le fauteuil qu'il occupait dans la salle commune pour aller faire un tour dans le château, espérant se changer les idées.

Il n'avait presque pas dormi les deux dernières nuits. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il imaginait mille stratagèmes pour réussir à embrasser Harry et ainsi se débarrasser des effets de ce philtre d'attachement. Mais dès qu'il prenait conscience de ce à quoi il pensait, il se mettait en colère contre lui-même, contre Nott qui l'avait mis dans cette situation, contre Potter qui ne se doutait de rien, et contre celui qui lui avait donné un philtre d'amour.

« Si j'attrape le fautif, il va morfler. » siffla le Serpentard en arpentant l'un des nombreux couloirs du deuxième étage.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Harry s'approcher.

« Malefoy ! » hurla le Gryffondor.

Drago sauta en l'air puis se retourna vivement pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard émeraude du sorcier.

« La résolution de Potter de m'appeler par mon prénom n'aura pas duré longtemps. » constata-t-il en fixant le visage empourpré par la rage de son interlocuteur.

Harry tenait un carton dans ses mains et tremblait de colère. Il lâcha l'objet qui s'écrasa sur le sol, faisant s'éparpiller de nombreuses lettres roses.

« Fais quelque chose pour me débarrasser de Séléna Witch. Après tout, tu es le fautif pour toute cette histoire ! » rugit Harry.

Drago leva un sourcil.

« Je croyais qu'elle n'envoyait plus rien, elle avait arrêté de m'envoyer des lettres juste avant qu'on retrouve nos apparences. »

Harry saisit la première lettre de la pile et commença à lire.

« Cher Harry. Désolée de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles si longtemps, mais Musical, mon hibou, était malade et je ne pouvais envisager de t'envoyer mes lettres avec un volatile autre que cet oiseau porte-bonheur. » lut-il lentement.

Il redressa la tête.

« Je t'épargne le reste Malefoy, tu as ton explication. Maintenant aide-moi à trouver une solution à ce problème. »

Drago ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de repenser à Nott et à son fameux conseil. Harry se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Avec l'effet de surprise, s'il se jetait sur lui maintenant, il aurait toutes les chances de pouvoir l'embrasser de force. Ce plan lui permettrait d'être libéré des effets du philtre, toutefois l'idée seule le fit rougir des pieds à la tête et il resta sur place à fixer le Survivant, aussi écarlate qu'un coquelicot.

Harry crut qu'il se fichait de lui et l'injuria copieusement avant de retourner dans sa salle commune, furieux. Hermione l'attrapa par le bras lorsqu'il passa près du canapé dans lequel elle révisait l'histoire de la magie.

« Harry ? »

Elle le fixait sérieusement, et son regard interrogateur sembla transpercer le sorcier qui se calma instantanément, un peu honteux de s'être autant emporté.

« Désolée Mione, Malefoy m'énerve. Il fout ma vie en l'air et ne daigne même pas m'aider à y remettre un peu d'ordre, soupira-t-il.  
>- Tu as contaminé ses parents avec la Dragoncelle… » lui rappela-t-elle innocemment.<p>

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor et sa colère s'évanouit peu à peu.

Il saisit un parchemin et s'installa à côté d'Hermione. Puis, il fit rapidement glisser sa plume sur le papier avant d'envoyer le message au Serpentard d'un coup de baguette. Le courrier prit instantanément la direction de la fenêtre puis disparut au-dehors. Harry l'avait suivi du regard, sourcils froncés avant de monter se coucher. Le lendemain serait une rude journée.

…

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, un message l'attendait sur sa table de chevet. Il l'empoigna sans douceur pour en lire le contenu.

_Cet après-midi, quatorze heures à la poste de Pré-au-lard.  
>Harry <em>  
>Le Serpentard bailla longuement. Il lui restait cinq heures pour se préparer, il embrasserait le Survivant aujourd'hui quoi qu'il en coûte, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé.<br>Il commença à réfléchir à un plan.

….

A l'heure dite, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent au lieu prévu. Ils se toisèrent du regard un instant puis Harry se mit en route, suivi par un Drago étrangement docile.

Il avait préparé chaque détail de son plan avec minutie. Il commencerait par stupefixer Potter quand ils passeraient tous les deux dans une ruelle déserte, lui volerait un baiser puis lui lancerait un oubliette avant de l'abandonner sans aucun scrupule.

Cette perspective le laissait fou de joie, mais l'idée de lui voler un baiser lui nouait encore étrangement le ventre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Gryffondor qui marchait devant et son regard le parcourut de haut en bas, furtivement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement à mi-chemin.  
>Il se rendit compte qu'il contemplait le sorcier sans retenue et faillit imiter Dobby en se cognant volontairement le crâne contre un mur. Ses propres réactions commençaient à l'inquiéter, il était plus que temps d'en finir avec cette histoire.<p>

Il sortit sa baguette pour mettre son plan en marche, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

« Harry ! »

Une sorcière tout habillée de rose venait de débouler. Elle se jeta sur le Survivant sans prévenir pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Drago observa Séléna Witch, car c'était elle, avec une évidente mauvaise humeur. Elle venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et il devait remettre son baiser volé à plus tard.

Il se doutait d'avoir été convoqué par Potter pour résoudre le problème qu'il avait avec la célèbre sorcière, mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée une seule seconde qu'elle serait là.

Il surprit le regard de Harry dans sa direction et fixa obstinément ses chaussures. Qu'est-ce que Potter attendait de lui ? Il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de son rôle dans l'histoire. Voyant que le Serpentard ne bougeait pas d'un iota, Harry lui lança un regard noir et repoussa fermement la jeune femme.

« Séléna, je suis vraiment désolé mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les yeux d'un Serpentard ahuri. Il se sentit étrangement agacé et mit ça sur le compte du philtre.  
>Une fois encore, Harry se dégagea et tenta de parler. Mais la jeune femme se jeta à nouveau sur lui, les lèvres en avant.<p>

Drago vit alors une occasion en or de voir tous ses vœux réalisés. Sans réfléchir, il saisit le Survivant par le bras, faisant échouer la tentative de Séléna, puis posa fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un silence assourdissant se fit alors. Trop choqué pour réagir, Harry se laissa faire. Drago s'écarta enfin, tourna les yeux vers Séléna qui était figé sur place, bouche grande ouverte, et prit son meilleur ton hautain. Puis, il adressa un large sourire narquois à la jeune femme.

La sorcière posa les mains sur sa bouche et couina bruyamment avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.  
>Harry n'avait toujours pas réagi, les yeux voilés, la bouche ouverte, il semblait inconscient. Le choc avait été trop rude pour lui.<p>

Drago avait réussi sans même recourir à la force. Il avait également une raison presque valable pour justifier son acte. Harry lui avait demandé de l'aider, c'était donc de la pure charité.

Toutefois, en voyant le Survivant presque évanoui dans ses bras et en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se rendit compte que ce baiser n'avait absolument rien résolu de son problème de philtre d'amour.

Au contraire, ça semblait pire qu'avant.


	33. Chapter 33

Drago sentit Harry remuer dans ses bras et le lâcha aussitôt, horrifié. Le Survivant tangua un moment avant de tourner la tête vers le Serpentard.

« Malefoy… » grogna-t-il, encore sonné.

Le sorcier décida de fuir. Il abandonna lâchement Harry dans la ruelle avant de courir à toutes jambes vers le château. Il valait mieux partir avant que le sorcier ne reprenne complètement ses esprits.

« J'ai embrassé Potter, j'ai EMBRASSE Potter ! » répétait-il en boucle le long du chemin.

Un malaise grandissant s'emparait de lui. Ce baiser n'avait certainement pas eu l'effet escompté. Il l'avait presque apprécié et son trouble pour le Survivant avait encore fait un bond en avant au lieu de disparaître comme prévu.

Nott allait lui payer très cher cette plaisanterie. De toute évidence, les effets du philtre d'amour avaient décuplé avec cet acte irréfléchi. Il se traita d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à Théodore ?

Nott quant à lui ne se doutait pas du danger qu'il courait. Il se trouvait dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Drago et lisait un livre sur son lit et à aucun moment il ne remarqua l'aura malfaisante qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.

C'est uniquement lorsque Drago fit irruption dans la pièce qu'il réalisa qu'il était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. Il analysa rapidement la situation : le jeune Malefoy bloquait le seul accès de la pièce et la fuite était impossible. Il maudit le Choixpeau qui l'avait réparti à Serpentard. Les dortoirs de cette maison étaient les seuls à se trouver au sous-sol et donc les seuls à ne pas posséder de fenêtres. Quitte à choisir, Nott aurait préféré sauter du haut d'une tour plutôt que d'affronter le Drago voldemoresque qui s'avançait lentement vers lui.

Malheureusement il n'avait guère le choix.

« Nott… » murmura Drago, sortant sa baguette.

Le Serpentard sauta du lit et recula vivement jusqu'au mur opposé.

« Drago ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il au sorcier en prenant un air aussi innocent que possible.

Il se doutait de ce qui était arrivé. Malefoy avait sans doute suivi son conseil farfelu et venait maintenant se venger de cette blague de mauvais goût.

« Avada… »

Nott glapit bruyamment et se rua derrière son lit. Apparemment son ami était TRES en colère contre lui, assez pour le tuer en tout cas.

« Attends Drago ! Ne fais rien que tu regretterais plus tard ! » cria-t-il depuis sa cachette.

Le sorcier qui s'apprêtait désormais à mettre le feu au lit qui abritait le traître hésita un court instant avant de décider qu'il ne regretterait probablement jamais ce geste.

« Incendio !  
>- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »<p>

Nott sortit de son trou aussi vite que possible et éteignit le feu à grand renfort d'aguamenti. Une fois le foyer éteint, Drago s'empara du jeune homme et le ligota solidement dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu t'es bien moqué de moi ? » gronda-t-il en direction du captif qui avait perdu toute sa superbe habituelle.

Nott ne répondit pas, il présageait qu'aucune de ses paroles ne pourraient calmer Drago. Il craignait même d'empirer la situation. Afin de ne pas avoir l'air d'ignorer délibérément le sorcier, il choisit la meilleure technique de survie utilisable dans une telle situation : faire le mort.

Il s'affaissa sur lui-même, yeux fermés et fit semblant d'être inconscient.

Son plan fut couronné de succès, peu après, Drago quitta la pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne retira pas le sortilège qui l'entravait dans une position très inconfortable. Mais cela valait mieux qu'être tué et Nott décida d'occuper les prochaines heures à imaginer ce qui s'était passé entre Drago et l'homme duquel il était tombé amoureux.

« Je parierais mille gallions qu'il s'agit de Potter. » pensa-t-il en jubilant.

Imaginer Drago en train de voler un baiser au Survivant était purement jouissif, et il commença à glousser bruyamment.

« Théo ! »

Blaise venait d'entrer dans la chambre, il s'arrêta net en voyant son ami. Ligoté, couvert de suie et débraillé, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de se faire attaquer par quelqu'un. Pourtant il riait et semblait apprécier la situation bien plus qu'il n'était sain de le faire.

Le sorcier rougit et sortit précipitamment. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela : Nott était sadomasochiste.

…..

Drago quant à lui se dirigeait à grands pas vers la bibliothèque, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Harry au détour d'un couloir.

Puisque Nott ne semblait pas prêt à lui confesser la vérité, il chercherait lui-même quel était le philtre qui l'avait envoûté et quel antidote il lui faudrait fabriquer.

Le sorcier parcourut des yeux la vaste salle qui servait de bibliothèque. La section des potions se trouvait à l'opposé de l'entrée, sans doute à cause du peu de popularité qu'avait eu cette matière lorsque Rogue l'enseignait encore.

Il atteignit le rayon et constata que les livres étaient tous couverts d'une très épaisse couche de poussière à l'exception d'un seul : « Philtres d'amour et potions de désir » par Dédé Zaispéré. Cette constatation l'inquiéta beaucoup. Apparemment l'ouvrage suscitait bien plus d'intérêt qu'il ne devrait.

« Un truc aussi dangereux devrait être enfermé dans la réserve. » grogna-t-il en saisissant le livre.

Il s'assit à une table, vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir et commença à lire la préface.

Les philtres d'amour sont une bénédiction et leur confection un art. L'art de fabriquer l'amour et le désir et de le contenir dans une simple fiole.

Le principal atout du philtre d'amour est que la personne qui l'avale ne se rendra jamais compte que son attirance est due à une potion. Si c'était le cas, un antidote pourrait être recherché et le philtre n'aurait été d'aucune utilité.

Drago cessa brutalement sa lecture et sentit son corps se couvrir de sueurs froides. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la page, un sombre pressentiment l'envahissait peu à peu.

Si vous lisez ses pages dans l'espoir de trouver un antidote pour vous-même, vous n'êtes point sous l'emprise d'un philtre, mais sous celle d'amoureux sentiments.

« Jamais ! » hurla Drago en fermant brutalement l'ouvrage. Il saisit sa baguette, prêt à faire disparaître l'objet de sa haine.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! »

La bibliothécaire le toisait avec horreur. Drago la vit sortir sa propre baguette magique, les yeux plissés. Il venait de menacer un livre, jamais la sorcière ne lui pardonnerait un tel acte. Il abandonna la table en courant et quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque en laissant le livre derrière lui.

Les lignes qu'il avait lues un peu plus tôt dansaient devant ses yeux ouverts.

Lui ? Amoureux de Potter ?

« Ridicule ! » cria-t-il, horrifié en accélérant le pas.


	34. Chapter 34

Pansy avait aperçu Drago alors qu'il se précipitait dans la bibliothèque et l'avait suivi. Elle espérait le croiser comme par hasard et engager une longue et passionnante conversation au bout de laquelle le sorcier se rendrait compte de l'ardeur de ses sentiments pour elle. Malheureusement, elle l'avait aussitôt perdu de vue entre deux rayons et son plan était tombé à l'eau.

Elle arpentait encore le lieu, fouillant chaque recoin du regard. La sorcière s'était mise en quête de son idole et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Pourtant quelque chose attira son attention et ce n'était ni la longue chevelure platine du Serpentard ni sa voix traînante.

Un vieux grimoire à la couverture rose vif lui barrait la route. Elle observa l'ouvrage et tendit la main pour le saisir. Elle lut rapidement le titre.

« Philtres d'amour et potions de désir » par Dédé Zaispéré.

Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit, saupoudrée d'une once d'envie. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation et s'installa à une table pour feuilleter le livre.

Pansy n'avait jamais fabriqué de filtre d'amour, mais en avait acheté un en quatrième année. Elle avait tendu à Drago le flacon tel quel, étiquette comprise, et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait, elle avait répondu sans réfléchir : « Du jus de citrouille ! ».

La potion était bleue.

Cela avait été sa seule tentative, un désastre. Pourtant ce livre lui donnait envie d'essayer à nouveau. Excitée à l'idée de fabriquer de l'amour en fiole, elle tourna les pages rapidement, dévorant des yeux chaque description. La sorcière avait déjà parcouru plusieurs dizaines de pages sans être pleinement satisfaite quand enfin elle le vit. Son filtre d'amour idéal.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque, le livre sur son cœur.

…

Le surlendemain, vers trois heures du matin, Pansy se faufila discrètement dans la chambre de sa cible, sa baguette fermement ancrée dans son poing. Elle avait passé la journée précédente à concocter son philtre d'amour, c'était une recette extrêmement simple à réaliser, la seule difficulté constituait à trouver l'un des ingrédients en particulier.

Il lui fallait un morceau de la personne visée.

Mais Drago était particulièrement attentif à ne pas laisser la moindre parcelle de son corps lui échapper. Ses cheveux, ses poils, et même ses peaux mortes, étaient soumis à la plus stricte vigilance. Sans doute pour éviter que des personnes malintentionnées ne tentent ce qu'elle allait faire elle-même.

Faisant taire sa bonne conscience, Pansy se dirigea vers l'un des lits. Elle allait commettre un vol ignoble, s'emparer du trésor le plus inestimable d'une personne.

Hésitante elle s'accroupit et passa la main sous le lit. Un ronflement sonore s'éleva de la couchette et elle s'immobilisa. Elle attendit un peu puis continua à sonder le sol. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose et elle tira à elle une longue boîte de bois massif.

Le plus difficile commençait, il y avait de nombreuses protections magiques et elle devrait les contourner pour accéder au contenu. Elle n'était pas vraiment une sorcière brillante, par chance c'était également le cas du propriétaire de l'objet. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, elle parvint enfin à soulever le couvercle.

Au milieu de photos de Drago se trouvaient divers objets. Mouchoirs utilisés, bouts de robes de sorcier, morceau de parchemins recouverts de notes écrites de la main même du Serpentard… La collection était impressionnante. Résistant à l'envie de subtiliser quelques-unes unes de ces pièces, Pansy se focalisa sur son but.

Enfin elle aperçut un magnifique écrin de velours noir. Sentant l'excitation poindre, elle saisit l'objet et l'ouvrit fébrilement.

La sorcière retint un cri de victoire. Elle l'avait trouvé !

Elle possédait la pièce rarissime, le trésor inestimable de Grey : un ongle de doigt de pied de Drago qu'il avait égaré sous un canapé après s'être fait une manucure dans la salle commune. Ce jour là, elle avait vu l'ongle tomber et s'était précipitée pour le prendre dès que Drago eut quitté la pièce. Mais Grey avait été le plus rapide, il avait cueilli le trophée sous son nez, lui adressant au passage un sourire narquois.

Elle quitta la chambre le cœur léger, bien décidée à mettre son plan en action dès le lendemain.

…..

Le jour suivant, son plan était prêt. Elle avait rivalisé d'astuce pour faire avaler son philtre au Serpentard.

La sorcière attendait patiemment que Drago apparaisse, campée à l'entrée de la salle commune. Enfin il apparut, elle ne lui laissa pas la moindre occasion de s'échapper et se jeta sur lui.

« Dragonouchet ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en lui saisissant le bras.

Il lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Pansy ne lâcha pas prise.

« J'ai reçu des chocolats de chez Archibald Dentisson. » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en lui plaçant la boîte sous le nez.

Elle était particulièrement fière de son idée. Jamais Drago ne la soupçonnerait d'y avoir mis un philtre d'amour, c'était un plan bien trop sophistiqué.

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la boîte colorée. Il s'agissait de ses friandises préférées. Une autre personne que Pansy les lui aurait offertes qu'il se serait méfié. Mais la sorcière ne brillait pas par la complexité de ses plans, il saisit les chocolats en grommelant un vague remerciement.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et se dirigea lentement vers son cours de Potions tandis que Pansy prenait un autre couloir pour suivre une leçon d'enchantement.

Il ouvrit la boîte et allait piocher dedans lorsqu'un élève s'exclama :

« Vous avez entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la chocolaterie d'Archibald Dentisson ? »

Son auditoire nia bruyamment.

« Plusieurs consommateurs auraient été victimes de poussées d'acnés sévères après avoir mangé certains de leurs produits. »

Drago regarda la boîte qu'il tenait à la main avec horreur. Son délicat épiderme avait été sur le point d'être ravagé.

Il jeta les friandises dans le couloir et s'éloigna rapidement, remerciant le ciel pour l'avoir arrêté à temps.

….

Harry se rendait à son cours de potion sans le moindre enthousiasme. Il allait voir ce satané Serpentard et cela le mettait en rogne. Certes il n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle de Séléna Witch depuis cet incident à Pré-au-Lard, mais l'idée même d'avoir été embrassé par Malefoy le rendait malade. Il avait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, fou d'embarras.

« Et si elle racontait tout à la presse. » s'imagina-t-il, horrifié.

Il imaginait déjà le titre : Harry Potter fait son coming out !

Il n'avait absolument rien contre l'homosexualité, mais faire l'objet d'un énième scandale ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

Et c'était Malefoy ! Il rougit rien qu'en repensant à cet évènement. Il ne devait pas laisser cet acte prendre trop d'importance à ses yeux ni dicter sa conduite. Il allait essayer d'ignorer Drago. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire : se souvenir du baiser le rendait nerveux, il n'imaginait même pas ce que ça donnerait en face du Serpentard.

« J'ai eu tort de m'imaginer qu'il était quelqu'un de bien finalement, c'est un Serpentard rusé et fourbe ! Il l'a fait exprès, je suis sûr qu'il cherchait à me déstabiliser… »

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne remarqua la boîte de chocolat à ses pieds qu'au dernier moment.

Elle n'était pas encore ouverte. Il l'observa un moment et se souvint que le chocolat était recommandé en cas de déprime.

Il déchira le papier qui recouvrait les friandises et les avala une à une en poursuivant son chemin.


	35. Chapter 35

Drago soupira, excédé. Pansy avait passé sa journée à le suivre. Elle le regardait avec un mélange d'espoir et de dépit, calquant chacun de ses déplacements.

Il saisit sa fourchette et enfourna une pleine bouchée de haricots verts, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la sorcière assise à ses côtés. Il avait beau se demander quelle était la raison de cet étrange comportement, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Dragonouchet, tu n'as rien à me dire ? » minauda Pansy en se tortillant sur le banc.

Drago lui jeta un regard éberlué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Il s'apprêtait enfin à lui poser la question mais une voix le coupa dans son élan.

« Exquise créature, voleuse de mon cœur pur, je n'ai pas honte de le dire, à tes pieds je soupire. »

Le Serpentard eut un hoquet et se retourna vivement.

« Potter ! » cria-t-il, stupéfait.

Le Gryffondor l'ignora superbement. Il saisit la main de Pansy et la pressa contre son cœur.

« Me feras-tu l'honneur, oh ma dulcinée, d'accepter sans frayeur l'un des mes baisers ? »

Drago faillit vomir son dîner. Harry était en train de faire une déclaration, en vers, à Pansy.

Celle-ci se dégagea vivement de la poigne du Survivant et recula aussitôt. Elle fixait le Survivant comme on fixe une énorme tarentule, avec effroi et dégoût.

« Ne me fuis pas ma belle, ma tendre tourterelle, je viens conquérir ton amour, adorons-nous pour toujours ! »

Harry s'était mis à genoux et à présent toute la Grande Salle observait le Gryffondor.

La jeune Serpentard jeta un regard noir à Drago qui ne comprit pas pourquoi elle le tenait responsable des évènements. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Harry se jeta sur Pansy pour l'enlacer et il se sentit soudain submergé par le mécontentement.

« Potter, à quoi tu joues au juste ? » grogna-t-il en l'agrippant pour le tirer loin de la sorcière.

Le Survivant sourit niaisement avant de répondre.

« Je déclare ma flamme, moi pauvre sorcier, à cette illustre femme, cette jeune beauté. »

C'était plus que ce que Drago pouvait supporter. Il était en colère. Voir Harry faire la cour à quelqu'un d'autre le plongeait dans une rage noire et lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de faire une crise de jalousie son humeur déclinait encore plus. Il lâcha le Gryffondor et quitta dignement la salle sans se rendre compte des chuchotements qui le suivaient. La plupart des élèves avaient interprété la scène à leur façon et la rumeur courrait désormais que Drago avait des sentiments inavoués pour Pansy. Heureusement il n'entendit rien de ces ragots. Si ça avait été le cas, il se serait transformé en Voldemort chevelu et aurait massacré Poudlard tout entier en riant comme un hystérique.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé hors de la Grande Salle, une masse rousse se jeta sur lui et le traîna dans une pièce à proximité.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ? hurla Ron en le secouant violemment.  
>- Ne l'abîme pas Ron, il nous faut des réponses. » intervint Hermione.<p>

Le roux lâcha Drago avec regret et le surveilla du regard, la baguette à la main. Hermione profita du calme temporaire pour exposer la situation.

« Malefoy, Harry a vraisemblablement avalé un philtre d'amour, y es-tu pour quelque chose ? »

Le Serpentard se redressa et bomba le torse l'air outré.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à jouer à ce genre de jeu puéril Granger, siffla-t-il.  
>- Tu as une tête de fouine. » commenta Ron.<p>

Drago ignora le commentaire. Il soupira profondément. Il avait espéré ne plus rien avoir à faire avec les Gryffondor après l'épisode du polynectar raté mais apparemment la chance n'était pas de son côté.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cet abruti a pris un philtre d'amour ? »

Hermione brandit une boîte de chocolats horriblement familière.

« J'ai trouvé cette chose sur sa table de nuit, j'ai analysé les chocolats et trouvé les traces d'un philtre d'amour que l'on appelle couramment le philtre de la confession volée. Normalement on devait garder Harry enfermé en attendant de trouver une solution, mais il vient de s'échapper, tu as pu voir le résultat… »

Drago blêmit. Pansy lui avait offert ces chocolats. Il se félicita mentalement de ne pas y avoir touché.

« Merlin, marmonna-t-il, ce sont effectivement mes chocolats…  
>- Tu avoues sale vipère ! hurla Ron en le saisissant par le col.<br>- Du calme Weasley, Pansy me les avait offerts et je les ai jetés dans un couloir, ce n'est pas ma faute si ce crétin de Potter les a ramassés ! » s'indigna le Serpentard.

Hermione toussota.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce philtre t'était vraisemblablement destiné, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?  
>- Sans aucun doute possible, elle me les a offerts en main propre. »<p>

La sorcière réfléchit et un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

« Je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le philtre qu'elle a utilisé. C'est une création anonyme, toutefois la rumeur veut que ce soit un farceur qui ait inventé cette potion. En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment le philtre d'amour idéal, celui qui le boit parle en vers et n'a pas vraiment un comportement naturel, toutefois elle a un énorme avantage : L'antidote est l'un des plus difficile à trouver du monde. Il faut des larmes de Dragon ! Tu as déjà vu un dragon pleurer Malefoy ? Moi non plus. En bref, il est quasiment impossible de se soustraire aux effets de cette potion. Heureusement pour Harry, un certain ingrédient est indispensable à la potion : un morceau de la personne visée.  
>- Quoi ? » l'interrompit soudain Drago.<p>

Hermione fronça les sourcils, irritée par l'interruption.

Le Serpentard ne l'écoutait plus. Le long et ennuyeux monologue de la sorcière lui avait appris que Pansy avait réussi à se procurer un morceau de lui. Il se demanda quelle partie de son corps Harry avait ingurgité en toute ignorance.

La Gryffondor se racla la gorge en le regardant avec insistance avant de reprendre son discours.

« Je disais donc, heureusement pour Harry, il a avalé la potion avec un morceau de ton corps et non une partie du sien, cela simplifie les choses. Comme l'indique son nom, le philtre de la confession volée à un intérêt pour les farceurs et comiques en tout genre… »

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour marquer sa réprobation avant de reprendre.

« Lorsque la potion a été ingurgitée par erreur, pour libérer la personne qui est sous influence du philtre, il faut que la personne qui était visée lui confesse son amour. »

Hermione vit l'expression du visage de Drago changer et elle continua à toute vitesse, espérant canaliser l'accès de rage qui allait bientôt déferler.

« Ce philtre est souvent utilisé pour faire avouer ses sentiments, en général ce sont des amis qui élabore le philtre, ils espèrent qu'en voyant l'élu de son cœur en draguer un autre, la personne réagira et se confessera.  
>- Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je clame mon amour à Potter ? la coupa Drago. »<p>

La jeune femme se tassa et son visage se décomposa. Drago avait l'air fou furieux.

Il se détourna, sortit de la pièce et commença à marcher rapidement, sans but précis. Ses méninges tournaient à toute allure. Ce n'était PAS un hasard, quelqu'un avait planifié tout ça. Que ce soit CE philtre qui ait été fabriqué, que ce soit POTTER qui l'ait ingurgité. Il y avait forcément un plan minutieusement préparé derrière cet enchaînement d'évènements.

« Je n'avouerais JAMAIS mon amour à Potter, plutôt mourir ! » cria-t-il en brandissant le poing.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione le vit quitter la pièce et soupira. Elle n'était pas du tout étonnée par son comportement. Elle n'avait jamais espéré le voir collaborer de bonne grâce.

« On passe au plan B. » dit-elle à Ron qui hocha la tête avec véhémence.

Ils se glissèrent dans le couloir silencieusement en se mirent à traquer le Serpentard. Les deux Gryffondor avaient subtilisé à Harry sa carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'était guère en mesure de s'offusquer de cet emprunt et après tout c'était pour son bien.

Pansy aimait Drago, mais celui-ci l'avait toujours traité avec le plus grand mépris. Aujourd'hui Harry Potter était à ses pieds, le grand héros de guerre qui avait ratatiné Voldemort lui clamait son amour en vers devant la terre entière. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses esprits avant que la sorcière ne se rende compte de sa chance et ne profite de la situation, ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Ils rattrapèrent rapidement le Serpentard. Cachés sous leur cape d'invisibilité, ils l'écoutèrent marmonner dans sa barbe.

« Ce foutu Potter, il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec Pansy, je ne suis PAS jaloux ! J'ai toujours aimé les femmes ! J'irai le féliciter quand la nouvelle génération Potter-Parkinson naîtra... Merde ! Je ne lui confesserai rien, je suis un Malefoy ! S'il croit m'avoir avec son sourire niais et ses yeux de chien battu il se trompe lourdement… »

Le jeune homme était en plein monologue existentiel. Ron n'était pas le plus futé des garçons en ce qui concernait l'amour et les sentiments, pourtant ce qu'il entendait le plongeait dans la plus profonde incrédulité.

« Hermione, rassure-moi, il délire ? » chuchota-t-il, effaré.

La jeune femme pouffa.

« Je crois que ça sera plus facile et plus sincère que prévu. » lui glissa-t-elle.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le Serpentard. Appuyé à un mur, il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Hermione eut un peu pitié. Elle pressentait qu'il finirait par se confesser à Harry volontairement. Mais le temps qu'il mette sa fierté de côté, Harry serait déjà le grand-père d'une grande famille Potter-Parkinson. Et un poète raté également. C'est donc sans état d'âme qu'elle brandit sa baguette.

« Stupéfix ! »

Drago s'effondra.

…

Le Serpentard se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Il avait été stupéfixé sans préavis par un inconnu en plein Poudlard. La réalité le laissait sans voix. Qui pouvait bien s'amuser à l'agresser sans raison ?

« Tu es réveillé Malefoy ! »

Le sorcier tourna lentement la tête.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » grogna-t-il.

Celle-ci se dandina nerveusement.

« Puisque tu ne semblais pas décidé à libérer Harry de son horrible destin, nous avons décidé de t'aider un peu. » répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Drago sentit une mèche de cheveux rêche lui caresser le visage. Il voulut la repousser derrière son oreille mais se rendit compte qu'il était étroitement lié.  
>Examinant la fameuse mèche de plus près il vit qu'elle n'appartenait pas à sa blonde chevelure. Il remarqua alors que son crâne le démangeait furieusement et finalement compris qu'on lui avait mis une perruque.<p>

« Granger… » commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

La jeune femme fit apparaître un miroir devant lui et il poussa un cri d'horreur. On l'avait déguisé en Pansy. Outre la perruque brune, son visage avait été maquillé à outrance, et il avait même des boucles d'oreille clipsées sur ses lobes.

« Désolée, on n'avait pas de polynectar sous la main, on a fait ce qu'on a pu. »

Il allait rétorquer mais elle le fit taire d'un coup de baguette négligent.

« Hermione, il arrive ! »

Ron courrait en direction de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, suivi de près par Harry.

« Où est Pansy, où est ma déesse, je me languis, est-ce qu'elle me délaisse ? » gazouilla-t-il.

Hermione lui indiqua Drago impuissant, celui-ci vit le Survivant hésiter un moment avant de franchir l'entrée. Il s'avança lentement vers le Serpentard, le front plissé.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé aux pieds de leur victime, Ron et Hermione se ruèrent vers la sortie et la jeune femme lança une myriade de sortilège pour bloquer les accès. En même temps, elle libéra Drago qui sauta sur ses pieds et entreprit de faire disparaître maquillage et fanfreluches tout en les foudroyant du regard, furieux d'avoir été utilisé comme appât.

Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Il parut infiniment triste de constater que ce n'était pas réellement Pansy qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il tenta de sortir mais les sortilèges d'Hermione l'empêchèrent de passer. Docile, l'air totalement désespéré, il s'assit contre le mur et ne bougea plus.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de forcer le passage, sans succès.

« Granger, laisse-moi sortir d'ici, siffla-t-il, impuissant.  
>- Hors de question, cette pièce a été enchantée pour ne laisser sortir ses occupants qu'une fois la déclaration accomplie. On peut y entrer de l'extérieur, mais il est impossible d'en sortir, lui dit-elle joyeusement.<br>- Je ne me confesserai pas, peu importe si je reste dans cette pièce pendant des jours !  
>- On verra… »<p>

Elle partit, Ron sur ses talons laissant derrière elle un Serpentard furieux et un Gryffondor déçu.

Les heures commencèrent à s'écouler lentement. Drago regardait sa montre fréquemment, il était presque minuit et il lui faudrait vraisemblablement passer la nuit dans cette pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Survivant. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin et semblait dormir profondément.

« Quels amis irresponsables ! » grogna-t-il en le voyant couché à même le sol.

Il observa le sorcier un long moment avant de se ressaisir. Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Potter avait beau avoir l'air innocent et adorable, il ne devait pas céder.

Il se mit dans le coin opposé et essaya de dormir un peu.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Harry n'avait pas bougé.  
>Il aperçut un plateau rempli à ras bord de nourriture et un mot. Il saisit le morceau de papier avec mauvaise humeur et le lut rapidement.<p>

"Nous avons prétendu que toi et Harry étiez souffrants aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes cours, je te les copierai, bonne journée.  
>Hermione."<p>

Il déchira la lettre avec rage. Ses cours ? Comme si c'était sa principale préoccupation pour le moment !

Un grognement sonore retentit et Harry s'étira sous ses yeux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se jeta ensuite sur la nourriture sans paraître remarquer le Serpentard.

Drago remarqua sa chemise qui s'était entrouverte, ses cheveux en désordre, son air naïf et heureux et faillit se jeter sur lui pour l'étreindre. Il était insupportablement adorable. Sa fierté Malefoyenne le retint à temps. Le vrai Harry, celui qui n'était pas sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour douteux ne serait probablement pas aussi niais. Il serait plutôt du genre à grogner au réveil.

Pourtant cette inexplicable attirance l'envahissait à nouveau.

C'était dangereux. S'il restait encore trop longtemps dans cette pièce avec Potter il risquait de faire quelque chose de bien plus impardonnable qu'un simple baiser. Il avait beau savoir que c'était un garçon, ronchon, fier, Gryffondor, son pire ennemi depuis des années, rien n'y faisait. Ses satanées hormones prenaient le dessus.

« Je suis un Malefoy, je suis hétéro, je suis la classe incarnée, je suis riche, beau, j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds, je surmonterai cette épreuve. »

Il avait presque réussi à s'auto-convaincre mais une horrible réalité le frappa de plein fouet. On était vendredi. Personne ne s'étonnerait de les voir sécher une journée de cours, mais plusieurs de suite auraient attiré l'attention. Malheureusement, avec le week-end qui arrivait, on ne se rendrait pas compte de leur absence avant plusieurs jours.

Plusieurs jours seul avec Potter !

La journée durant il essaya de se persuader qu'il était capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Mais quand la nuit fut tombée et qu'il vit à nouveau Harry couché en chien de fusil sur le parquet, il dut se rendre à l'évidence… Il n'y arriverait pas.

Un léger ronflement lui indiqua que le Survivant était assoupi. Une idée lumineuse lui vint alors. Il allait lui confesser son amour pendant qu'il dormait ! Il n'entendrait rien et avec un peu de chance ça fonctionnerait quand même.

Il se mit face à la fenêtre et plongea son regard acier dans le ciel d'encre.

« Potter… » commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta presque un quart d'heure, rassemblant le courage nécessaire pour faire face à cette ultime humiliation.

« C'est le moment ou jamais pour te le dire, reprit-il quand il se fut enfin décidé. Il se pourrait que je… Que je t'ai… aime. »

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme s'il lui écorchait la langue. Mais dès que cette confession fut enfin terminée, un soulagement immense le submergea. Il sentit alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et sursauta violemment.

« Moi aussi… » lui susurra-t-on à l'oreille.

Drago se retourna pour faire face au sorcier.

« Grey ! » hurla-t-il horrifié.

Le jeune homme l'observait avec béatitude. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il venait dans cette pièce tous les vendredis soirs pour y observer les étoiles, elle était placée en hauteur et face au lac, la vue était merveilleuse. Il y avait d'ailleurs invité Drago à de nombreuses reprises. Tout d'abord, il crut rêver en l'apercevant à la fenêtre, à l'endroit même où il se plaçait pour regarder le ciel.  
>Il s'était alors approché lentement. Le Serpentard était perdu dans ses pensées et il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais finalement, le jeune Malefoy l'avait entendu arriver et s'était confessé à lui.<p>

Drago voyait le cheminement des pensées de Grey dans les yeux béats de ce dernier. Il leva les paumes pour tenter de s'expliquer mais le garçon se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer. Il n'avait pas remarqué Harry, couché dans un coin de la pièce.

Drago se dégagea brutalement et courut éperdument vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas rester avec Grey une seule seconde de plus. Dans son état, le sorcier n'écouterait aucune de ses explications et il le savait parfaitement.

« Merlin, faites que cette confession ait fonctionné ! » pria-t-il avant de franchir le seuil.

Il réussit à passer et en déduisit que ça avait marché, même si Potter dormait lorsqu'il lui avouait son amour avec tant de romantisme.

« Si j'avais su je l'aurais assommé plus tôt, pensa-t-il en fuyant à toutes jambes.  
>- Drago ! Ne sois pas si timide ! » hurla son admirateur.<p>

Le Serpentard ignora Grey et se précipita dans sa salle commune. Il se rua dans sa chambre et s'y barricada.

Avec horreur il entendit le sorcier raconter à tous les élèves présents comment il lui avait avoué son amour.

C'était véritablement le pire jour de sa vie.


	37. Chapter 37

_Quelques jours plus tard. _

Harry regardait le parc depuis la tour de Gryffondor. Il réfléchissait intensément, essayant de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt sans toutefois y parvenir.

Il se rappelait avoir été en cours de Potions puis plus rien, le flou total. Il s'était réveillé deux jours plus tard dans une salle de cours vide et ni Ron ni Hermione n'avait voulu lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Depuis, il subissait les œillades langoureuses de Pansy Parkinson et il avait la désagréable impression d'être au centre d'une nouvelle rumeur.

Une forme blonde entra dans son champ de vision, interrompant ses réflexions.

« Malefoy… » marmonna-t-il.

Il observa le Serpentard et le vit se cacher derrière un bosquet pour échapper à un élève de sa maison qui le cherchait avec assiduité. Tout le monde parlait de ce couple, mais actuellement, à voir comment Drago fuyait le jeune homme il avait des doutes sur leur relation.

Incompréhensiblement cela le rendit heureux.

Il se rembrunit aussitôt. Pourquoi devait-il se réjouir de voir que le Serpentard n'était pas réellement impliqué dans une relation amoureuse avec Grey ?

Son cerveau lui remit malicieusement en mémoire leur baiser.

Harry se leva brusquement et se frappa la tête du poing.

« Malefoy m'a VOLE ce baiser ! » grommela-t-il sans cesser ses coups.

Mais le mal était fait. A ce souvenir il sentit ses pommettes se teinter de rouge et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était lent à la détente en ce qui concernait les sentiments. Mais il se rendait bien compte que ses réactions le faisaient passer pour un amoureux transi, il agissait comme ça quand il était encore avec Ginny.  
>Mais Drago n'était pas Ginny, c'était un homme, un Serpentard fourbe et un Malefoy, son pire ennemi depuis des années.<p>

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui l'avait épié mine de rien depuis son fauteuil. Elle fit semblant d'être plongée dans son livre lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

« Mione, je crois que je suis sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour. » lui annonça-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Retenant un sourire, elle lui tendit un livre à la couverture rose.

Harry saisit l'ouvrage et jeta un coup d'œil au titre : « Philtres d'amour et potions de désirs » par Dédé Zaispéré.

Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire le prologue. 

FIN


End file.
